The Dragon's Lair (O Covil do Dragão)
by Marilia.g
Summary: En: She was the icon of a rebellion and the last hope to end Sho's tyranny. Too bad she was also the most gullible and maddening person to cross the path of an unsuspecting dragon. Pt: Ela era o ícone de uma rebelião e a última esperança para acabar com a tirania de Sho. (E a pessoa mais crédula e enlouquecedora a cruzar o caminho de um desavisado dragão.)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Kyoko said a silent prayer in thanks to the full moon, for it enabled her to see the way as she fled from her pursuers. This, however, was the only advantage she had. As if the trail of blood she was leaving behind was not enough to denounce her location, the gasping breath, which sounded noisy to her own ears, gave her enemies another clue to her whereabouts.

She was at obvious disadvantage. Only her fierce determination kept her standing and focused on the plan.

By her accounts, there were three men in her pursuit. There were five in the beginning, but she believed she had gotten rid of two of them at the cost of some considerable injuries to her body. Wounds that kept bleeding despite the improvised dressing she managed to do while trying to foil Sho's thugs.

The twigs and bushes whipped at her skin, but she could not stop running. Nor did she have time to choose a better route than that. The shortest path would have to do. She needed to get to the only place where she would have an advantage. Certainly, the men knew the legend. With luck, they believed in the stories as much as she did, which would prevent them from following her.

At last, the sound that had guided her through what seemed to be an eternity became loud and clear. The huge white veil became visible in all its glory, flanked by the blackness of the mountain and complemented by the silvery stars.

The sound of the water crashing against the rocks resounded like thunder in her ears, but Kyoko did not care. There was a time when she was afraid of that sound, of that waterfall, of the full moon that seemed like a huge eye to spy on her, to condemn her for she did not know what. Nevertheless, that night not even the brutality with which the water struck her broken body cooled her determination in seeking refuge inside the legendary cave behind the waterfall. There, a drenched, bloody, exhausted, and wounded Kyoko tried to catch her breath while she looked anxiously and fearfully at the entrance through which she had just passed.

Her hand instinctively touched the wound in the left flank, the worst of them. There was no need to check for her to know that the stickiness she felt was her blood, precious fluid that was leaving her body alongside the heat, as the cold of death tried to penetrate her bones.

But not yet! She would not give up fighting until she could take revenge on Sho!

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the dreaded vision of the flow of water being disrupted by the passage not of three but of four armed men. Hell, she had not done so much damage to one of them after all, and it was precisely this one who looked at her with a murderous coldness that denounced his desire to recover the pride before his truculent companions.

Knowing that surrender was not an option, Kyoko drew her short sword. Its twin had been lost in the previous fight, which was a shame because she fought better with two swords. Not that another sword would guarantee her victory, but if it was to die, she preferred it to be doing her best.

Mocking her, the four men laughed at her futile attempt to protect herself. She was trapped, badly injured, and outnumbered. That is, she was on borrowed time. All she could do was try to die worthily.

Taking a few steps back - not to escape but to position herself better - Kyoko allowed the scary darkness of the cave to envelop her a little more, until her senses seemed to fail, probably the result of blood loss. After all, it made no sense for the cave to move, expanding and spreading its darkness toward the men who were no longer approaching her. Curiously, they were just staring at the top of the cave, their wide eyes and mouths denouncing their fear.

Glancing up to see what had frightened them so much, her heart skipped a beat. The moving bottom of the cave was nothing more than a black dragon, which was rising languidly while the eyes were dark pools aimed at the invaders. Eyes that seemed to pierce her soul as they focused on her, while the long, sharp teeth promised hell to every insolent transgressor.

The legend was true, after all. Not that Kyoko had doubted it at any moment, inclined as she was to believe every legend and tale, but within her remained the fear of dying without ever having seen a dragon.

When the magnificent creature rose up completely on the powerful legs, Kyoko's heart warmed with happiness. Feeling privileged for the first time in her life, she smiled in spite of the deadly bluish flame that sprouted in the mouth of the magical creature, illuminating both the terrified features of men and the rejoicing in her face.

Before the glare took over the entire cave, blinding her shortly, Kyoko thought she had saw something akin to admiration and surprise in the two orbs as blue as the night sky. Her last thought before losing her senses was that dying from a dragon's attack and taking with her four of Sho's henchmen was a glorious way of leaving the living world.

**A/N - I did not intend to post this story before June, but it was not letting me sleep. ;)**

**Despite the bloody prologue, it will be a more comical journey than anything else. XD**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Kyoko fez uma prece silenciosa em agradecimento à lua cheia, pois a permitia enxergar o caminho enquanto fugia de seus perseguidores. Esta, contudo, era a única vantagem que ela tinha. Como se o rastro de sangue que estava deixando pelo caminho não fosse o suficiente para denunciar sua localização, a respiração ofegante, que soava ruidosa aos próprios ouvidos, dava aos inimigos mais uma pista de seu paradeiro.

Ela estava em óbvia desvantagem. Somente sua férrea determinação a mantinha de pé e focada no plano.

Pelos seus cálculos, havia três homens em seu encalço. Eram cinco no início, mas ela acreditava ter se livrado de dois deles ao preço de alguns ferimentos consideráveis em seu corpo. Ferimentos que teimavam em sangrar apesar do curativo improvisado que ela conseguiu fazer enquanto tentava despistar os capangas de Sho.

Os galhos e arbustos fustigavam sua pele, mas ela não podia parar de correr. Tampouco tinha tempo para escolher rota melhor que aquela. O trajeto mais curto teria que servir. Ela precisava chegar ao único lugar onde teria alguma vantagem. Certamente, os homens conheciam a lenda. Com sorte, eles acreditavam na história, o que os impediriam de segui-la aonde ela pretendia ir.

Finalmente, o som que a havia guiado pelo que parecia ser uma eternidade se tornou alto e claro, até o enorme véu branco se tornar visível em toda a sua glória, ladeado pelo negro da montanha e complementado pelo prateado das estrelas.

O barulho da queda d'água ressoava como trovões em seus ouvidos, mas Kyoko não se importou. Houve uma época em que ela teve medo daquele som, daquela cachoeira, da lua cheia que parecia um enorme olho a vigia-la, condenando-a ela não sabia pelo que. Porém, naquela noite nem mesmo a brutalidade com a qual a água bateu em seu corpo alquebrado arrefeceu sua determinação em seu refugiar na lendária caverna atrás da cachoeira. Ali, ensopada, ensanguentada, exausta e ferida, Kyoko tentou recuperar o fôlego enquanto olhava, ansiosa e temerosa, para a entrada pela qual havia acabado de passar.

Sua mão instintivamente tocou o ferimento no flanco esquerdo, o pior deles. Não foi necessário verificar para que ela soubesse que a viscosidade que sentia era o próprio sangue, fluido precioso que deixava seu corpo juntamente com todo o calor, enquanto o frio da morte tentava penetrar em seus ossos.

Mas ainda não! Ela iria morrer, porque todo mundo morre um dia, mas não antes de se vingar de Sho!

Seus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos pela temida visão do fluxo da água sendo interrompido pela passagem não de três, mas de quatro homens armados. Inferno, ela não fizera um dano tão grande em um deles, afinal, e era justamente este quem a olhava com uma frieza assassina que denunciava seu desejo de recuperar o orgulho ferido perante os companheiros truculentos.

Sabendo que a rendição não era uma opção, Kyoko sacou sua espada curta. A outra havia sido perdida na luta, o que era uma lástima, porque ela lutava melhor com duas espadas. Não que outra espada fosse garantir a ela a vitória, mas se era para morrer, ela preferia que fosse dando o seu melhor.

Zombeteiros, os quatro homens riram de sua fútil tentativa de se proteger. Ela estava encurralada, gravemente ferida e em menor número. Ou seja, com os segundos contados, e nada mudaria tal situação. Tudo que restava a Kyoko era uma morte digna, diferentemente de como ela havia sido ensinada a viver.

Dando alguns passos para trás – não para fugir, mas para se posicionar melhor – Kyoko permitiu que a assustadora escuridão do fundo da caverna a envolvesse um pouco mais, até que seus sentidos pareceram falhar, provavelmente fruto da perda de sangue. Afinal, não fazia sentido que a caverna se movesse, expandindo-se e espalhando suas trevas em direção aos homens que não mais se aproximavam. Curiosamente, eles apenas olhavam para cima, para o topo da caverna, o olhar aterrorizado e as bocas (outrora zombeteiras) escancaradas em um grito mudo.

Erguendo os olhos para ver o que os havia amedrontado, Kyoko percebeu que o fundo móvel da caverna nada mais era que um dragão negro, que se desenrolava languidamente e direcionava os olhos para os invasores. Olhos que pareceram atravessar sua alma quando se focaram nela, enquanto a bocarra exibindo longos dentes afiados prometiam o inferno para cada um dos insolentes transgressores.

A lenda era verdadeira, afinal. Não que Kyoko houvesse duvidado dela em algum momento, inclinada como era a acreditar em tudo que lhe diziam, mas em seu íntimo persistia o medo de morrer sem jamais ter visto um dragão.

Quando a magnífica criatura se ergueu nas poderosas pernas, o coração de Kyoko se aqueceu de felicidade. Sentindo-se privilegiada pela primeira vez na vida, ela sorriu apesar da mortal chama azulada que brotava na boca da criatura mágica, iluminando tanto as feições aterrorizadas dos homens quanto o regozijo em seu rosto.

Antes que o clarão tomasse conta de toda a caverna, cegando-a momentaneamente, Kyoko pensou ter identificado algo parecido com admiração e surpresa no fundo dos orbes azuis como a noite. Seu último pensamento antes de perder os sentidos foi que morrer pelo ataque de um dragão e levando consigo quatro capangas de Sho era uma forma gloriosa de deixar o mundo dos vivos.

**Nota: aos meus leitores em português que têm dificuldade com o inglês. De vez em quando, preciso que saber que vocês estão vivos. Do contrário, como saberei que preciso postar em português? ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Kyoko woke up sore and disoriented. Looking around, contradictory information confused her and worried her.

The place looked like a dungeon, problem number one. The walls, the floor, and the ceiling were made of stone, and the room she was occupying had a rounded shape, which was a bit odd.

She was naked, problem number two. Maybe it was even worse than if she were chained, because Kyoko could try to open any shackle or lock, but she would not risk an escape butt-naked.

On the other hand - and this was the contradictory part - someone had taken care of her. If it were not obvious by the simple fact that she was alive, the bandages covering much of her body were the final argument. There was also bread, fruit, and a jar of clean, fresh water next to the cot where she lay.

Lastly, a soft light was emanating from a white crystal. Kyoko had heard of them, but she never imagined she would see one up close. Enchanted to illuminate dark places, the crystal glowed more or less intensely depending on the user's needs. Therefore, while she was unconscious, the crystal remained off so as not to disturb her rest.

The small artifact was not much bigger than her hand, but it was expensive enough to support a small family for many years. That is, if she was in a prison, she was in the most comfortable of all.

Kyoko rose carefully not to reopen her wounds and was surprised by her own healing. Whatever sticky plaster they had used on her, it worked very well. After improvising a robe with the sheet that had covered her moments before, she ate and drank eagerly, finding herself more hungry and thirsty than she had thought.

How long had she been bedridden, anyway? And where was she? Who had taken care of her?

Above all, where was the dragon?

Determined to unravel at least one of these mysteries, Kyoko walked cautiously to the porch that separated the room she was in from a long corridor. Despite the darkness, she decided to move on until she found the door or railing that held her prisoner there, but not only did she find no obstacle to her incursion, as the hallway lit up as soon as she crossed the porch.

As she walked, white crystals strategically positioned every ten yards ensured that she could see the way, although the various chambers connected to the corridor remained in the gloom. Inside them, Kyoko could only see the silhouette of furniture and what seemed to be jars, tomes, and parchments.

There was no doubt that her host was rich and erudite, and perhaps somewhat eccentric to live in that place of bizarre architecture. Kyoko had never seen a construction like that, and as she came across one rounded chamber after the other, she realized that she was not in a construction properly speaking, but in a gigantic burrow dug directly into the rock.

In a way that only magic could explain, she was inside the mountain in whose cave she had sought refuge.

After about ten minutes walking, she reached the largest chamber until then. And from the depths of it, the black dragon watched her intently, as if expecting her.

He seemed calm, or perhaps bored. However, he was visibly startled when Kyoko, with watery eyes and a huge grin, practically ran to him.

"Ah, you're real! You really, _really_ exist!"

Of all the humans who had seen him, none had reacted like that woman. After all, she acted as if he were a fluffy little dog, even if everything in him indicated "threat", "beast" and "mortal": long, sharp black nails protruded from the three fingers of each hand. Muscular forearms indicated overwhelming force. The breastplate that covered his neck, chest, and abdomen was lustrous like the shell of a beetle, and even more resilient than the scales on the rest of his body. His muzzle was long and wide enough to indicate a jaw capable of biting a cow. His eyes showed intelligence and insight. Two powerful, long horns protruded from his head, and a beautiful crest extended all the way from the neck to the long tail.

That is, nothing in his sixteen feet from the ground to the head, eighty-five feet from head to tail and eighty feet from wing to wing indicated a creature to which a human being would run with joy, but that is exactly what happened.

Kyoko did not come close to the dragon, though. Recovering from momentary perplexity, the fantastic creature narrowed his eyes in an obvious warning, which froze her in place. Determined to teach her to stay away from him, the dragon turned his back on her and headed for his private quarters, but something in the silence of the invader made him look back.

Big mistake. She looked so miserable, as she babbled that she was a mortal unworthy to be in the presence of a great dragon that he slowly (and reluctantly) returned to her.

Kyoko immediately brightened as his shadow covered her. Looking up with a renewed smile, she spoke to him.

"Hello, Mr. Dragon! I mean, Oh mighty dragon, thank you for your clemency!"

She interpreted his blink as an incentive for her to continue.

"My name is Kyoko. I do not know if Your Magnificence spared me just to devour me later, but even so I am grateful that I was not... errr... obliterated at the waterfall."

For a second she imagined the dragon had smiled, so Kyoko decided to take a chance.

"I know that I am a mere mortal who has invaded your domains, but I have come here for a noble reason. Please, I need your help! I'll do anything in exchange for taking revenge on Sho, so-"

She winced at the sound of his tail striking the ground. When the dust had dissipated, her eyes widened as she saw the groove created in the rock. Then she flinched as she looked at him and saw him with narrowed eyes and hardened countenance, two undeniable signs of anger.

"N-no! It is n-not what it looks like! I am not just a woman furious for being rejected by a man after being used by him!"

With such words, he knew exactly which Kyoko she was. As if it were not enough to deal with the transgressors who invaded his territory, he had spared the life of the most wanted person in the world. What kind of treacherous trap had destiny premeditated against him to send her to his refuge?

This time, the dragon turned around determined to move away from her. He needed to reflect a lot on how to proceed from there, because her notoriety would raise questions about her whereabouts. Perhaps the resistance was already looking for its leader, which would bring more and more people to the surroundings of the waterfall.

Quick arrangements were necessary. However, before being able to take the second step, the unimaginable happened. Slowly turning his head back, the dragon stared threateningly at her.

"...What do you think you're doing?"

The astonishment to discover that the dragon could speak was such that Kyoko almost dropped his tail.

"You can talk!"

Needless to say, she was not strong enough to stop him, let alone hold him by the tail, but the gesture had been so unexpected and virtually suicidal that it surprised him enough to make him stay.

"Foolish human! Do you despise your life so much to challenge who is obviously more powerful than you?"

Feeling insulted, she confronted him.

"I'm not afraid of Sho!"

Feeling insulted, he confronted her.

"Sho? Who said anything about Sho? I am talking about me!"

"Oh."

"Yes, _oh_!" To show what he was saying, the dragon raised his tail. Kyoko hung on it, legs dangling in the air as the creature approached his head to her face. "You feel entitled to disturb my peace, bringing to me problems that do not concern me."

Kyoko would not give up so easily.

"Yes they do! Sho is a tyrant! He will destroy everything with his profane ambition, and when there is nothing else for him to conquer, he will come to this place!"

After putting her down, the dragon turned his back.

"He might try."

For the third time, the dragon tried to leave. For the second time, Kyoko stopped him by holding him by the tail.

"Please, Mr. Dragon! I'll give you anything in exchange for your help!"

He laughed bitterly, but still Kyoko was glad to hear him laugh. In fact, far from feeling threatened, she was almost fangirling over the fact that she was talking to a magical creature.

"And what could you offer me, human?"

She blushed like a ripe tomato before answering.

"Well, I'm a v-virgin."

For a few seconds the dragon stood still, looking at her. He did not even blink. Better saying, he did not even _breathe_. Then, when Kyoko could not get any redder than she already was, he spoke again.

"...What kind of scandalous thing are you suggesting, woman?"

Kyoko spluttered before she managed to express herself properly.

"That's not it! I am talking about... rituals or whatever! Do not dragons love virgins? I mean, I do not know what you do with them, whether you devour them or sacrifice them to your gods, but I've always heard stories about virgins being offered to placate the wrath of a dragon..."

Kyoko could not tell if he had smothered a laugh or a sigh.

"Is this the knowledge you have about dragons?"

Feeling challenged, Kyoko lifted her chin.

"I know all about you!"

"Oh? And how many dragons did you know?"

"Including you?"

"Yes."

"One!"

His mockery sound irritated her. Numerating in her fingers everything she knew about dragons, Kyoko tried to impress him.

"But I read everything about you! I know you are immortal, have magical powers and have come from Dragoonia, the lost continent!"

"...You're one-third correct, human. Not a mark to brag about."

For a moment, her shoulders fell in defeat, but Kyoko soon brightened again.

"Well, but now I know you! You can teach me everything I need to know about dragons!"

He smiled, but it did not seem like a spontaneous smile. In fact, he just seemed to want to show his huge, sharp teeth to her.

"Of course I can! Lesson number one: we can kill you in many ways, and none of them would involve any effort. Lesson number two: you just need to know lesson number one."

For the fourth time the dragon turned to leave, but this time he guaranteed that his tail would be out of her reach.

Determined, she followed him.

"Hey, that's not fair! You saved me, but if you will not help me, it would have been better if you had let me die at the waterfall!"

The dragon stopped, but did not turn to look at her. Encouraged, she continued her bargain.

"You saved my life, which makes you my... guardian! I am your responsibility now! And without your help, I will be no match for Sho!"

In her desperation, she only said the first thing that had crossed her mind, not knowing that she had unpretentiously invoked the dragonish code of honor: he could not allow her to throw her life away, now that her life belonged to him.

"You always want more, do not you? Humans are never satisfied..."

His voice was a murmur, but it contained so much contempt that it offended her.

"Do not put us all in the same box! How many humans did you know to come to that conclusion?"

"Including you?"

"Yes."

"One."

This time, the dragon managed to leave without being stopped by a small, thin, fearless human. In the recesses of his private quarters, he tried to predict how much headache his unthinking act of saving Kyoko from certain death would bring him.

Even ancestral dragonish wisdom could not prepare him for what was to come.

**A / N - In this story, Kyoko has the appearance of Momiji (cover photo of this fanfic).**

**For the black dragon, I relied on the beautiful drawing of Ben Wootten.**

**I hope you're enjoying what you've read so far. Writing a comedy is very challenging, especially because of the cultural differences between who writes and who reads, but I will do my best!**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Kyoko acordou dolorida e desorientada. Perscrutando os arredores, informações contraditórias a confundiram e preocuparam.

O lugar parecia um calabouço, problema número um. As paredes, o solo e o teto eram de pedra e o quarto que ela estava ocupando possuía formato arredondado, o que era um bocado estranho.

Ela estava nua, problema número dois. Talvez fosse ainda pior do que se ela estivesse acorrentada, porque Kyoko poderia tentar abrir qualquer grilhão ou fechadura, mas ela não arriscaria uma fuga com o traseiro de fora.

Por outro lado - e esta era a parte contraditória - alguém havia cuidado dela. Se já não fosse óbvio pelo simples fato de que ela estava viva, as ataduras cobrindo boa parte de seu corpo eram o argumento final. Também havia pão, frutas e uma jarra de água limpa e fresca próximos ao catre onde ela estava deitada.

Por fim, uma luz suave emanava de um cristal branco. Kyoko já tinha ouvido falar neles, mas nunca imaginou que veria um de perto. Encantado para iluminar ambientes, o cristal brilhava com mais ou menos intensidade segundo a necessidade do usuário. Assim, enquanto ela esteve desacordada, o cristal permaneceu apagado para não atrapalhar seu repouso.

O pequeno artefato não era muito maior do que sua mão, mas tinha valor suficiente para sustentar uma pequena família por várias décadas. Ou seja, se aquilo era uma prisão, era a prisão mais confortável que ela já tinha visto.

Kyoko se levantou com cuidado para não reabrir os ferimentos e se surpreendeu com a própria cicatrização. Qualquer que fosse o emplastro pegajoso que haviam usado nela, funcionava muito bem. Após improvisar uma toga com o lençol que a cobrira momentos antes, ela comeu e bebeu avidamente, descobrindo-se mais faminta e sedenta do que havia pensado.

Quanto tempo ela havia passado acamada, afinal? E onde ela estava? Quem havia cuidado dela?

Acima de tudo, onde estava o dragão?

Decidida a desvendar ao menos um desses mistérios, Kyoko caminhou cautelosamente até o pórtico que separava aquele cômodo de um largo corredor. Apesar da escuridão, ela decidiu seguir em frente até encontrar a porta ou grade que a mantinha prisioneira naquele lugar, mas ela não só não encontrou obstáculo algum a sua incursão como o corredor se iluminou tão logo ela atravessou o pórtico.

Conforme caminhava, cristais brancos estrategicamente posicionados a cada dez metros garantiam que ela enxergasse o caminho, embora as várias câmaras conectadas ao corredor permanecessem na penumbra. Dentro delas, Kyoko conseguiu somente divisar a silhueta de móveis e do que pareciam ser frascos, tomos e pergaminhos.

Quem quer que fosse seu anfitrião, era muito rico e erudito, e talvez um tanto excêntrico por viver naquele lugar de arquitetura tão bizarra. Kyoko nunca tinha visto uma construção como aquela e, à medida que ela se deparava com mais e mais câmaras arredondadas sem portas nem janelas, mais ela se convencia de que não estava em uma construção propriamente dita, e sim em uma gigantesca toca esculpida diretamente na rocha.

De uma maneira que somente a mágica poderia explicar, ela estava dentro da montanha em cuja caverna ela havia procurado refúgio.

Após cerca de dez minutos caminhando, sua incursão a levou à maior câmara até então. E, no fundo dela, o mesmo dragão negro de outrora a observava atentamente como se a aguardasse.

Ele parecia calmo, ou talvez entediado. Contudo, ele visivelmente se sobressaltou quando Kyoko, com olhos lacrimejantes e largo sorriso, praticamente correu até ele.

"Ah, você é real! Você realmente, _realmente_ existe!"

De todos os humanos que o tinham visto, nenhum havia reagido como aquela mulher. Afinal, ela agia como se ele fosse um cãozinho fofo, apesar de tudo nele gritar "ameaça", "fera" e "mortal": longas unhas pretas e afiadas projetavam-se dos três dedos de cada mão. Antebraços musculosos indicavam força descomunal. A couraça que cobria o pescoço, o peito e o restante de sua parte posterior era lustrosa como a carapaça de um besouro e ainda mais resistente que as escamas que revestiam seu corpo. Seu focinho era comprido e largo o bastante para indicar uma mandíbula capaz de abocanhar uma ovelha. Seus olhos denotavam inteligência e perspicácia. Dois poderosos e compridos chifres se projetavam de sua cabeça e uma bela crista encimava todo o seu comprimento, do pescoço à longa cauda.

Enfim, nada nos seus quase cinco metros de altura, vinte e seis metros de comprimento e vinte e quatro metros de largura com as asas abertas indicava uma criatura para a qual um ser humano correria com alegria, mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Kyoko não chegou perto do dragão, entretanto. Recuperado da momentânea perplexidade, a fantástica criatura estreitou os olhos em um óbvio sinal de alerta, o que a congelou no lugar. Decidido a ensina-la a manter distância dele, o dragão virou-lhe as costas e se encaminhou para seus aposentos privativos, mas algo no silêncio da invasora o fez olhar para trás.

Antes não o tivesse feito. Ela parecia tão miserável enquanto balbuciava que era uma reles mortal indigna de estar na presença de um grandioso dragão, que ele lentamente (e a contragosto) retornou para ela.

Kyoko imediatamente se animou quando a sombra dele a cobriu. Olhando para cima com um sorriso renovado, ela falou com ele.

"Olá, senhor Dragão! Digo, oh poderoso dragão, obrigada por vossa clemência!"

Ela interpretou o piscar de olhos dele como um incentivo para que ela prosseguisse.

"Meu nome é Kyoko. Eu não sei se Vossa Grandiosidade me poupou apenas para me devorar mais tarde, mas mesmo assim eu sou muito grata por não ter sido... er... obliterada na cachoeira."

Por um segundo ela imaginou que o dragão havia sorrido, então Kyoko decidiu arriscar.

"Eu sei que sou uma reles mortal que invadiu os seus domínios, mas eu vim até aqui por um motivo nobre. Por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda! Eu farei qualquer coisa em troca de me vingar de Sho, então-"

Ela se sobressaltou com o som do impacto da cauda dele contra o chão. Quando a poeira se dissipou, os olhos dela se arregalaram ao avistarem o sulco criado na rocha. Em seguida, ela vacilou quando olhou para ele e o percebeu com os olhos estreitados e o semblante endurecido, dois inegáveis sinais de raiva.

"N-não! Não é o que parece! Eu não sou apenas uma mulher furiosa por ter sido rejeitada por um homem depois de ter sido usada por ele a vida toda!"

Com tais palavras, ele soube exatamente qual Kyoko ela era. Como se não bastasse ter que lidar com os transgressores que invadiram seu território, ele havia poupado a vida justamente da pessoa mais procurada do mundo. Que tipo de armadilha traiçoeira o destino havia premeditado contra ele, para envia-la a seu refúgio?

Desta vez, o dragão se virou determinado a se afastar dela. Ele precisava refletir muito sobre como proceder dali em diante, porque a notoriedade daquela invasora suscitaria perguntas acerca de seu paradeiro. Talvez a resistência já estivesse procurando sua líder, o que traria mais e mais pessoas para os arredores da cachoeira.

Providências rápidas eram necessárias. Contudo, antes de conseguir dar o segundo passo, o inimaginável aconteceu. Lentamente virando a cabeça para trás, o dragão a encarou ameaçadoramente.

"...O que você pensa que está fazendo?"

A perplexidade ao descobrir que o dragão podia falar foi tamanha que Kyoko quase soltou a sua cauda.

"Você fala!"

Desnecessário dizer que ela não era forte o suficiente para detê-lo, menos ainda ao segura-lo pela cauda, mas o gesto havia sido tão inesperado e virtualmente suicida que o surpreendeu o suficiente para fazê-lo ficar.

"Humana tola! Menospreza tanto assim a sua vida para desafiar quem é obviamente mais poderoso que você?"

Sentindo-se afrontada, ela estufou o peito.

"Eu não tenho medo de Sho!"

Sentindo-se afrontado, ele estufou o peito.

"Sho? Quem falou em Sho? Estou falando de mim!"

"Oh."

"Sim, _oh!_" Para demonstrar o que dizia, o dragão ergueu a cauda. Kyoko ficou pendurada nela, as pernas balançando no ar enquanto a criatura aproximava a cabeça de seu rosto até deixa-la vesga. "Você se acha no direito de perturbar minha paz, trazendo até mim problemas que não me dizem respeito."

Kyoko não desistiria tão facilmente.

"Dizem, sim! Sho é um tirano! Ele vai destruir tudo com sua ambição profana, e quando não existir mais nada para ele conquistar, ele virá até este lugar!"

Colocando-a novamente no chão, o dragão se afastou.

"Ele pode tentar."

Pela terceira vez o dragão tentou ir embora. Pela segunda vez, Kyoko o deteve ao segura-lo pela cauda.

"Por favor, Senhor Dragão! Eu faço qualquer coisa em troca da sua ajuda!"

Ele riu amargamente, mas mesmo assim Kyoko ficou feliz por ouvi-lo rir. Aliás, longe de se sentir ameaçada, ela apenas tentava não dar um faniquito por estar conversando com uma criatura mágica.

"E o que você poderia oferecer a mim, humana?"

Ela ficou vermelha como um tomate maduro antes de responder.

"Bem, eu sou uma vi-virgem."

Por alguns segundos, o dragão ficou imóvel, olhando-a. Ele sequer piscava. Melhor dizendo, ele sequer _respirava_. Então, quando Kyoko não poderia ficar mais vermelha do que já estava, ele falou outra vez.

"...Que tipo de coisa escandalosa você está sugerindo, mulher?"

Kyoko fez uma série de sons indefiníveis e atabalhoados antes de conseguir se expressar apropriadamente.

"Não é nada disso! Estou falando de... rituais ou sei lá o quê! Dragões não adoram virgens? Quero dizer, eu não sei o que vocês fazem com elas, se as devoram ou se as sacrificam para os deuses de vocês, mas eu sempre ouvi histórias sobre virgens sendo levadas para aplacar a ira de um dragão..."

Kyoko não soube dizer se ele havia sufocado uma risada ou um suspiro.

"É este o conhecimento que você tem sobre dragões?"

Sentindo-se desafiada, Kyoko ergueu o queixo.

"Eu sei tudo sobre vocês!"

"Oh? E quantos dragões você conheceu?"

"Contando com você?"

"Sim."

"Um!"

Ele escarneceu, irritando-a. Numerando nos dedos tudo que sabia sobre dragões, Kyoko tentou impressiona-lo.

"Mas eu li tudo que existe sobre vocês! Eu sei que vocês são imortais, têm poderes mágicos e vieram de Dragoonia, o continente perdido!"

"...Acertou uma em três, humana. Não é uma média boa para quem se diz profunda conhecedora de um tema."

Por um instante os ombros dela caíram em sinal de derrota, mas Kyoko recuperou o ânimo logo depois.

"Bem, mas agora eu conheço você! Você pode me ensinar tudo que eu preciso saber sobre dragões!"

Ele sorriu, mas não pareceu ser um sorriso espontâneo. Na verdade, ele parecia apenas querer mostrar os enormes dentes afiados para ela.

"Claro que sim! Lição número um: podemos matá-la de diversas maneiras, e nenhuma delas envolveria qualquer esforço. Lição número dois: você só precisa saber a lição número um."

Pela quarta vez o dragão se virou para ir embora, mas desta vez ele garantiu que sua cauda estaria longe do alcance de Kyoko.

Determinada, ela o seguiu.

"Ei, isso não é justo! Você me salvou, mas se não vai me ajudar, teria sido melhor se tivesse me deixado morrer na cachoeira!"

O dragão parou, mas não se virou para olha-la. Encorajada, ela prosseguiu em sua barganha.

"Você salvou minha vida, o que faz de você meu... guardião! Sou sua responsabilidade agora! E, sem sua ajuda, não serei páreo para Sho!"

Em seu desespero, ela apenas disse a primeira coisa que havia passado por sua cabeça, sem saber que, despretensiosamente, ela havia invocado o código de honra dracônico: ele não poderia permitir que ela jogasse a vida fora, agora que a vida dela pertencia a ele.

"Vocês sempre querem mais, não é? Humanos nunca estão satisfeitos..."

A voz dele não passou de um murmúrio, mas conteve tanto desprezo que a ofendeu.

"Não coloque a todos nós na mesma caixa! Quantos humanos você conheceu para se basear no que está dizendo?"

"Contando com você?"

"Sim."

"Um."

Desta vez, o dragão conseguiu ir embora sem ser interpelado por uma humana pequena, magra e destemida. Nos recônditos de seus aposentos privativos, ele tentou prever quanta dor de cabeça seu ato impensado de poupar Kyoko da morte certa lhe traria.

Nem mesmo a ancestral sabedoria dracônica poderia prepara-lo para o que estava por vir.

**A/N – Nesta história, Kyoko tem a aparência de Momiji (foto da capa desta fanfic).**

**Para o dragão negro, eu me baseei no belíssimo desenho de Ben Wootten.**

**Espero que estejam gostando do que leram até agora. Escrever uma comédia é muito desafiador, mas darei o meu melhor!**

**À adorável "Guest" que comentou no capítulo anterior, eu não pude responder por mensagem privada porque você não tem um perfil, então responderei por aqui. Obrigada pelo feedback, eu fico muito feliz em saber que você gosta das minhas histórias. Não sei se você também escreve, mas quando eu digo que preciso saber que meus leitores em português existem, eu quero dizer que não faz sentido eu ter todo o trabalho envolvido em publicar em português se eu não souber que alguém está lendo. E, para saber que vocês estão lendo, preciso que falem comigo de vez em quando ;)**

**Abraços e espero continuar atingindo suas expectativas! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

Some magical creatures have natural predators. Others, innate frailties. As a black dragon, he had lived long enough to know what his own vulnerabilities were, but nothing had prepared him for the challenge of dealing with the young human who kept asking him questions.

"When will I meet the other creatures?"

"Other... creatures?"

"Someone took care of my injuries. Someone has brought food. This morning I found my clothes, and they were clean and sewn. You cannot have done it with your huge claws. And since I'm the first human you know, there's another magical creature around!"

As she wore a broad, dreamy smile, the dragon sighed all the weariness he was feeling. His guest was becoming more inconvenient by the second.

"I do not intend to introduce her to you."

Such a statement did not discourage Kyoko in the least.

"Oh, so it's a female? Is she a mermaid? A fairy? A nymph?"

The dragon barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her enthusiasm.

"Some call her Muse, but it's just a nickname."

He realized his own mistake too late.

"Wow! Magical creatures also have nicknames!" Foreseeing what was to come, the dragon thought of making a strategic escape, but it would be impossible with his towering body. "Hey, you never told me your name!"

Of course not. Presenting yourself is the first step in establishing a bond with someone, and he wanted to keep her as far away as possible. Adding to the equation the fact that he also needed to protect her, the result was the dilemma that was tormenting him.

"It would do no good if I said so. You cannot pronounce it."

That would not make her quit. _Nothing_ seemed to suffice to make that little human give up on something, and both had several opportunities to put such a trait to the test in the few days of forced cohabitation.

"Well, I'd like to try!"

The dragon sighed once more, but this time in resignation. In the next moment, Kyoko shuddered at the deafening roar that reverberated through the mountain walls.

"...This is my dragonish name."

She blinked a few times as her teary eyes distorted the dragon's victorious expression. When the pressure in her ears subsided to a low hum, Kyoko nodded.

"...You're right, I cannot pronounce that." The dragon did not have time to savor his short victory. "But if my mysterious caretaker has a nickname, I can give you one, right?"

"Wrong."

He could feel a migraine approaching.

"So I would not have to call you 'Mister Dragon' all the time!"

She seemed so excited at the very idea, that he almost felt bad for taking it from her.

"'Mister Dragon' is just fine."

"But you're not the only dragon that exists!"

"For you it's as if I am. You will not know any other."

Kyoko seemed to ignore him completely, as it had become habitual when she insisted on doing something he denied her.

"Let me see... how about Roarken?"

The dragon snorted in disgust before moving to a corner of the room, where he curled up on the floor like a huge cat about to take a nap. Being a black dragon of the highest rank, such a strategy was utterly unworthy of his standards, but it was what usually worked to make her shut up.

_Usually_ is not always.

"Hey, it's the closest name to a roar I can think of!"

"Then stop thinking. You are doing a lousy job."

He did not need to open his eyes to know that Kyoko was standing in front of him, her arms crossed and her brow furrowed in defiance, as a lovely pout ruined the whole effect. In the few days they had lived together, their routine had been basically this: she making him impossible requests and he refusing one by one, which always resulted in that pose.

"But there is nothing else to do in this cave..."

The dragon cursed mentally. Closing his eyes was easy and effective, but nothing could stop her voice - a desolate whimper - from piercing his armor in a way that even an enchanted spear could not.

"...What about the books and scrolls?"

He felt like an idiot for trying to comfort a human, but even so, he could not help it.

"You know I cannot decipher them!" Great, he had pissed her off. It was better than if she were sad. "Mister Dragon, I cannot waste time here! I need to let everyone know I'm alive and-"

"_Again_, that would be stupid. You will be safe as long as everyone think you're dead."

How many times did they have that same argument? Six? Seven?

"But they are my friends! And they must be worried!"

"Your _friends_ just want their cuckoo leader back. I will never understand how you reached such a position, nor how friends could put such a burden on your skinny shoulders."

Kyoko approached him, pressed her back against his body and slid to the floor until she sat down. It was not the first time she had snuggled against him, but he was always struck by the ease with which she touched him.

"They had no choice! I'm the only person who knows exactly how Sho thinks and what he'll do next..."

The dragon stared at her for several seconds as she played absent-mindedly with the crest of his tail. How many days had they spent together? Few, certainly, and yet enough that he wanted to protect her more by will than by duty.

"That is their loss. They will have to find another martyr for their lost cause."

He was deadly serious when he spoke. His contempt for what was happening in the human world was such that he could not conceive of the idea of returning her to that mess.

The dragon did not expect, however, that there would be so many tears in her eyes when they fixed on his.

"I cannot stay here! My friends will die if I do not come back!"

"And _you_ will die if you do!"

Why did not she understand something so obvious?

"Not if you help me!"

"This will not happen. I have already told you that I do not get involved in human affairs. Not anymore."

The last part was murmured with sorrow, but Kyoko was too irritated to ask what he meant by that.

"Liar! You say you do not get involved in human affairs, but you are holding me prisoner here. _That_ is getting involved!"

"I'm saving your life!"

"At the expense of hundreds, perhaps thousands of other lives!"

"People who have chosen their own destiny."

"Just like me!"

"None of them is my responsibility, unlike you. As stupid as I was when I spared your life at the waterfall, I am now obligated to protect you."

"Isolation is not protection!"

"She's right about that, dear."

They both jumped and stood up at the unexpected female voice, but the dragon quickly recovered from the shock.

"I will not let her run to certain death, Ten."

"Ten?" Kyoko looked at the unfamiliar woman with a wondering expression. "Are you... the Muse?"

Realizing the girl's glow, Ten smiled at her and nodded, not diverting the attention from the stubborn dragon that watched her warily.

"Why do not you leave her to Kuon's care?"

The dragon snorted, annoyed at the woman's mere suggestion.

"What could he do for her?"

"Kuon?" Kyoko was almost freaking out thinking there would be one more magical creature in her life. Ten and the dragon, for their part, ignored her completely, totally engrossed in measuring each other.

"He can help her in a way you could never do."

As much as she was curious about what the two of them were talking about, and bothered that they were talking about her as if she were not present, Kyoko just watched them closely. Ten was the image of tranquility, while the dragon seemed agitated, his tail moving from side to side as if that could dispel his anxiety.

Instinctively trying to calm him, Kyoko caressed him, which had immediate effect. Ten raised her eyebrows in surprise and smothered a giggle, but Kyoko did not notice. Her thoughts were on the words that Ten and the dragon had exchanged.

She was also unaware of the dragon's embarrassment, as he foresaw that Ten would tease him for the rest of his life with what had just happened.

"_Please_, Mister Dragon! If Kuon can help me, I beg you to let me talk to him!"

She seemed so desperate, with her moist eyes still red from the previous tears. If he concentrated enough, he could hear her heartbeat. Her scent indicated anxiety and fear, but it was not fear of him but of his answer.

To the keen senses of a dragon, Kyoko was an open book, from physiology to feelings. Therefore, considering that he had just discovered that he could not frustrate her more than he had already done, it was at least extraordinary that such a fragile creature could exert so much power over him.

**A/N - In the next chapter, the "fairy" Kuon will make his appearance XD**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Algumas criaturas mágicas possuem predadores naturais. Outras, fragilidades inatas.

Ele havia vivido e aprendido o suficiente para saber quais eram as suas próprias vulnerabilidades e as de sua espécie, mas nada o havia preparado para o desafio de lidar com a jovem humana que não parava de lhe fazer perguntas.

"Quando eu vou conhecer as outras criaturas?"

"Outras... criaturas?"

"Alguém cuidou dos meus ferimentos. Alguém tem trazido comida. Hoje de manhã encontrei minhas roupas, e elas estavam limpas e costuradas. Você não pode ter feito isso com essas garras enormes. E já que eu sou a primeira humana que você conhece, há outra criatura mágica por perto!"

Enquanto ela exibia um largo e sonhador sorriso, o dragão suspirou todo o cansaço que estava sentindo. Sua hóspede se mostrava mais inconveniente a cada segundo.

"Não pretendo apresentá-la a você."

Tal afirmação não desanimou Kyoko nem por um segundo.

"Oh, então é uma fêmea? Seria uma sereia? Uma fada? Uma ninfa?"

O dragão mal resistiu à vontade de revirar os olhos diante do entusiasmo dela.

"Alguns a chamam de Musa, mas é apenas um apelido."

Ele percebeu o próprio erro tarde demais.

"Uau! Criaturas mágicas também têm apelidos?" Prevendo o que estava por vir, o dragão pensou em fazer uma escapada estratégica, mas seria algo impossível com seu corpo avantajado. "Ei, você nunca me disse o seu nome!"

Claro que não. Apresentar-se é o primeiro passo para estabelecer um vínculo com alguém, e ele queria mantê-la longe de si. Acrescentando à equação o fato de que ele também precisava protegê-la, obtinha-se o dilema que o estava atormentando.

"De nada serviria se eu dissesse. Você não conseguiria pronunciá-lo."

Isso não a faria desistir. _Nada_ parecia ser capaz de fazer aquela pequena humana desistir de algo, e ambos tiveram várias oportunidades de colocar tal característica à prova nos poucos dias de convivência forçada.

"Bem, eu gostaria de tentar!"

O dragão suspirou mais uma vez, mas desta vez em resignação. No instante seguinte, Kyoko estremeceu com o rugido ensurdecedor que reverberou contra as paredes da montanha.

"...Este é o meu nome."

Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto seus olhos marejados distorciam a expressão vitoriosa do dragão. Quando a pressão em seus ouvidos diminuiu o bastante para restar apenas um zumbido baixo, Kyoko aquiesceu.

"...Tem razão, eu não consigo pronunciar isso." O dragão não teve tempo para saborear sua curta vitória. "Mas se a minha cuidadora misteriosa tem um apelido, eu posso lhe dar um, certo?"

"Errado."

Ele podia sentir uma enxaqueca se aproximando.

"Assim, eu não precisaria chamá-lo de 'Senhor Dragão' o tempo todo!"

Ela parecia tão animada com a própria ideia que ele quase sentiu remorso por tirar isso dela.

"'Senhor Dragão' está ótimo."

"Mas você não é o único dragão que existe!"

"Para você, é como se eu fosse. Você não conhecerá outros."

Kyoko pareceu ignorá-lo completamente, como havia se tornado habitual quando ela insistia em fazer algo que ele lhe negava.

"Deixe-me ver... que tal Roarken?"

O dragão bufou seu desgosto antes de se encaminhar para um canto do aposento, onde se enrodilhou no chão como se fosse um enorme gato prestes a tirar uma soneca. Sendo um dragão negro da mais alta estirpe, tal estratégia era absolutamente indigna para seus padrões, mas era o que geralmente funcionava para fazê-la se calar.

_Geralmente_ era a palavra-chave.

"Ei, é o nome mais perto de um rugido que eu consigo pensar!"

"Então não pense."

Ele não precisava abrir os olhos para saber que Kyoko estava de pé diante dele, os braços cruzados e o cenho franzido desafiando-o ao mesmo tempo em que um adorável beicinho arruinava todo o efeito. Nos poucos dias em que eles conviveram, a rotina havia sido basicamente essa: ela lhe fazendo pedidos impossíveis e ele recusando um a um, o que sempre resultava naquela pose.

"Mas não há mais nada para fazer nesta caverna..."

O dragão praguejou mentalmente. Fechar os olhos era fácil e eficaz, mas de nada adiantava para impedir que a voz dela - um choramingo desolado - penetrasse sua couraça de uma maneira que nem mesmo uma lança encantada conseguiria.

"...E quanto aos tomos e pergaminhos?"

Ele se sentiu um idiota por contemporizar com aquela humana, mas mesmo assim ele não pôde evitar.

"Você sabe que eu não consigo decifrá-los!" Ótimo, ele a havia irritado. Ele a preferia com raiva a triste. "Senhor Dragão, eu não posso perder tempo aqui! Preciso avisar a todos que eu estou viva e-"

"De novo, isso seria burrice. Você estará segura enquanto pensarem que você está morta."

Quantas vezes eles tiveram aquela mesma discussão? Seis? Sete?

"Mas são meus amigos! E devem estar preocupados!"

"Seus amigos só querem a líder tresloucada de volta. Nunca vou entender como você alcançou tal posição, nem como _amigos_ poderiam colocar tamanho fardo sobre ombros tão magros."

Kyoko se aproximou dele, encostou as costas contra seu corpo e deslizou para chão até se sentar, usando-o como apoio. Não era a primeira vez que ela se aninhava a ele, mas ele sempre se impressionava com a naturalidade com a qual ela o tocava.

"Eles não tiveram escolha! Eu sou a única pessoa que sabe exatamente como Sho pensa e o que fará a seguir..."

O dragão a olhou atentamente por vários segundos, enquanto ela brincava distraidamente com a crista de sua cauda. Quantos dias os dois haviam passado juntos? Poucos, certamente, e ainda assim o suficiente para que ele quisesse protegê-la mais por vontade do que por dever.

"Azar o deles. Terão que encontrar outro mártir para a causa perdida que defendem."

Ele estava mortalmente sério quando falou. Seu desprezo pelo que se passava no mundo humano era tão grande que ele não conseguia conceber a ideia de devolvê-la àquela confusão.

O dragão não esperava, contudo, que haveria tantas lágrimas nos olhos dela quando se fixaram nos seus.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui! Meus amigos vão morrer se eu não voltar!"

"E _você_ vai morrer se voltar!"

Por que ela não entendia algo tão óbvio?

"Não, se você me ajudar!"

"Isso não vai acontecer. Eu já lhe disse que eu não me envolvo em assuntos humanos. Não mais."

A última parte foi murmurada com pesar, mas Kyoko estava irritada demais para perguntar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo.

"Mentiroso! Diz que não se envolve em assuntos humanos, mas está me mantendo prisioneira aqui. _Isso _é se envolver!"

"Estou salvando a sua vida!"

"À custa de centenas, talvez milhares de outras vidas!"

"Pessoas que escolheram o próprio destino."

"Assim como eu!"

"Nenhum deles é minha responsabilidade, ao contrário de você. Por mais estúpido que eu tenha sido poupando-a na cachoeira, agora sou obrigado a protegê-la."

"Isolar-me do mundo não é me proteger!"

"Nisso ela tem razão, querido."

Os dois se sobressaltaram e se levantaram ao ouvirem a inesperada voz feminina, mas o dragão rapidamente se recuperou do choque.

"Eu não vou permitir que ela corra para a morte certa, Ten."

"Ten?" Kyoko olhou para a mulher desconhecida com a expressão maravilhada de quem se vê diante de uma nova criatura mágica. "Você é... a Musa?"

Percebendo o deslumbramento da jovem, Ten sorriu para ela e acenou com a cabeça, sem desviar a atenção do teimoso dragão que a olhava com cautela.

"Por que você não a deixa aos cuidados de Kuon?"

O dragão bufou, irritado com a mera sugestão da mulher.

"Kuon não ajuda nem a si mesmo! O que ele poderia fazer por ela?"

"Kuon?" Kyoko estava quase tendo um faniquito só de pensar que haveria mais uma criatura mágica na equação. Ten e o dragão, por sua vez, ignoravam-na completamente, totalmente absortos em medirem forças um contra o outro.

"Ele pode ajuda-la de uma maneira que você jamais poderá."

Por mais que ela estivesse curiosa sobre o que os dois estavam conversando e incomodada por falarem dela como se ela não estivesse presente, Kyoko apenas os observava atentamente. Ten era a imagem da tranquilidade, enquanto o dragão parecia agitado, sua cauda se movendo de um lado para o outro como se assim pudesse dissipar sua ansiedade.

Instintivamente tentando acalma-lo, Kyoko o reconfortou acariciando-o, o que teve efeito imediato. Ten ergueu as sobrancelhas em surpresa e abafou uma risadinha, mas Kyoko não percebeu. Seus pensamentos estavam nas palavras que Ten e o dragão haviam trocado.

Alheia também ao constrangimento do dragão, que previa que Ten o provocaria pelo resto da vida com o que havia acabado de acontecer, Kyoko direcionou todo o arsenal que tinha contra ele.

"_Por favor_, Senhor Dragão! Se Kuon pode me ajudar, peço que me deixe falar com ele!"

Os olhos dela estavam avermelhados por causa do choro recente. Seus longos cílios conservavam a umidade das lágrimas vertidas. Se ele se concentrasse o bastante, poderia ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos. O cheiro dela indicava ansiedade e medo, mas não era medo _dele_ e sim de sua negação.

Para os sentidos aguçados de um dragão, Kyoko era um livro aberto, da fisiologia aos sentimentos. Portanto, considerando-se que ele havia acabado de descobrir que não conseguiria frustrá-la mais do que já havia feito, era extraordinário que uma criatura tão frágil conseguisse exercer tanto poder sobre ele.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

Kyoko was so eager to meet Kuon that she barely managed to sleep at night. Assuming it was night, because there was no way to be sure inside a cave. Still, she rolled over in bed for several hours, and after sleeping for what seemed like a few minutes, Ten had woken her up.

The tunnel that Muse indicated to her, unlike all the others, was too narrow for the passage of a dragon. As she walked through it, she wondered what kind of magical creature she would find and mentally replayed all the arguments she had thought of during the sleepless night to persuade him to join the Resistance.

She was so engrossed in her own thoughts that the light caught her by surprise. The tunnel abruptly opened to the outside of the cave, more precisely to a forest in which she had never been, probably on the other side of the waterfall and outside Sho's domain. Blinking repeatedly to get accustomed to the magnificent light after several days of confinement, she glanced around in ecstasy. It was _real_ light, not a fake light from a white crystal. There was also the sound of water and birds, which immediately cheered her up. The sun warmed her body, and the fresh air, unlike the air from a green crystal, carried the sound of nature and the smell of wet earth.

Amazed, Kyoko laughed and looked back to where the entrance of the cave should be, wondering how good it would be if the dragon agreed to go out a little to stretch his wings, but what she saw sent her from heaven to hell in a second.

"No no no...!"

The tunnel had disappeared. To add to her desperation, an unexpected male voice interrupted her frantic examination of the solid surface that seconds before had been a passage.

"The entrance was sealed."

Kyoko had not heard the sound of his footsteps, nor had she sensed a presence behind her. As a result, her shriek was somewhat shameful, but at least she quickly remembered taking a fighting stance and concentrating on the possible threat. And concentrate she did, but only until her brain had finished processing the appearance of the stranger who was casually talking to her.

"I'll reopen it so you can go back when we're done for the day. Or you can go back sooner if you give up."

She did not understand half of what he had said. Her brain had gone into overdrive.

"Are you... a fairy?"

It was a ridiculous question, considering that he was the taller man she had ever seen, but Kyoko could not think of any other creature that could look so magnificent. With green eyes, golden hair and a well-toned body, he was as handsome and ethereal as manly.

The smile that Kuon gave her in response took her breath away, but lasted only a few seconds. Soon he became taciturn.

Confused, Kyoko opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but was interrupted by a wooden sword flying toward her.

"We have no time to lose. I have much to teach you if only four men cornered you."

Kyoko managed to catch the sword with dexterity, impressing him with her reflexes. It was one less thing for him to teach her.

"Teach me? Like… a training? Ren did not tell me anything about training!"

"...Ren? You mean _Ten_, right?"

Kyoko was too absorbed in her own thoughts to pay attention to him.

"I thought you'd help me with your magical powers!"

Kuon did not understand much of what the strange human was babbling as she gesticulated frantically, but the name Ren had been pronounced times enough that he had no doubt she was not referring to Ten.

If Kyoko were paying attention to him and not to her monologue, she would notice his mood darkening. Finally, since he had something that a dragon does not own - opposable thumbs -, he snapped his fingers in front of her as if he wanted to break whatever sinister spell distracted her. As a result, Kyoko looked at him as if she had just awakened from a trance, which had everything to do with her prodigiously creative mind and nothing to do with witchcraft.

"Who. IS. Ren?" Kuon asked rather irritably.

"..."

"..."

"...The Dragon...?"

She did not want her answer to sound like a question as much as she did not understand why Kuon looked so annoyed. After a long sigh full of meanings, he presented her with the vaguest question of all.

"You really do not know where you got yourself into, do you?" Kyoko just shook her head, uncertain about how to respond, but he did not intend to leave her in the dark for another second. "The creature you named like you would do to a dog is the only black dragon that exists. Probably, the last."

Kyoko murmured "poor thing" and her eyes filled with sorrow. Kuon, on the other hand, did not feel an ounce of pity for the dragon.

"He is considered the Master of the night sky and of the storms. Magical creatures of various dimensions respect him and some even worship him, but you think he is yours to domesticate or something."

The accusation immediately took her out of her stupor.

"What a horrible thing to say! I would never think such a thing! Ren is on the highest level! His nobility should be the goal of all the creatures of the world, magical or not! He's like... a god!"

He was surprised at her vehemence. While Kyoko feverishly numbered Ren's supposed qualities, Kuon wondered if there was any creature in the world more naive than she was.

"You should get away from him." The peremptory tone and abrupt interruption made her shut up. "You will only get hurt if you continue to overestimate him. In fact, you should not even estimate him."

Kyoko pondered his words for a moment.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Kuon sighed. Of all the things Kyoko could ask, she had chosen the one he least wanted to answer.

"Because it seemed appropriate, considering you're misinterpreting the situation."

Skeptical, Kyoko laughed.

"He is a noble and generous creature. What is there to misinterpret?"

"Oh yes, very generous!" The sarcasm in his voice bothered her. "Would he have spared your life at the waterfall if he had known your identity? Would he still protect you if there was no dragonish code of honor?"

Even if those words hurt like knives, Kyoko could tell that Kuon's intention was not to hurt her, but to warn her, perhaps even to protect her from a danger that only he identified. In this, he was not much different from Ren, which made her understand him more easily. Even so, magical creature or not, she did not like anyone to speak ill of the dragon.

Apparently oblivious to her discomfort, Kuon continued his onslaught.

"After he saved you from certain death, made sure you were taken care of and fed, gave you free access to his library so you would not die of boredom and even got you a tutor, I understand that you are grateful to him. However, do not put him on a pedestal because of it. My guess is that you are like the stray animal he rescued and turned into a pet." He scoffed. "That is why it is so ironic that _you_ named _him_. I'm surprised you're still not wearing a leash or-"

"Were not you in a hurry to train me?"

It was unpleasant to admit, but she had surprised him with both the interruption and the barely disguised irritation in her voice.

"...What?"

"You seemed to be in a hurry when you said you had a lot to teach me..."

He did not like the gleam of determination in her eyes, least of all her defiant expression, but what shocked him most was that she was accepting the training without bargaining for his help.

"...Will not you insist that I lend my powers to the Resistance or something?"

"No."

Her response was quick and hissed between teeth. Her anger was almost palpable.

"No?"

His voice was full of mockery and disbelief.

"No. I confess that was my initial idea, but now I would rather keep betting on Ren."

Kuon did not want to show how much the little human had angered him but he failed. With clenched jaw, he tried to sound indifferent.

"Great. Do as you wish."

If the fool wanted to belittle his help - not that he really intended to join the Resistance – too bad for her.

"Great. I will. As always. Not because you told me to."

Neither of them realized that they both looked like sulking children. However, not many days later Kuon would replay such events and be surprised by the bitter taste in his mouth at the thought that she preferred the dragon to him.

* * *

No matter how desperate she was to get help, Kyoko would not ask favors to anyone who questioned Ren's integrity.

That was what she kept repeating to herself, as she literally dragged her feet through the tunnel that would take her back to the dragon. The last thing she wanted was to admit to herself that Kuon was exceptionally skillful. His dexterity might rival that of her previous master, which was something Kyoko had thought impossible.

"You look... wrecked."

Regardless of the words spoken, Ren's voice comforted her.

"Thanks. You know how to make a woman feel special."

Her voice, on the other hand, sounded cold and monotonous.

"...Was the training so bad?"

Kyoko did not want to seem ungrateful, but Kuon really got on her nerves. Maybe more for being so damn good than for what he had said about Ren.

"The Master you arranged me is qualified, I suppose."

Her failed attempt to sound nonchalant made him laugh.

"Oh? It seems he did not make a good first impression..."

Kyoko could not come up with an answer right away. Her weariness only allowed her to slip beneath the dragon's arm and nest there, where the scales were smaller and smoother and she could hear the pleasant palpitation of his heart. Then, as his heat finally comforted her enough, Kyoko managed to say something.

"Kuon is not exactly captivating."

Ren laughed again.

"He knows how to be charming when he wants to. And many say he is quite seductive."

Even sleepy, Kyoko snorted.

"Certainly, he did not want to be charming today."

He noted that she did not comment on the "seductive" part.

"...Did he disrespect you in any way?"

Kyoko was silent for so long that the dragon thought she had fallen asleep.

"No. He was arrogant and irritating, but never disrespectful."

Ren's laughter shook her.

"You just defined him, little one."

Kyoko fell asleep a few seconds later.

* * *

The next day, Kyoko had to concede that Kuon was almost bearable. Okay, he was bearable, but she would never forgive him for impressing her with everything he did.

The creature simply did not give her a breach to attack. He did not even seem to be making any effort, actually. It was as if he could read each of her movements, which made her think that he was reading her mind.

"Stop doing that!"

Kuon raised a blond eyebrow almost in mockery.

"Stop doing what? Beating you up?"

Not that he had ever attacked. So far, he had only avoided her attacks and corrected her posture or movement. Still, the tease was enough to turn a spark into flames.

"You're reading my mind!"

His smile was almost cruel.

"If I had the power to read minds, I would not waste it on you."

The words had the expected and desired effect, and Kyoko attacked him. As usual, Kuon avoided the blows with ease and fluidity, until she was too tired to continue and swayed, falling breathless to the floor.

It was too damn frustrating to feel powerless in front of an opponent, especially considering that she was the leader of those who opposed Sho. Then, when Kuon's shadow covered her, she braced herself for the mocking comment that would destroy what remained of her self-confidence.

"Are you alright?"

The softness in Kuon's voice, more than his words, caught her off guard. Unaware that she was crying, Kyoko looked at him first, then at his outstretched hand.

Shyly accepting it, Kyoko stood up. For a brief moment, she thought of how big his hand was, especially if compared to her own. The heat emanating from it conveyed safety and comforted her. Maybe he was weaving some healing spell, because her tiredness had subsided and her muscles no longer hurt so much.

Too late, Kyoko realized that she had been holding his hand like an idiot. Releasing it as if he burned her, she apologized and blushed, not noticing that he also had not released her hand when appropriate.

"...We'd better call it a day." Kyoko started to protest, but he stopped her. "I would have ended the training an hour ago, but you kept attacking me."

She lowered her eyes and murmured an apology. Kuon cursed mentally, realizing that she was probably scolding herself for being a bad student or something, which was far from the truth.

"It was wrong of me to have yielded to your will. As your mentor, I need to consider your well-being and teach you to respect your own limits. I apologize for my slip. It will not happen again. Allowing you to exhaust yourself on the second day of training would be counterproductive, especially considering that tomorrow's training will be even more intense."

His words reassured her visibly, but there was something else about her. A mixture of surprise and joy, perhaps, that prompted him to reveal how impressed he was with her performance.

"...You are a tough one, you know? Of all the creatures I have trained, you were the one to end the day wanting more."

He intended to say that her dexterity was also far beyond his expectations, but Kyoko's reaction paralyzed him. In the next instant, an unusual thought crossed Kuon's mind: perhaps she was not completely human, after all. Only a magical creature could hypnotize him that way, when her face flushed and a radiant smile brightened her features.

Had she always been so beautiful?

Kyoko, for her part, tried not to gasp under Kuon's scorching gaze. As he began to whisper incomprehensible words, she waited anxiously for the magical effect of what was obviously a spell. However, as his eyes flitted over her face and lingered on her lips, Kyoko only felt shivers as delightful as embarrassing.

The spell must have gone wrong, because Kuon stopped moving his lips and his expression showed concentration and doubt. He still looked somewhat dazed when he led her to the magical entrance of the cave, where they uncomfortably bade farewell.

**A / N - Yes, I know I gave several false leads that the dragon would be Lory: Kyoko's thoughts about the eccentricity of her host, the presence of Ten, Ten calling him "dear"...**

**In my defense, Ten calls Lory "Darling", not "Dear" ;)**

**I was happy to receive several private messages from readers who found my "easter eggs" XD The name Roarken, suggested by Kyoko in the previous chapter, is a joke with the sonority of the name Cain and a merger of "roar" and "Ren".**

**I hope this chapter will make you happy, my dear readers. I think many of us are a little sad/frustrated/disappointed/worried about the latest manga events, so I feel blessed to have the chance to entertain you with my crazy ideas :)**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Kyoko estava tão ansiosa para conhecer Kuon que ela mal conseguiu dormir à noite. _Supondo_ que era noite, porque não havia como ter certeza dentro de uma caverna. Ainda assim, ela revirou na cama por várias horas e, após dormir pelo que pareceu ser alguns minutos, Ten a despertou.

O túnel que a Musa lhe indicou, diferentemente de todos os outros, era estreito demais para a passagem de um dragão. Enquanto caminhava por ele, ela se indagava que tipo de criatura mágica iria encontrar e repassava mentalmente todos os argumentos pensados durante a noite mal dormida para convence-lo a se unir à Resistência.

Ela estava tão absorta nos próprios pensamentos que a claridade a pegou de surpresa. O túnel abruptamente se abriu para o exterior da caverna, mais precisamente para uma floresta na qual ela nunca esteve, provavelmente do outro lado da cachoeira e fora dos domínios de Sho. Piscando repetidas vezes para se acostumar à magnífica claridade após vários dias de confinamento, ela olhou ao redor em êxtase. Era luz _de verdade_, e não uma luz provinda de um cristal branco. Também havia o som de água e de pássaros, o que imediatamente a animou. O calor do sol aqueceu seu corpo, e o ar fresco, diferentemente do ar provindo de um cristal verde, carregava o som da natureza e o cheiro de terra molhada.

Maravilhada, Kyoko riu e olhou para trás, para onde a entrada da caverna deveria estar, pensando em como seria bom se o dragão concordasse em sair um pouco para esticar as asas, mas o que ela viu a levou do céu ao inferno em um segundo.

"Não não não..."

O túnel havia desaparecido. Para aumentar seu desespero, uma inesperada voz masculina interrompeu seu frenético exame da superfície sólida que segundos antes fora uma passagem.

"A entrada foi selada."

Kyoko não havia escutado o som de seus passos, tampouco pressentira uma presença atrás de si. Como consequência, seu gritinho de susto foi um tanto indigno, mas pelo menos ela rapidamente se lembrou de adotar uma postura de combate e de se concentrar na possível ameaça. E ela se concentrou, mas só até seu cérebro terminar de registrar a aparência do desconhecido que casualmente lhe falava.

"Eu vou reabri-la para que você possa voltar quando terminarmos por hoje. Ou então você pode voltar antes, caso desista."

Ela não compreendeu metade do que ele havia dito. Seu cérebro simplesmente havia pifado.

"Você é... uma fada?"

Era uma pergunta ridícula, considerando-se que ela estava diante do homem mais alto que ela já tinha visto, mas Kyoko não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma outra criatura que pudesse ter uma aparência tão magnífica: com olhos verdes como grama jovem e cabelos dourados como o sol, ele era tão belo e etéreo quanto másculo.

O sorriso que Kuon lhe deu em resposta a deixou sem fôlego, mas durou apenas alguns segundos. Logo o semblante dele se tornou taciturno.

Confusa, Kyoko abriu a boca para perguntar o que havia de errado, mas foi interrompida por uma espada de madeira voando em sua direção.

"Não temos tempo a perder. Se você foi encurralada por apenas quatro homens, tenho muito para ensina-la."

Mesmo surpreendida, Kyoko conseguiu pegar a espada com destreza, impressionando-o com seus reflexos. Era uma coisa a menos para ele ensinar a ela.

"Ensinar-me? Ren não me falou nada sobre treinamento!"

"...Ren? Você quis dizer _Ten_, certo?"

Kyoko estava absorta demais nos próprios pensamentos para lhe dar atenção.

"Eu pensei que você iria me ajudar com seus poderes mágicos!"

Kuon não entendeu muito do que a humana estranha começou a balbuciar enquanto gesticulava freneticamente, mas o nome _Ren _fora pronunciado vezes o suficiente para que ele não tivesse dúvidas de que ela não se referia a Ten.

Se Kyoko estivesse prestando atenção nele e não no próprio monólogo, perceberia seu humor se tornado mais e mais sombrio. Por fim, como ele tinha algo que um dragão não possui (polegares opositores), ele estalou os dedos diante dela como se quisesse quebrar qualquer que fosse o encantamento sinistro que a distraía. Como resultado, Kyoko o olhou como se tivesse acabado de despertar de um transe, o que tinha tudo a ver com sua mente prodigiosamente criativa e nada a ver com feitiçaria.

"Quem. É. Ren?" Kuon perguntou um tanto irritado.

"..."

"..."

"...O dragão...?"

Ela não queria que sua resposta soasse como uma pergunta tanto quanto não entendia por que Kuon parecia tão aborrecido. Após um longo suspiro cheio de significados, ele a presentou com a pergunta mais vaga de todas.

"Você realmente não sabe onde se meteu, sabe?" Kyoko apenas negou com a cabeça, incerta sobre como responder, mas ele não pretendia deixa-la no escuro por mais um segundo. "A criatura que você batizou como se fosse seu cachorrinho é o único dragão negro que existe. Provavelmente, será o último."

Kyoko murmurou "pobrezinho" e seus olhos se encheram de pesar. Kuon, por sua vez, não sentia um pingo de pena do dragão.

"Ele é considerado o Mestre do céu noturno e das tempestades. Criaturas mágicas de várias dimensões o respeitam e algumas até o veneram, mas você pensa que ele é seu para domesticar ou coisa assim."

A acusação imediatamente a tirou do estupor.

"Que coisa horrível de se dizer! Eu jamais pensaria tal coisa! Ren está no mais alto patamar! Sua nobreza deveria ser o objetivo de todas as criaturas do mundo, mágicas ou não! Ele é como... um deus!"

Ele se surpreendeu com a veemência dela. Enquanto Kyoko citava febrilmente as supostas qualidades de Ren, Kuon se perguntava se haveria no mundo criatura mais ingênua que ela.

"Você deveria se afastar dele." O tom de voz peremptório e a abrupta interrupção a fizeram se calar. "Acredite em mim, você só vai se magoar se continuar superestimando ele. Aliás, você sequer deveria estimá-lo."

Kyoko ponderou suas palavras por alguns instantes.

"Por que... você está me dizendo isso?"

Kuon suspirou. De todas as coisas que Kyoko poderia perguntar, ela havia escolhido aquela que ele menos queria responder.

"Porque me pareceu adequado, considerando que você está confundindo a situação."

Descrente, Kyoko riu.

"Ele é uma criatura nobre e generosa. O que há para confundir?"

"Oh sim, muito generosa!" O sarcasmo contido na voz dele a incomodou. "Será que ele teria poupado a sua vida na cachoeira se soubesse a sua identidade? Será que ele continuaria protegendo você se não existisse o código de honra dragontino?"

Ainda que tais palavras ferissem como facas, Kyoko conseguiu perceber que a intenção de Kuon não era magoá-la, mas sim alertá-la, talvez até protegê-la de um perigo que somente ele identificava. Nisso ele não era muito diferente de Ren, o que a fazia compreende-lo com mais facilidade. Mesmo assim, criatura mágica ou não, ela não gostava que falassem mal do dragão.

Aparentemente alheio ao desconforto dela, Kuon prosseguiu.

"Depois que ele a salvou da morte certa e garantiu que você fosse cuidada e alimentada, deu-lhe livre acesso à biblioteca para que você não morresse de tédio e até lhe arranjou um tutor, eu compreendo que você se sinta grata. No entanto, não erga um pedestal para ele por causa disso. Do meu ponto de vista, é como se você fosse o animal de rua que ele acolheu e transformou em bichinho de estimação. Por isso é tão irônico que _você _tenha dado um nome a _ele. _Estou surpreso que você ainda não esteja usando uma coleira ou-"

"Você não estava com pressa para me treinar?"

Era desagradável admitir, mas ela o havia surpreendido. Tanto com a interrupção quanto com a irritação mal disfarçada em sua voz.

"...O que?"

"Você pareceu com pressa quando disse que tinha muito para me ensinar..."

Ele não estava gostando nem um pouco do brilho de determinação nos olhos dela, menos ainda de sua expressão desafiadora, mas o que mais o abalou foi que ela estava aceitando o treinamento sem barganhar a ajuda dele.

"...Você não vai insistir para que eu empreste meus poderes à Resistência ou coisa assim?"

"Não."

A resposta dela foi rápida e sibilada entre os dentes. Sua raiva era quase palpável.

"Não?"

A voz dele soou carregada de zombaria e incredulidade.

"Não. Eu confesso que essa foi a minha ideia inicial, mas agora eu prefiro continuar apostando em Ren."

Kuon não quis demonstrar o quanto a pequena humana o havia aborrecido, mas fracassou. Com o maxilar cerrado, ele tentou soar indiferente.

"Ótimo. Faça como quiser."

Se a tola queria desprezar sua ajuda – não que ele realmente pretendesse se aliar à Resistência -, azar o dela.

"Ótimo. Eu farei. Como sempre. Não porque você me falou para fazer."

Nenhum dos dois percebeu que ambos pareciam crianças birrentas. Contudo, dias depois Kuon relembraria tais eventos e se surpreenderia com o gosto amargo em sua boca ao pensar que ela preferia o dragão a ele.

* * *

Não importava quão desesperada ela estava para conseguir ajuda, Kyoko não pediria coisa alguma a quem quer que questionasse a integridade de Ren.

Era isso o que ela repetia para si mesma enquanto literalmente arrastava os pés pelo túnel que a levaria de volta ao dragão ao final do primeiro dia de treinamento. A última coisa que ela queria era admitir para si mesma que Kuon era excepcionalmente habilidoso. Sua destreza talvez rivalizasse com a de seu mestre anterior, o que era uma coisa que Kyoko julgara impossível e que a fazia repensar incomodamente se ela havia sido sábia ao rejeitar prematuramente a ideia de fazê-lo se aliar à Resistência.

"Você parece... destruída."

Independentemente das palavras ditas, a voz de Ren a reconfortou.

"Obrigada. Você sabe fazer uma mulher se sentir especial."

A voz dela, por outro lado, soou fria e monótona.

"...O treino foi tão ruim assim?"

Kyoko não queria parecer ingrata, mas Kuon realmente lhe dava nos nervos. Talvez mais por ser _tão bom _do que pelo que ele havia falado sobre Ren.

"O Mestre que você me arrumou é qualificado, eu suponho."

Sua tentativa fracassada de soar indiferente o fez rir.

"Oh? Pelo visto você não gostou dele..."

Kyoko não teve forças para elaborar uma resposta de imediato. Seu cansaço somente a permitiu se embrenhar sob o braço do dragão e se aninhar ali, onde as escamas eram menores e mais lisas e havia o agradável palpitar do que deveria ser seu coração. Então, quando o calor que emanava dele finalmente a reconfortou o suficiente, Kyoko conseguiu dizer algo.

"Kuon não é exatamente cativante."

Ren riu mais uma vez.

"Ele sabe ser charmoso quando quer. E há quem o ache um bocado sedutor."

Mesmo sonolenta, Kyoko bufou.

"Certamente, ele não quis ser charmoso hoje."

O fato de que ela não comentou a parte do "sedutor" chamou-lhe a atenção.

"...Ele a desrespeitou de alguma forma?"

Kyoko ficou calada por tanto tempo que o dragão pensou que ela havia adormecido.

"Não. Ele foi arrogante e irritante, mas nunca desrespeitoso."

A risada de Ren a sacudiu.

"Você acabou de defini-lo, pequenina."

Kyoko adormeceu poucos segundos depois.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Kyoko precisou conceder que Kuon estava quase suportável. Ok, ele estava suportável, mas ela jamais o perdoaria por impressiona-la com tudo que fazia.

A criatura simplesmente não lhe dava uma brecha para atacar. Ele sequer parecia estar se esforçando, na verdade. Era como se ele conseguisse ler cada um de seus movimentos, o que a fez se convencer de que ele estava lendo seus pensamentos.

"Pare de fazer isso!"

Kuon ergueu uma sobrancelha loira quase em deboche.

"Parar de fazer o que? Dar-lhe uma surra?"

Não que ele tivesse atacado alguma vez. Até o momento, ele somente havia evitado os ataques dela e corrigido sua postura ou movimento. Ainda assim, a provocação foi o bastante para transformar uma fagulha em labaredas.

"Você está lendo meus pensamentos! É muito rude!"

O sorriso dele foi quase cruel.

"_Se_ eu tivesse o poder de ler pensamentos, não o desperdiçaria com você."

As palavras tiveram o efeito esperado e desejado, e Kyoko o atacou. Como sempre, Kuon escapou dos golpes com facilidade e fluidez, até que ela ficou sem forças para continuar e se desequilibrou, caindo no chão sem fôlego.

Era absolutamente frustrante sentir-se impotente diante de um adversário, especialmente considerando que ela era a líder da guerrilha que se opunha a Sho. Logo, quando a sombra de Kuon a encobriu, ela se preparou para o comentário zombeteiro que destruiria o que ainda restava de sua autoconfiança.

"Você está bem?"

A suavidade na voz de Kuon, mais do que as palavras ditas, a pegou desprevenida. Sem perceber que estava chorando, Kyoko voltou os olhos primeiro para ele, depois para a mão estendida em sua direção.

Timidamente aceitando-a, Kyoko se levantou. Por um breve momento ela pensou em quão grande a mão dele era, principalmente se comparada à sua. O calor que emanava dela transmitia segurança e a reconfortava. Talvez ele estivesse usando algum feitiço de cura, porque seu cansaço havia diminuído e seus músculos já não doíam tanto.

Tarde demais, ela percebeu que ficara segurando a mão dele feito uma idiota. Soltando-a como se a queimasse, Kyoko se desculpou enquanto corava, sem perceber que ele também não havia soltado a mão dela quando deveria.

"...É melhor encerrarmos por hoje." Kyoko começou a protestar, mas ele a deteve. "Eu teria encerrado há uma hora, mas você continuou me atacando."

Ela abaixou os olhos e murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Kuon praguejou mentalmente ao perceber que ela provavelmente estava se recriminando por ser uma péssima aluna ou coisa assim, o que estava bem longe de ser verdade.

"Foi errado da minha parte ter cedido à sua vontade. Como seu mentor, eu preciso considerar o seu bem-estar e ensina-la a respeitar seus próprios limites. Eu peço desculpas por meu deslize. Não vai acontecer de novo. Exauri-la no segundo dia de treino seria contraproducente, especialmente considerando que o treino de amanhã será ainda mais intenso."

Isso a tranquilizou visivelmente, mas também havia algo mais na aparência dela. Um misto de surpresa e alegria, talvez, que o impeliu a revelar quão impressionado ele estava com seu desempenho.

"...Sabe, você é durona. De todas as criaturas que eu já treinei, você foi a única a encerrar o dia querendo mais."

Ele pretendia dizer que a habilidade dela também estava muito acima de suas expectativas, mas a reação de Kyoko o paralisou. No instante seguinte, um pensamento inusitado cruzou a mente de Kuon: talvez ela não fosse completamente humana, afinal. Somente uma criatura mágica poderia hipnotiza-lo daquela maneira, quando o rosto dela corou e um radiante sorriso iluminou suas feições.

Ela sempre havia sido tão bonita?

Kyoko, por sua vez, tentava não ofegar sob o olhar escaldante de Kuon. Quando ele começou a sussurrar palavras incompreensíveis, ela esperou ansiosa pelo efeito mágico do que era obviamente um feitiço. No entanto, conforme os olhos dele passeavam por seu rosto e se detinham em seus lábios, Kyoko somente sentiu arrepios tão deliciosos quanto constrangedores.

O feitiço devia ter dado errado, porque Kuon parou de mover os lábios e sua expressão denotava concentração e dúvida. Ele ainda parecia aturdido quando a levou para a entrada oculta da caverna, onde se despediram desconfortavelmente.

**A/N – Espero que este capítulo os deixem felizes, meus caros leitores. Acho que estamos todos um pouco tristes/frustrados/decepcionados/preocupados com os últimos eventos do mangá, então eu me sinto abençoada por ter a chance de entretê-los com minhas ideias loucas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 4**

Kuon had not exaggerated when he said that training of that day would be more intense. Satisfied with Kyoko's evolution, he had finally dueled with her.

As she returned through the narrow tunnel of the cave, Kyoko still felt her muscles tremble with the impact of his blows, which she had had to block with her own sword because she was not quick enough to dodge.

"Welcome back. How was today's practice?"

_Welcome back. _Even though she was exhausted, Kyoko rejoiced at the dragon's greeting. He no longer treated her as an inevitable problem.

"I cannot raise my arms...", she replied with a tired, embarrassed smile.

Ren noticed that Kyoko, in fact, was walking a little stiff. After contemplating the situation for a few seconds, he headed toward his private chambers, where Kyoko had never been.

"Follow me. I might have exactly what you need."

Intrigued, she followed him through a wide tunnel, until they reached a room that was slightly smoky and hot.

"Is that... what I think it is?"

The dragon shrugged.

"Many mountains have a hot spring."

Ren spoke as if having a private hot spring was no big deal, but for Kyoko it was paradise. Immediately excited at the prospect of relaxing her exhausted muscles, she began to undress.

"Kyoko, I just came to say that-" Unable to believe her own eyes, Ten stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh sweetie, what are you doing?"

After searching for her everywhere, she had finally found Kyoko. In the most unlikely place. Doing something absurdly unexpected.

"Hello, Muse! Wanna join me?"

With some difficulty because of her trembling arms, the smiling young woman was slowly removing piece by piece of clothing in front of the dragon, who watched her with bated breath.

"Girl... you're undressing!"

Kyoko laughed.

"It's alright, Ten. I am not ashamed of you."

Gaping, Muse looked at the dragon, who hastily justified himself.

"She is not ashamed, Ten."

Too focused on the complex task of undressing when your two arms are like dead weights, Kyoko did not see the reproachful look that Muse directed at Ren.

"But dear, what about _him_?"

Kyoko glanced absently at the dragon for a second before answering, oblivious to the anxiety that was consuming him.

"I am not ashamed of him, either."

For her, however much Ren was as intelligent as a human being, undressing in front of him was like undressing in front of a cat.

"See? She is not ashamed of me."

Again, Kyoko did not notice that Ten scolded him with her eyes.

"But he is... well... a _male_!"

Kyoko stopped undressing, looked up at Ten, and tilted her head, pondering the situation.

"Hm... I understand what you mean because of the voice, but..." Approaching Muse after looking thoughtfully at Ren, who seemed petrified, Kyoko spoke to her in a low, conspiratorial tone. "...Where is it...? I mean, there should be... you know... the _hanging thing_..."

It is obvious that the dragon heard every word. At the sound of Ten's laughter, Ren virtually run away from the embarrassing situation, allowing Kyoko finally to have privacy.

* * *

As the hot water relaxed her aching body, Kyoko tried to focus on the next steps of the impending confrontation with Sho. She had a lot to think about, especially after the excellent news that Muse had given her.

Ten surprised her by agreeing to deliver a message to the Resistance. As she seemed human and fragile, she could easily navigate both through the hideout of the rebels and through enemy territory without raising suspicion, which was a precious advantage.

Kyoko had hardly thought of the words she would write to reassure and guide her friends when her willful mind diverged to the topic that was quickly becoming her obsession.

She _really_ did not want to think about Kuon. _Again_.

Kyoko never imagined that she would miss the initial arrogance and coldness. Yes, Kuon could be incomparably annoying, but it was more useful for her purposes that he remained unpleasant.

_"He knows how to be charming when he wants to. And many say he's quite seductive."_

The dragon's words also did not leave her mind, increasing her torment. Damn, she had allies to recruit, strategies to plot, and a war to win! There was no room in her life for a broad chest, strong shoulders, powerful arms, shapely legs, and a dazzling face. Better saying, she should not even be _thinking_ about it, considering she was not completely convinced he could not read minds.

Perhaps, if she had not been admiring him so much, such thoughts would never have infiltrated her mind. Perhaps, if he had never been gentle, she would never feel her body warm, more because of his closeness than physical exertion.

But now it was too late to think about it. The damage had been done. Her mind feverishly recalled the training of the day, more precisely the moment when their swords crossed and their bodies were close enough for their breaths to mingle.

Kuon could have knocked her down easily, but he kept blocking her attack and looking at her with a restless expression. There was a silent plea in his eyes, but before she could decipher it, he broke the contact between them and ended the day's training, leaving her uneasy ever since.

Like a coward, she had run to Ren. Yes, the dragon was her safe haven. A visibly deadly creature, indeed, but incomparably noble and generous. Beside him, Kyoko felt safe and her mind quieted down.

**A few days later**

The days went by as ruthlessly as her tiring routine of training. Ten had not yet returned with news of the Resistance, which made Kyoko anxious, but the most exhausting thing was to deal with the handsome, smart and witty tutor Ren had arranged for her.

With each class, she discovered a new facet of him. His taunts no longer bothered her so much, and when he revealed to her, with the pride reflected in his eyes, that she was acquiring the self-control necessary for an eventual confrontation with Sho, Kyoko finally understood what he was doing.

Kuon, in fact, was preparing her, and not just physically. As long as Sho pissed her with his arrogant personality, he would always have the upper hand. Thus, Kuon irritated her to accustom her to dealing with anger during a confrontation.

Kyoko, who already admired him, began to feel grateful to him. So far so good. It was not something different from what she felt for every teacher she ever had. However, adding admiration and gratitude to the physical attraction that grew every minute proved a dangerous combination, since she began to want more and more from Kuon.

More satisfied smiles when she hit him properly. More comments of approval when she anticipated his next movement. More of the tender voice telling her to rest a few minutes.

And, above all else, more unarmed combat classes.

Oh yeah. Kyoko would never admit it aloud, but her favorite moments were those in which Kuon told her, in a low, hoarse voice, what she should do to get him out of the way when he pinned her to the ground or against a tree. His weight on her, his muscles flexing and the heat of his body numbed her, and Kyoko wondered if he had ever realized how hesitantly she followed his instructions to break free.

Day by day, after every disturbing training, she would return to the safety of the cave, where Ren waited for her, ignorant of the fact that she had perverted his noble act of aid into something almost sinful.

Needless to say, Kyoko began to feel more and more uncomfortable with herself.

* * *

"I..."

It was the fifth time Kyoko had started to say something and stopped. Ren, her victim, tried to be patient, but even a dragon has a limit.

"Woman, if you do not speak at once about what's bothering you, I'll have to extract the truth from you."

Kyoko took a deep breath. She did not want to find out what interrogation techniques he would use against her.

"I... I have been thinking... that maybe my training... I mean, I think it would be better... for my training... if I had another... Master...?"

The dragon examined the human in front of him. Under the weight of his gaze, Kyoko shifted uncomfortably.

"... Another Master?"

"Yes."

She did not seem at all pleased with herself for such a decision, but the dragon knew that straightforward questions would only result in evasive answers.

"Okay, but you'll have to tell him that."

Kyoko immediately paled.

"What?"

"I'll get you another Master, but first you'll have to dismiss Kuon. Tell him you do not need him anymore. Tell him he is unnecessary."

She thought she would faint.

"But... I cannot do this!"

"Why?"

"Because it would not be true! I still need him and I want him to continue teaching me!"

Ren almost smiled at the success of his maneuver.

"Did not you just say that it would be best for your training if you had another Master?"

"Yes, I did! And it was a big fat lie!"

Under the dragon's accusing gaze, Kyoko cringed.

"And why did you lie?"

"..."

"What did he do to you?"

"...Nothing."

Ren was not satisfied with the whispered denial.

"Did he disrespect you?"

Kyoko immediately straightened.

"No!" After the initial outburst, she cringed before whispering the most embarrassing explanation of her life. "And that's exactly the problem."

Despite his exceptional hearing, Ren did not believe his ears.

"... Can you repeat that?"

Some dam inside her broke. Kyoko started pacing back and forth, as she got everything off her chest, all the while gesturing frantically.

"He never did anything but teach me!" Her tone was accusatory, even though she was reporting exactly what is expected of a tutor. "But there's all that heat, and the closeness, and the glances... I cannot concentrate!" Ren gaped watching her. She was like a rare phenomenon. "The smell of him... is not natural! No one should smell _so damn good_ after spending hours exercising!"

Feeling defeated, she shrank to the ground and began to tremble. "I'd better get away from him, though I do not want to. Kuon is..."

She thought of many adjectives to complete her sentence, but they all embarrassed her.

"...A distraction?"

She sighed in relief. Ren seemed destined to save her.

"Yes, a distraction."

Still crouched on the floor, Kyoko did not dare look at the dragon. She could not bear to see the disappointment in his eyes. After all, she was rejecting the help he had arranged for her, and for the most futile reason in the world.

Ren's voice, however, sounded steady and not at all disappointed.

"OK. Kuon will no longer be your Master. Tomorrow I'll get you a new one."

Feeling even more miserable for abusing Ren's generosity, Kyoko thanked him before going to her room, where she waited in vain for Ten to appear with news to distract her from her agony.

**A/N - I wrote three chapters at once, so the next update will be soon.**

**For those who do not remember, Kyoko actually said that she did not care if they saw her naked body (in Karuizawa, before the conversation with Shoko at the hot spring). XD**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Kuon não havia exagerado quando disse que o treino daquele dia seria mais intenso. Satisfeito com a evolução de Kyoko, ele finalmente havia duelado com ela.

Enquanto retornava pelo túnel estreito da caverna, Kyoko ainda sentia seus músculos trepidarem com o impacto dos golpes dele, os quais ela tivera que aparar com a própria espada porque não era rápida o bastante para se esquivar.

"Bem-vinda de volta. Como foi o treino de hoje?"

_Bem-vinda de volta._ Mesmo se sentindo no limite de suas forças, Kyoko se alegrou com a saudação do dragão, que não a tratava mais como um aborrecimento inevitável.

"Não consigo erguer os braços...", ela respondeu com um sorriso cansado e constrangido.

Ren reparou que Kyoko, de fato, caminhava um tanto dura e com os braços parados junto ao corpo. Após contemplar a situação por alguns segundos, ele seguiu em direção aos seus aposentos privativos, onde Kyoko jamais estivera.

"Venha. Eu tenho algo que pode ajudá-la."

Intrigada, ela o acompanhou por um largo túnel, até que eles chegaram a um aposento ligeiramente enfumaçado e quente.

"I-isso é... o que eu penso que é?"

O dragão deu de ombros.

"Muitas montanhas abrigam uma fonte termal."

Ren falou como se ter uma terma particular não fosse nada de mais, mas para Kyoko aquilo era o paraíso. Imediatamente reanimada com a perspectiva de relaxar os músculos exauridos, ela começou a se despir.

"Kyoko, eu só vim para dizer que-" Sem acreditar nos próprios olhos, Ten parou de supetão diante da cena em andamento. "O que você está fazendo?"

Após procurar a humana por toda a caverna, ela finalmente a havia encontrado. No lugar mais improvável. Fazendo algo absurdamente inesperado.

"Olá, Musa! Quer se juntar a mim?"

Com certa dificuldade por causa dos braços trêmulos, a sorridente jovem estava lentamente removendo peça por peça de roupa na frente do dragão, que a tudo assistia com a respiração suspensa.

"Garota... você está se despindo!"

Kyoko riu.

"Tudo bem, Ten. Eu não me importo que vocês me vejam nua."

Boquiaberta, a Musa olhou para o dragão, que apressadamente se justificou.

"Ela não se importa, Ten."

Concentrada demais na complexa tarefa de se despir quando se tem dois braços que mais parecem pesos mortos, Kyoko não viu o olhar reprovador que a Musa destinou a Ren.

"Mas querida, e quanto a _ele?_"

Kyoko olhou distraidamente para o dragão por um segundo antes de responder, alheia à ansiedade que o consumia.

"Eu também não tenho vergonha dele."

Para ela, por mais que Ren fosse um ser tão ou mais inteligente que um ser humano, despir-se na frente dele era como se despir na frente de um gato.

"Viu? Ela não tem vergonha de mim."

Novamente, Kyoko não percebeu que Ten o censurou com o olhar.

"Mas ele é... bem... um macho!"

Kyoko parou de se despir, ergueu os olhos para Ten e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ponderando a situação.

"Hm... eu entendo o que você quer dizer por causa da voz, mas..." Aproximando-se da Musa após olhar pensativamente para Ren, que parecia petrificado, Kyoko lhe falou em tom baixo e conspiratório. "...Onde está...? Quero dizer, deveria haver... você sabe... aquela _coisa _pendurada..."

É óbvio que o dragão ouviu cada palavra. Ao som das gargalhadas de Ten, Ren praticamente fugiu da constrangedora situação.

* * *

Conforme a água quente operava a mágica de relaxar seu corpo dolorido, Kyoko tentava se concentrar nos próximos passos do iminente confronto com Sho, especialmente após a excelente notícia que a Musa havia lhe dado.

Ten a surpreendera ao aceitar entregar uma mensagem à Resistência. Por ter aparência humana e frágil, ela poderia facilmente transitar tanto pelo esconderijo dos rebeldes quanto por território inimigo sem chamar a atenção, o que era uma preciosa vantagem.

Kyoko mal havia pensado nas palavras que escreveria para tranquilizar e orientar seus amigos quando sua mente voluntariosa divergiu para o tópico que estava rapidamente se tornando sua obsessão.

Ela _realmente_ não queria pensar em Kuon. _De novo_.

Kyoko nunca imaginou que sentiria falta da arrogância e frieza iniciais. Sim, Kuon podia ser incomparavelmente irritante, mas era mais útil aos seus propósitos que ele continuasse sendo desagradável.

"_Ele sabe ser charmoso quando quer. E dizem que ele é um bocado sedutor."_

As palavras do dragão também não saíam de sua mente, aumentando o seu tormento. Diabos, ela tinha aliados para recrutar, estratégias para traçar e uma guerra para vencer! Não havia espaço em sua vida para um peito largo, ombros fortes, braços poderosos, pernas torneadas e um rosto estonteante. Melhor dizendo, Kyoko sequer deveria estar _pensando_ nisso, considerando que ela não estava completamente convencida de que ele não podia ler mentes.

Talvez, se ela não o estivesse admirando tanto, tais pensamentos nunca teriam se infiltrado em sua mente. Talvez, se ele nunca tivesse sido gentil, ela nunca sentiria seu corpo se aquecer mais pela proximidade dele do que pelo esforço físico.

Mas agora era tarde demais para pensar nisso. O estrago havia sido feito. Sua mente repassava febrilmente o treino do dia, mais precisamente o momento em que suas espadas se cruzaram e seus corpos ficaram próximos o bastante para que suas respirações se mesclassem.

Kuon poderia tê-la derrubado facilmente, mas permaneceu aparando seu ataque e olhando-a com uma expressão desassossegada. Havia uma súplica silenciosa em seus olhos, mas antes que ela pudesse decifra-la, ele rompeu o contato entre eles e encerrou o treino do dia, deixando-a inquieta desde então.

Feito uma covarde, ela havia corrido para Ren. Sim, o dragão era seu porto seguro. Uma criatura visivelmente mortal, de fato, mas de nobreza e generosidade incomparáveis. Ao lado dele, Kyoko se sentia segura e sua mente se aquietava.

**Alguns dias depois**

Os dias transcorreram tão impiedosamente quanto sua cansativa rotina de treino. Ten ainda não havia retornado com notícias da Resistência, o que deixava Kyoko ansiosa, mas o mais desgastante era lidar com o belo, vigoroso e espirituoso Mestre que Ren havia lhe arranjado.

A cada aula ela descobria uma nova faceta dele. Suas provocações já não a aborreciam tanto, e quando ele revelou a ela, com o orgulho refletido em seus olhos, que ela estava adquirindo o autocontrole necessário para um eventual confronto com Sho, Kyoko finalmente compreendeu o que ele estava fazendo.

Kuon, de fato, a estava preparando, e não só fisicamente. Enquanto Sho a abalasse com sua arrogância e comentários prepotentes, ele sempre teria vantagem sobre ela. Assim, Kuon a irritava para acostuma-la a lidar com a raiva durante um confronto.

Kyoko, que já o admirava, passou a ser grata a ele. Até aí, não era algo diferente do que ela sentiu por basicamente todo professor que ela teve. Contudo, adicionar admiração e gratidão à atração física que crescia a cada minuto provou-se uma combinação perigosa, já que ela passou a querer sempre mais de Kuon: mais sorrisos satisfeitos quando ela o golpeava corretamente, mais comentários de aprovação quando ela antecipava seu próximo movimento, mais da voz terna dizendo-lhe para descansar alguns minutos e, principalmente, mais aulas de combate desarmado.

Oh sim. Kyoko jamais admitiria em voz alta, mas seus momentos favoritos eram aqueles em que Kuon lhe dizia, com voz ofegante e rouca, o que ela deveria fazer para se desvencilhar dele, quando ele a imobilizava no chão ou contra uma árvore. O peso dele sobre ela, seus músculos se flexionando e o calor de seu corpo a entorpeciam, e Kyoko se perguntava se alguma vez ele havia percebido com qual hesitação ela seguia as instruções dele para se libertar.

Findo mais um inquietante dia de treino, ela retornava para a segurança da caverna, onde Ren a aguardava com olhos acolhedores e palavras de boas-vindas que tencionavam revigora-la, mas que aos poucos a fizeram se sentir mais e mais desconfortável. Afinal, o dragão não fazia ideia de que ela havia desvirtuado sua nobre ação de ajuda-la em algo que lhe trazia mundana satisfação.

"Eu..."

Era a quinta vez que Kyoko começava a dizer algo e parava. Ren, sua vítima, tentava ser paciente, mas até um dragão tem um limite.

"Mulher, se você não falar de uma vez o que a está incomodando, eu terei que extrair a verdade de você."

Kyoko respirou fundo. Ela não pretendia descobrir quais técnicas de interrogatório ele usaria contra ela.

"Eu... estive pensando... que talvez meu treino... digo, eu acho que seria melhor... para o meu treino... se eu tivesse outro... Mestre...?"

O dragão examinou a humana diante dele. Sob o peso de seu olhar, Kyoko se remexeu desconfortavelmente.

"...Outro Mestre?"

"Sim."

Ela não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita consigo mesma por ter tomado tal decisão, mas o dragão sabia que perguntas diretas só resultariam em respostas evasivas.

"Ok, mas você terá que dizer isso a ele."

Kyoko imediatamente empalideceu.

"O quê?"

"Eu arranjo outro Mestre para você, mas primeiro você terá que dispensar Kuon. Diga a ele que não precisa mais dele. Diga-lhe que ele é desnecessário."

Ela pensou que iria desfalecer.

"Mas... eu não posso fazer isso!"

"Por que não?"

"Porque não seria verdade! Eu ainda preciso dele e quero que ele continue me ensinando!"

Ren quase sorriu diante do sucesso de sua manobra.

"Você não acabou de dizer que seria melhor para o seu treino se você tivesse outro Mestre?"

"Sim, eu disse! E foi uma mentira grande e gorda!"

Sob o olhar acusador do dragão, Kyoko se encolheu.

"E por que você mentiu?"

"..."

"O que ele fez a você?"

"...Nada."

Ren não se satisfez com a negação murmurada.

"Ele a desrespeitou?"

Kyoko imediatamente se empertigou.

"Não!" Após o arroubo inicial, ela voltou a desanimar. Com os ombros caídos e a cabeça baixa, ela choramingou a explicação mais constrangedora de sua vida. "E é esse o problema."

Apesar da excepcional audição, Ren não acreditou no que ouviu.

"...Pode repetir isso?"

Algum dique dentro dela se rompeu. Kyoko começou a andar de um lado para o outro enquanto desabafava seu tormento e gesticulava freneticamente.

"Ele nunca fez nada comigo além de me ensinar!" O tom dela foi acusatório, embora ela estivesse relatando exatamente o que é esperado de um professor. "Mas há todo aquele calor, e a proximidade, e os olhares... eu não consigo me concentrar!" Ren a observava boquiaberto. Aquela humana era como um raro fenômeno da natureza. "O cheiro dele... não é natural! Ninguém deveria cheirar _tão bem_ após passar horas se exercitando!"

Sentindo-se derrotada, ela se encolheu no chão e começou a tremer. "É melhor eu me afastar dele, embora eu não queira. Kuon é..."

Ela pensou em muitos adjetivos para completar sua frase, mas todos eles a constrangiam.

"...Uma distração?"

Ela suspirou aliviada. Ren parecia destinado a salva-la.

"Sim, uma distração."

Ainda encolhida no chão, Kyoko não teve coragem de olhar para o dragão. Ela não suportaria ver a decepção nos olhos dele. Afinal, ela estava rejeitando a ajuda que ele havia arranjado para ela, e pelo motivo mais fútil do mundo.

A voz de Ren, contudo, soou firme e nem um pouco desapontada.

"Ok. Kuon não será mais o seu Mestre. Amanhã buscarei um novo tutor para você."

Sentindo-se ainda mais miserável por estar abusando da generosidade de Ren, Kyoko agradeceu antes de ir para o seu quarto, onde esperou em vão que Ten aparecesse para lhe dar alguma notícia que a distraísse de sua agonia.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5**

Kyoko could not sleep, the Muse had not come back and she had already lost much of what would be a morning training with Kuon.

That is, she was having a really bad day.

Maybe Ren was dismissing him at that very moment. Then she would never see him again. Kuon would never forgive her for giving up their practice. After everything he had done for her, she rewarded him by turning her back on him without an explanation or a word of farewell.

When she realized what she was doing, the sunlight greeted her. Impulsively, Kyoko had run through the narrow tunnel and into the forest. What a stupid thing to do! If she could not find Kuon, she could not go back to the cave the same way, since she could not count on him to open the sealed passage.

Still, it was worth the risk. She needed to see him, to thank him properly. To say goodbye. However, Kuon was not in the clearing where they used to train.

Kyoko almost cried. She had come too late. She would never see him again and it was all her fault. Goodbye approving smiles, goodbye words of encouragement, goodbye eyes shining with pride for her progress. Then, before the first tear rolled down her face, the sound of something big moving in the nearby river caught her attention.

Cautiously approaching the shore where they both used to rest between classes, Kyoko saw him coming out of the water. His golden hair glowed in the sun. For the first time she saw the seductive muscles through the soaked shirt.

Her lips parted in a low moan, but loud enough for him to hear her and look directly at her. Kuon's expression became simultaneously voracious and tender as he walked toward her, all the while looking at her like a predator.

Maybe Kyoko should flee, as any prey would, but his languid movement mesmerized her.

"Good morning. I did not expect to see you here."

Maybe Kyoko should greet him, as any polite person would, but the movement of his lips hypnotized her. Kuon, for his part, took advantage of her torpor to study her closely.

"...Why did you come, Kyoko?"

His voice was a conflicted whisper. He had stopped so close to her that Kyoko could feel the chill of his wet clothes contrasting with the warmth of his skin.

Unable to speak, she just shivered.

Kuon's gaze became even more intense. His nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply. His pupils dilated to the point that they almost swallowed the precious green of his eyes, darkening them invitingly.

"You play with fire coming here. You know that, do not you?"

Her hazy mind agreed. Yes, fire. Kyoko could feel the flames, inside her and in his gaze.

Unable to do anything else, she closed her eyes and offered her lips, surrendering.

* * *

Kyoko returned to Ren as if walking to the scaffold.

"Welcome-"

"Oh great dragon, I am no longer useful to you."

That surprised him. She had not treated him in a servile way in a long time. Besides, Kyoko seemed to be on the verge of tears, but her contrite, measured expression indicated that she was resigned to capital punishment or something.

"...Elaborate, please. I do not understand what you mean."

With her face showing contempt for herself, Kyoko capitulated.

"I'm no longer a virgin." She articulated every word with such precision and solemnity that she seemed to be taking an oath. "I'm no good for your ritual anymore."

If he were standing, he would surely fall. Why was she saying those things to him? If she had kept quiet, he could pretend he did not know anything.

"...I-I... I do not understand..."

Indifferent to his perplexity, Kyoko continued to add nails to her imaginary coffin.

"I gave in to a primary physical impulse. I am a lecherous, shameless woman. I betrayed your generosity by taking from you the only utility I had." Lying on the floor with the determination that was her trademark, Kyoko accepted her fate. "Therefore, I am ready for my punishment. You can devour me raw, baked, fried, or stewed."

Ren was speechless.

"W-wait... wait a sec-"

"I do not even have an excuse to give you. I literally ran up to him and offered myself!"

Mortified, she covered her face with both hands, which did not stop two tears from sliding beneath them and down to the floor.

"...Then you gave yourself to him of your own free will."

"Certainly."

"And he treated you well?"

"Definitely."

"So you're suffering because...?"

She was like a willful enigma. The kind that requires calmness and care to be deciphered.

"I let you down and betrayed your trust. I gave him something that belonged to you."

The dragon scratched his head and sighed heavily.

"Kyoko, let's clear up a few things, shall we?"

She peeked through her fingers and nodded as she sniffed.

"There is no ritual at all. Your virginity has never been of use to me." Good, she had stopped crying and looked at him with a thread of hope in her damp eyes. "Dragons do not devour humans, we've talked about this." She nodded sheepishly. "So get up off the ground." Ren waited for Kyoko to stand and look at him to continue. "You did not have to tell me about what happened-"

"Yes I did! Even if I do not deserve it, your trust is important to me!"

Ren just stared at her without sketching a reaction, but inside he felt like melting. At that moment, the only thing stronger than the urge to get her out of anyone's reach was the urge to tease her.

"Like I was saying, you did not have to tell me about what happened. My nose told me everything I needed to know. "

She immediately paled.

"Your... nose?"

Ren smiled sadistically before replying.

"His scent is all over you."

With a long, mortified groan, Kyoko ran to the hot spring.

* * *

After bathing for the second time that day, Kyoko thought it would be better to avoid Ren while she was not sure she had removed any remnants of what she and Kuon had done. However, Ten's voice talking to the dragon led her to them.

"...to do something! We cannot take the risk-"

"Shhh!"

"But they caught-!"

"Ten!"

Muse's voice showed urgency and concern. Ren, for his part, just wanted the woman to shut up before she could say more than she should.

"Come closer, little one."

Kyoko approached them with a tormented expression.

"Muse... what happened to my friends?"

Ten looked ruefully at Ren before speaking.

"The hideout was discovered." Kyoko palled and opened her mouth to ask if they were all well, but Muse was faster. "Do not worry, they got away. However..."

"However...?"

"...Uesugi needed to stay behind, as a bait, delaying the enemies. He has not been seen ever since."

Kyoko looked about to faint.

"My Master...? Sho captured my Master?"

Ten and the dragon exchanged a meaningful look.

"Kyoko, you never told me that Uesugi had trained you."

She was so disoriented that it took several seconds to respond to the dragon.

"Yes... He was teaching me... But we did not have more than a few classes. I was just a novice when I was cornered at the waterfall."

Only a few lessons with Uesugi was enough to explain why she had adapted so splendidly to Kuon's training.

"And how did you convince him to train you?"

So many questions were not making sense, especially because she was too preoccupied to realize the obvious.

"It was not so hard, actually. He also wanted to stop Sho, but without getting directly involved. _Sniff_... That fool... he did not want to get involved... " Kyoko began to sob. "Then why did he bait himself?"

Muse comforted her motherly.

"Honey, he'll be fine!"

"He's so old! He will never survive the prison!"

Despite the seriousness of the moment and the sobbing of the young woman, Ren smothered a laugh.

"Actually, he's only sixty and he's tougher than the three of us together."

Kyoko seemed not to hear, so absorbed was she in imagining terrible scenarios.

"They must be torturing him right now!"

It was getting harder for Ren to not laugh.

"And he must be loving every second!"

Ten gave him a warning look, but it was too late.

"Wait... do you know Master Uesugi?" Ren smiled to the human, who had finally understood the situation. "So he's... a magical creature?"

Kyoko's perplexed face was the last straw and the dragon laughed out loud. Ten, cursing the insensitivity of the males, turned to her.

"Yes Dear. Uesugi has lived among humans for decades, remaining anonymous. Therefore, we need to free him before he uses his powers to escape."

It was like music to her ears. Ten had just proposed an incursion into enemy territory to rescue a magical creature, who was also her first Master.

Sho would not even know what had hit him.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Kyoko não conseguiu dormir, a Musa não havia voltado e ela já havia perdido boa parte do que seria uma manhã de treino com Kuon.

Ou seja, seu dia não poderia ter começado pior.

Talvez Ren o estivesse dispensando naquele exato momento. Então, ela jamais o veria de novo. Kuon nunca a perdoaria por ter desistido do treino. Depois de tudo o que ele havia feito por ela, ela o recompensou virando-lhe as costas sem uma explicação ou uma palavra de despedida.

Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, a luz do sol a saudou. Impulsiva, Kyoko havia corrido pelo túnel até a floresta. Que coisa estúpida de se fazer! Se ela não conseguisse encontrar Kuon, não poderia voltar para a caverna pelo mesmo caminho, já que não poderia contar com ele para abrir a passagem selada.

Ainda assim, valia a pena arriscar. Ela _precisava_ vê-lo, para agradece-lo adequadamente. Despedir-se. Porém, Kuon não estava na clareira onde eles costumavam treinar.

Kyoko quase chorou. Ela chegara tarde demais. Ela nunca mais o veria e a culpa era toda dela. Adeus sorrisos aprovadores, adeus palavras de incentivo, adeus olhos brilhando de orgulho pela evolução dela. Então, antes que a primeira lágrima rolasse por seu rosto, o som de algo grande se movendo no rio próximo chamou-lhe a atenção.

Cautelosamente se aproximando da margem na qual ambos costumavam descansar entre os treinos, Kyoko o viu saindo das águas. Seus cabelos dourados resplandeciam ao sol. Pela primeira vez, ela viu os músculos sedutores através da camisa encharcada.

Seus lábios entreabriram em um gemido baixo, mas alto o bastante para que ele a ouvisse e olhasse diretamente para ela. A expressão de Kuon se tornou simultaneamente voraz e terna enquanto caminhava até ela, o tempo todo olhando-a como um predador.

Talvez Kyoko devesse fugir, como faria qualquer presa, mas ela estava hipnotizada pelo caminhar fluido e lânguido.

"Olá. Eu não esperava vê-la aqui."

Talvez Kyoko devesse saudá-lo, como faria qualquer pessoa educada, mas ela estava hipnotizada pelo movimento dos lábios dele. Kuon, por sua vez, aproveitou o torpor dela para estuda-la detidamente.

"...Por que você veio, Kyoko?"

Sua voz não passou de um sussurro conflituoso. Ele havia parado tão perto dela, que Kyoko podia sentir o frio de suas roupas molhadas contrastando com o calor de sua pele.

Incapaz de falar, ela apenas estremeceu.

O olhar de Kuon se tornou ainda mais intenso. Suas narinas inflaram e ele inalou profundamente. Suas pupilas dilataram ao ponto de quase engolirem o verde precioso de seus olhos, escurecendo-os convidativamente.

"Você brinca com fogo vindo aqui. Você sabe disso, não sabe?"

Sua mente enevoada concordou. Sim, fogo. Kyoko podia sentir as chamas dentro dela e no olhar dele.

Incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa, ela fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, rendendo-se.

* * *

Kyoko retornou para Ren como se caminhasse para o cadafalso.

"Bem-vinda-"

"Eu não tenho mais utilidade para você, oh grandioso dragão."

Isso o surpreendeu. Fazia tempo que ela não o tratava de maneira servil. Além disso, Kyoko parecia à beira das lágrimas, mas sua expressão contrita e determinada indicava que ela estava resignada à punição capital ou coisa do tipo.

"...Elabore, por favor. Não entendo o que você quer dizer."

Com o rosto denotando desprezo por si mesma, Kyoko capitulou.

"Eu não sou mais virgem." Ela articulou cada palavra com tanta precisão e solenidade que pareceu estar fazendo um juramento. "Não sirvo mais para o seu ritual."

Se ele estivesse de pé, certamente cairia. Por que ela estava dizendo aquelas coisas para ele? Se ela tivesse ficado calada, ele poderia fingir que não sabia de nada.

"...E-eu... não estou entendendo..."

Indiferente à perplexidade dele, Kyoko continuou acrescentando pregos ao seu caixão imaginário.

"Cedi a um impulso físico primário. Não passo de uma mulher leviana. Traí sua generosidade ao tirar de você a única utilidade que eu tinha." Deitando-se no chão com a determinação que lhe era peculiar, Kyoko aceitou o seu destino. "Portanto, estou pronta para a minha punição. Pode me devorar crua, assada, frita ou ensopada."

Ren estava boquiaberto.

"E-espere... espere um momento..."

"Eu sequer tenho uma desculpa para dar a você. Eu literalmente corri até ele e me ofereci!"

Mortificada, ela cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos, o que não evitou que duas lágrimas deslizassem por baixo delas até o chão.

"...Então, você se entregou a ele de livre vontade."

"Certamente."

"E ele a tratou bem?"

"Definitivamente."

"E você está sofrendo porque...?"

Ela era como um enigma voluntarioso, do tipo que exige calma e cuidado para ser decifrado.

"Eu o decepcionei e traí a sua confiança. Dei a ele algo que lhe pertencia."

O dragão coçou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente.

"Kyoko, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas, sim?"

Ela o espiou por entre os dedos e assentiu com a cabeça enquanto fungava.

"Não há ritual algum. Sua virgindade nunca teve utilidade para mim." Ótimo, ela havia parado de chorar e o olhava com um fio de esperança nos olhos úmidos. "Dragões não devoram humanos, já conversamos sobre isso." Ela assentiu timidamente. "Portanto, levante-se do chão." Ren esperou que Kyoko estivesse de pé e olhando-o para prosseguir. "Você não precisava ter me contado sobre o que aconte-"

"Eu precisava, sim! Mesmo que eu não a mereça, sua confiança é importante para mim!"

Ren apenas a olhou sem esboçar reação, mas por dentro ele se sentiu derreter. Naquele momento, a única coisa mais forte que o desejo de leva-la para longe do alcance de qualquer um era a vontade de provoca-la.

"Como eu estava dizendo, você não precisava ter me contado sobre o que aconteceu. O meu olfato me disse tudo o que eu precisava saber."

Ela imediatamente empalideceu.

"Seu... olfato?"

Ren sorriu sadicamente antes de responder.

"O cheiro dele e do que vocês fizeram está em você todinha."

Com um gemido longo e mortificado, Kyoko correu para a fonte termal.

* * *

Após se lavar cuidadosamente pela segunda vez naquele dia, Kyoko pensou que seria bom evitar Ren enquanto ela não tivesse certeza de ter removido quaisquer resquícios do que ela e Kuon haviam feito. Contudo, a voz de Ten conversando com o dragão a levou até eles.

"...que fazer alguma coisa! Não podemos correr o risco de-"

"Shhh."

"Mas eles capturaram-!"

"Ten!"

A voz da Musa denotava urgência e preocupação. Ren, por sua vez, só queria que a mulher se calasse porque ele sabia que Kyoko estava perto o bastante para escuta-los.

"...Aproxime-se, pequenina."

Kyoko surgiu no campo de visão dos dois com uma expressão atormentada.

"Musa... o que aconteceu com os meus amigos?"

Ten olhou pesarosamente para Ren antes de falar.

"O esconderijo deles foi descoberto." Kyoko abriu a boca para perguntar se estavam todos bem, mas a Musa foi mais rápida. "Não se preocupe, eles conseguiram fugir. Contudo..."

"Contudo...?"

"...Uesugi precisou servir de isca e ficou para trás, atrasando os inimigos. Ele não foi visto desde então."

Kyoko pareceu prestes a desmaiar.

"Meu Mestre...? Capturaram meu Mestre?"

Ten e o dragão trocaram um olhar cheio de significados.

"Kyoko, você nunca me contou que Uesugi havia treinado você."

Ela estava tão desorientada que demorou vários segundos para responder o dragão.

"Sim... Ele estava me ensinando... Mas não tivemos mais do que algumas aulas. Eu era só uma novata quando fui encurralada na cachoeira."

Somente algumas aulas com Uesugi era o suficiente para explicar por que ela havia se adaptado tão esplendidamente ao treino de Kuon.

"E como você conseguiu convence-lo a treina-la?"

Tantas perguntas não estavam fazendo sentido, especialmente porque ela estava preocupada demais para perceber o óbvio.

"Não foi tão difícil, na verdade. Ele também queria parar Sho, mas sem se envolver diretamente. _Sniff... _Aquele tolo... ele não queria se envolver..." Kyoko começou a soluçar. "Então por que ele serviu de isca?"

A Musa a consolou maternalmente.

"Querida, ele ficará bem."

"Ele é tão velho! Não vai suportar o calabouço!"

Apesar da seriedade do momento e do choro da jovem, Ren abafou uma risada.

"Na verdade, ele só tem sessenta anos e é mais resistente que nós três juntos."

Kyoko pareceu não escutar, tão absorta estava em imaginar cenários terríveis.

"Devem estar torturando o pobrezinho!"

Estava cada vez mais difícil para Ren segurar uma gargalhada.

"E ele deve estar adorando cada segundo!"

Ten destinou a ele um olhar de advertência, mas já era tarde demais.

"Espera... vocês conhecem o Mestre Uesugi?" Ren sorriu para a humana, que finalmente havia compreendido a situação. "Então ele é... uma criatura mágica?"

O rosto perplexo de Kyoko foi a última gota que faltava para o dragão gargalhar. Ten, após praguejar contra a insensibilidade dos machos, voltou-se para ela.

"Sim, querida. Uesugi tem vivido entre humanos por décadas, mantendo-se no anonimato. Por isso, precisamos liberta-lo antes que ele use seus poderes para escapar."

Era como música para seus ouvidos. Ten havia acabado de propor uma incursão em território inimigo para resgatar uma criatura mágica, que também calhava de ser seu primeiro Mestre.

Sho nem saberia o que o havia atingido.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6**

**Two days later**

Neither of them was fully satisfied with that mission, though both knew there was no better alternative.

If it were up to Kyoko, she would lead a frontal attack on Sho's fortress. In her fertile imagination, she saw herself mounted on the black dragon like a warrior goddess, as he obliterated walls, destroyed catapults and armories, and roared menacingly, to the point of making Sho shit his pants and beg for mercy.

Yes, that would be wonderful. Except that for her dream to come true, Ren would have to agree to join the Resistance, and everyone would have to agree to a direct attack, rather than a mere 'infiltration and rescue' mission.

Kuon, for his part, would rather be alone. He not only did not want to put Kyoko in danger, as being near her was pure torture. Watching her blush sweetly whenever she looked at him and not being able to do anything about it demanded the utmost self-control.

To make matters worse, her scent was driving him crazy. Kuon had been around horny females before, of course he did. However, nothing matched the appeal of Kyoko's pheromone. Just as it had happened on the river's bank two days before, the attraction was almost irresistible, even if the moment could not be more inopportune.

They decidedly needed to talk about what had transpired between them, because he definitely did not want to give up on her, but first they would have to rescue Uesugi.

As he followed Kyoko through enemy territory, Kuon was as impressed by her stealthy skills as by her knowledge of the local routine. It was finally clear why she was the leader of the Resistance, and he conceded that she greatly increased the chances of Uesugi being rescued right under Sho's nose.

After nearly two hours of sneaking, watching and waiting, Kyoko indicated the gate that would take them to the interior of the southeastern tower, where the dungeon was. It was locked, but nothing a basic spell could not solve. After several flights of stairs, they finally reached the cells, where a single prisoner awaited them.

"You are late. I almost died of boredom here."

They both smiled at Uesugi's grumpy voice. If he was well enough to complain, he was not as hurt as Kyoko feared.

"I would have come sooner, but I wasted a precious time trying to persuade a stubborn human not to come with me."

Kyoko did not even think about protesting. She was too busy worrying about the ease of that mission. Where were the guards who were supposed to protect that place?

"Then you should have tried harder. There are about fifty men gathering at the exit of this tower."

Kyoko gasped at Uesugi's words. Fifty men? How had Sho managed to gather so many henchmen so quickly if she was sure no one had seen them?

"I know. It seems like you were not the only one waiting for us."

With Kuon's words, understanding struck her like lightning.

"It's a trap!"

Uesugi sounded indifferent as he checked and sheathed the weapons Kuon was giving him.

"Yes, girl. I was the bait to bring you here."

Looking from one to the other, it was obvious to Kyoko that the two of them wanted to fight their way out, which to her was absurd. If the two were correct - and she believed so -, they would have to face an entire troop of the Fuwa army to escape from there.

"Do not even think about it."

Kuon's tone was peremptory.

"Think about what?"

"In surrendering so we can escape."

"But it's the only way out!"

"Of course not. After a long staircase, there is a door. After the door, we fought and ran. We will open our own way."

"He's right, girl. I go ahead, you in the middle. Kuon will protect the rear."

The two men nodded solemnly to each other. Until then, the plan was to rescue Uesugi. Now the plan was to take Kyoko safely to the Resistance camp on the other side of the river.

Feeling at a disadvantage for being human and far less experienced than the other two, Kyoko vowed to herself that she would not be a nuisance in the desperate escape about to take place.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, hell broke loose.

Kyoko had never been in a fight like that, where an armed troop ruthlessly invest over enemies at obvious disadvantage. For a brief moment, the cowardice of the situation infuriated and terrified her, but only until she caught a glimpse of Kuon and Uesugi brandishing their swords, while an invisible barrier kept most of the enemies away.

There was a chance they could escape after all. If they used their skills wisely, the three of them could get away alive.

Soon the guards realized that they were no match for the two men and they remembered that Kyoko was the target. Unsheathing the two short swords that Ren had given her in replacement of the ones she had lost, Kyoko confronted Sho's poorly trained henchmen, who did not even own a tenth of Kuon's skill.

They would make it somehow. As unlikely as the idea had seemed to her at first, the three quickly approached the outer wall, Uesugi leading the way and Kuon protecting their backs. The few soldiers who managed to get close to her, escaping by luck from the attacks of her companions and Kuon's magic barrier, were no match for the training she had received.

The forest, which symbolized their chance of survival, became visible when half of the troop remained standing. While she was panting and fighting, Kyoko wondered if she would have enough stamina to face the remaining enemies or to run for her life. Quickly glancing at Uesugi, the eldest of the three, she realized that he did not look even a bit tired as he moved relentlessly, dictating the crazy pace of their escapade.

When they finally reached the forest, Kyoko's hope turned to terror. Another group of soldiers were waiting for them. Apparently Sho was not willing to miss the opportunity to kill her. Considering that he always underestimated her, so much precaution sounded flattering and Kyoko smirked sarcastically.

At least at the end of her life she would be taken seriously.

Certain that she would not survive that campaign, but confident that Kuon and Uesugi would succeed, Kyoko looked back at the man she'd given herself to days before, and terror gripped her heart again.

As if bewitched, more and more men turned their focus - and their anger - to Kuon, encircling him.

* * *

He was purposely drawing the soldiers to himself. He just needed Kyoko and Uesugi to move a little farther away, so that they were out of reach of his magical blast. Just a little more, and then...

For a moment, time slowed down. In his peripheral vision, Kuon caught Kyoko moving away from Uesugi and approaching him. No, damn it! She was throwing caution to the wind, ignoring the plan and running to him, straight to the danger!

The fear of losing her overwhelmed him. It was the same chilling and frightening feeling of years before, when he lost Rick. There were too many enemies and she was getting slower and sloppier. Kyoko was too tired and distracted, looking at him every agonizing second.

He could not lose her either.

The magical power locked within him was released and expanded under his command. His senses sharpened enough for him to hear Uesugi curse. Yes, he was breaking a taboo. There would be consequences for that transgression, but as long as he could protect Kyoko, Kuon would endure any punishment that the Council would impose upon him.

There was a familiar crack, like a thunder, and the air around him grew denser, pushing and squeezing whatever was around him, pulling men to their knees or knocking them to the ground.

In the next second, everyone looked at him as if he were the terror incarnated. Searching for Kyoko, he found her still alive. Wounded and petrified like the others, but alive. He had arrived on time this time. He would not lose her as he had lost Rick.

There were screams of dread everywhere, but he was indifferent to them. Only the pain and tears in Kyoko's eyes mattered.

_"Forgive me, my love,"_ was what he wanted to say. "Run!", was what he roared.

Turning to the foolish humans who dared to cross his path, the black dragon tried in vain to erase from his mind the terrible look of betrayal he saw on Kyoko's beloved face.

**A/N - Yep, the cat is out of the bag. Let's see how Kyoko and Kuon will proceed from now XD**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Dois dias depois**

Nenhum dos dois estava plenamente satisfeito com aquela missão, embora ambos soubessem que não havia alternativa melhor.

Se dependesse de Kyoko, ela lideraria um ataque frontal à fortaleza de Sho. Em sua fértil imaginação, ela se via montada no dragão negro como uma deusa guerreira, enquanto ele obliterava muralhas, destruía catapultas e paióis e rugia ameaçadoramente, ao ponto de fazer Sho borrar as calças e implorar por misericórdia.

Sim, seria maravilhoso. Exceto que, para seu sonho se concretizar, Ren precisaria concordar em se unir à Resistência e todos precisariam concordar com um ataque direto, ao invés de uma mísera missão de infiltração e resgate.

Kuon, por sua vez, preferiria estar sozinho. Ele não só não queria colocar Kyoko em perigo, como estar perto dela era pura tortura. Vê-la ruborizar docemente sempre que olhava para ele e não poder fazer nada a respeito exigia o máximo de seu autocontrole.

Para piorar, o cheiro dela o estava enlouquecendo. Kuon já havia ficado perto de fêmeas excitadas antes, claro que sim, mas nada se comparava ao apelo do feromônio que Kyoko exalava. Exatamente como havia acontecido na margem do rio dois dias antes, a atração era quase irresistível, mesmo que o momento não pudesse ser mais inoportuno.

Eles decididamente precisavam conversar sobre o que existia entre eles, porque ele definitivamente não queria abrir mão dela. No entanto, primeiro eles precisavam resgatar Uesugi.

Enquanto seguia Kyoko por território inimigo, Kuon se impressionava tanto com suas habilidades furtivas quanto com seu conhecimento sobre a rotina do local. Finalmente ficou claro por que ela era a líder da Resistência, e ele concedeu que ela aumentava consideravelmente as chances de Uesugi ser resgatado bem debaixo do nariz de Sho.

Após quase duas horas de observação, aproximação e espera, Kyoko indicou para ele a porta de ferro que os levaria ao interior da torre sudeste, onde ficava o calabouço. Estava trancada, mas nada que um feitiço básico não pudesse resolver. Após descerem vários lances de escada, finalmente chegaram à masmorra, onde um único prisioneiro os aguardava.

"Vocês demoraram. Eu quase morri de tédio aqui."

Ambos sorriram ao ouvirem a voz rabugenta de Uesugi. Se ele estava bem o bastante para reclamar, não estava tão ferido quanto Kyoko temia.

"Eu teria vindo antes, mas perdi um tempo precioso tentando convencer uma humana teimosa a não vir comigo."

Kyoko nem pensou em protestar. Ela estava ocupada demais preocupando-se com a facilidade daquela missão. Onde estavam os guardas que deveriam proteger aquele local?

"Pois deveria ter se esforçado mais. Há cerca de cinquenta homens se reunindo na saída desta torre."

Kyoko ofegou ao ouvir as palavras de Uesugi. Cinquenta homens? Como Sho havia conseguido reunir tantos capangas tão rapidamente, se ela tinha certeza que ninguém os tinha visto?

"Eu percebi. Parece que você não era o único nos aguardando."

Com as palavras de Kuon, a compreensão a atingiu feito um raio.

"É uma armadilha!"

Uesugi soou indiferente enquanto verificava e embainhava em seu cinto as armas que Kuon lhe entregava.

"Sim, garota. Eu fui a isca para traze-la até aqui."

Olhando de um para o outro, ficou óbvio para Kyoko que os dois pretendiam abrir caminho lutando, o que para ela era um absurdo. Se os dois estavam corretos – e ela acreditava que sim -, eles teriam que enfrentar um grupamento inteiro do exército Fuwa para escapar de lá.

"Nem pense nisso."

O tom de voz de Kuon foi peremptório.

"Pensar em que?"

"Em se entregar para que possamos escapar."

"Mas é a única saída!"

"Claro que não. Depois de uma escada longa, tem uma porta. Depois da porta, lutamos e corremos. Abriremos a nossa própria saída."

"Ele está certo, garota. Eu vou na frente, você no meio. Kuon protegerá a retaguarda."

Os dois homens acenaram solenemente um para o outro. Até então, o plano consistira em resgatar Uesugi. Assim que a porta da torre sudeste se abrisse, contudo, o plano consistiria em garantir que Kyoko chegasse viva ao acampamento da Resistência.

Sentindo-se em desvantagem por ser humana e bem menos experiente que os outros dois, Kyoko jurou para si mesma que não seria um estorvo na fuga desesperada prestes a acontecer.

* * *

Assim que a porta se abriu, o pandemônio se instalou.

Kyoko nunca estivera em um combate como aquele, onde tropas armadas investem impiedosamente sobre inimigos em óbvia desvantagem. Afinal, tudo o que aqueles homens esperavam era uma mulher e um idoso. Por um breve momento, a covardia da situação a enfureceu e aterrorizou, mas só até ela ter um vislumbre de Kuon e Uesugi brandindo suas espadas, enquanto uma barreira invisível mantinha a maior parte dos inimigos afastados.

Havia uma chance de escaparem, afinal. Se usassem bem as habilidades que tinham, os três poderiam sair dali com vida.

Logo os guardas perceberam que não eram páreo para os dois homens e se lembraram de que Kyoko era o alvo. Sacando as duas espadas curtas que Ren lhe dera em substituição às que ela havia perdido, Kyoko enfrentou os capangas mal treinados de Sho, que sequer possuíam um décimo da perícia de Kuon.

Ia dar certo. Por mais improvável que a ideia tenha lhe parecido no início, os três se aproximaram rapidamente da muralha externa, Uesugi à frente e Kuon atrás. Os poucos soldados que conseguiram se aproximar dela, escapando por sorte dos ataques de seus companheiros e da barreira mágica de Kuon, não eram oponentes à altura do treino que ela havia recebido.

A floresta, que simbolizava uma chance de fuga, ficou visível quando só restava metade da tropa de pé. Enquanto arfava e lutava, Kyoko se perguntava se teria estamina suficiente para enfrentar ou despistar os solados remanescentes. Olhando rapidamente para Uesugi, o mais velho dos três, ela percebeu que ele não parecia nem um pouco cansado enquanto avançava implacavelmente, ditando o ritmo alucinante daquela escapada.

Quando finalmente alcançaram a floresta, a esperança de Kyoko se transformou em terror. Outro grupamento de soldados os aguardavam. Pelo visto, Sho não estava disposto a perder a oportunidade de matá-la. Considerando que ele sempre a subestimou, tanta precaução soou lisonjeira e Kyoko sorriu sarcasticamente.

Ao menos no fim da vida ela seria levada a sério.

Certa de que não sobreviveria àquela campanha, mas confiante de que Kuon e Uesugi conseguiriam, Kyoko olhou para trás, para o homem a quem havia se entregado dias antes, e o terror novamente se apossou de seu coração.

Como se estivessem enfeitiçados, mais e mais homens voltavam seu foco – e sua ira – para Kuon, cercando-o.

* * *

Ele estava propositalmente atraindo-os para si. Só um pouco mais, e ele poderia atacar com tudo. Bastava Kyoko e Uesugi se afastarem um pouco mais para saírem da zona de alcance de seu ataque mágico, e então...

Por um momento, o tempo ficou mais lento. Em sua visão periférica, Kuon captou Kyoko se afastando de Uesugi e se aproximando dele. Ela literalmente jogou a cautela às favas, ignorou o plano e correu para ele, direto para o perigo.

O medo de perde-la o dominou. Era a mesma sensação gélida e atemorizante de anos antes, quando ele perdeu Rick. Havia muitos inimigos e ela estava ficando mais lenta. Kyoko estava cansada e não parava de se distrair olhando para ele.

Ele não podia perde-la também.

O poder mágico trancafiado dentro dele se libertou e se expandiu sob seu comando. Seus sentidos se aguçaram o suficiente para que ele ouvisse Uesugi praguejar. Sim, ele estava quebrando um tabu. Haveria consequências para aquela transgressão, mas contanto que ele conseguisse proteger Kyoko, Kuon suportaria qualquer punição que o Conselho impingisse sobre ele.

Um estalo, como um trovão, e o ar ao seu redor se tornou mais denso, empurrando e comprimindo o que quer que estivesse ao seu redor, colocando homens de joelhos ou derrubando-os no chão.

No segundo seguinte, todos o olharam como se ele fosse o terror encarnado. Buscando por Kyoko, ele a encontrou ainda viva. Ferida e petrificada como os demais, mas viva. Ele havia chegado a tempo desta vez. Ele não a perderia como havia perdido Rick.

Houve gritos de pavor por toda a parte, mas ele foi indiferente a eles. Somente a dor e as lágrimas nos olhos de Kyoko importavam.

"_Perdoe-me, meu amor"_, foi o que ele quis dizer. "Corra!", foi o que ele vociferou.

Antes de se voltar para os humanos tolos que se atreveram a atravessar o seu caminho, o dragão negro tentou, em vão, apagar da mente a terrível expressão de traição que ele viu no rosto da mulher amada.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7**

The reactions of the humans to his presence were predictable: there were terror, there were rush, and there were the acrid smell of fear. Some swore, others prayed. That is, nothing different from what he expected.

Except for _her_ reaction.

The stubborn, maddening woman was finally doing what he wanted her to do when they first met: incredibly obeying his command without question, Kyoko ran away from him, running so quickly in the opposite direction that she overtook Uesugi, who had stopped for a moment in a daze before running after her, the roles suddenly reversed on that plan in which he should lead the way and she should follow him without looking back.

_Yes, old friend. Kyoko also confuses me. All the time, by the way, _was what the dragon thought as he knocked over soldiers with careless movements of his wings and tail. As much as that was neither the moment nor the place, it was comforting to think of her in a casual and amused way, as if she were still the little creature who looked at him with admiration and confidence in her eyes instead of pain. As if he could still cherish the dream of reuniting with her in their cave after that mess was over.

Oh yes, he was screwed, absolutely screwed, for deceiving the Queen of Grudge.

As his claws destroyed Sho's walls, the black dragon ignored the soldiers with their useless spears, arrows, and swords. There was no weapon in that place capable of doing any harm to him, and he doubted anything could hurt more than his conscience and heart at that moment. In fact, if there were, it would be a blessed distraction.

Meticulously aiming at the storerooms, Ren destroyed everything that could be considered a Sho advantage over Kyoko. He owed her that much. If the fools who were attacking him knew with what effort he avoided to kill them unconsciously, they would stop trying to hurt him and would simply wait for him to finish taking it out on the buildings. Just a few more blue flames here and there, and soon it would be over. Nothing but wreckage, soot and stunned men.

More than once, he had to restrain himself not to search for Sho and finish him off. The brat was certainly watching him from the fragile safety of his damaged castle. He was probably as confused as his henchmen, and feeling completely powerless in front of the ease with which he destroyed his precious military resources.

Oh yeah, he hated Sho, the despicable human who had tried to kill Kyoko. The cheeky human she had been in love with. Still, he would not kill him. That prey belonged to Kyoko, and he knew she would be even angrier at him if he took from her the pleasure of defeating that enemy.

_What about me?,_ the dragon wondered. _How much does she hate me now? What punishment will she plan against me to satisfy her desire for revenge?_

They might call him a masochist if they wanted to, but Ren could not wait to receive whatever punishment she deemed appropriate. As long as he could soften the grudge she was probably harboring against him, Ren did not care about the price to pay.

* * *

Kyoko spent the rest of the dawn running. Her legs burned as much as her lungs, but she refused to stop to rest.

Not that Uesugi had ever suggested a break. The old Master remained solemnly silent, as if he knew she was in tears, though he remained a few feet behind her, and understood that the occasion was not meant for words.

When the first rays of sunlight cut across the sky, they were less than a mile from the makeshift Resistance camp. It was only at this moment that Uesugi approached her, but Kyoko did not even look at him.

"Our ways will part at the bifurcation ahead. I have urgent business elsewhere."

Kyoko's only response was to clench her fists and keep running. She was sick of secrets and mysteries. Sick of being the last to know, sick of always discovering by chance what everyone always knew, sick of being deceived. It was not Uesugi's fault, she knew it well, but that did not stop her from being angry about anything and everything. Kyoko could not blame the old Master for hiding that he was a magical creature, let alone omitting that he was a dragon - because that was probably what he was - and _Hey! Did you know that dragons have a human form?_

Kyoko gritted her teeth so hard her jaw ached. Hell, it was not Uesugi's fault, but she was so angry she could take it out on him all the feelings that were urging her forward, always forward, always as fast as her legs could carry her. As far as possible from Ren, from Kuon, and from the undeniable fact that they had always been the same creature. _Always_.

With the truth exposed, her mind feverishly recalled all the interactions they had with the obsession of a betrayed woman. For the second time in her life, by the way. How could she be so foolish _a second time_?

Relentlessly, Kyoko blamed herself for not discovering the farce. Although the dragon had a much broader chest and the acoustics of the cave helped to expand his voice and make it deeper, Kyoko criticized herself for not recognizing Ren's tone in Kuon's voice. And she should have realized, because... dammit, she was in love with both of them, and that's not possible, is it? One heart should mean one love; otherwise, nothing in her fragile universe would make sense anymore.

Surely, he was aware of her feelings. She need not have been so absurdly sincere from the first moment about how much she admired Ren and how much she craved Kuon for him to know that her heart belonged to him, whatever form he took. On second thought, if he had never appeared before her in his human form, she could spend the rest of her days convincing herself that her shameful Platonic love for Ren was just admiration and gratitude, or even interest in his power.

But _nooooo_! He had to reveal himself to her, all human and handsome, to unleash in her all kinds of desires not so illicit than if he were only dragon-shaped, unveiling before her a whole new world of yummy possibilities.

No wonder she gave in to Kuon's charms so quickly. Her treacherous heart always knew what her reason had failed to realize, out of naivety or stubbornness. It was so unfair! Once again, she had put herself in a difficult position by giving in to romantic yearnings. As if she had learned nothing from being manipulated by Sho, the same trap had caught her twice, and now she could do nothing but cry and run.

* * *

"If you see a black dragon or a butt-naked blond guy looking for me, attack to kill."

After so long without seeing the fearless leader, that was how the confused members of the Resistance were greeted by Kyoko.

One of them wanted to ask why she looked like she had been crying all night. Another, if Master Uesugi's rescue had been successful. Several worried about the injuries to her body, though visibly superficial. Everyone, without exception, was used to Kyoko's eccentricity, but nothing had prepared them for what she had just said.

As she marched furiously to the tent that she knew was meant for her, her gaping friends followed her with their eyes.

"Blond... guy?"

"Black dragon?"

"...Butt-naked?"

Kyoko had just disappeared into the tent when the sound of wings interrupted the hubbub and made everyone look up. Amazingly, it was a black dragon, who had barely landed before transforming…

In a blond guy. Butt-naked.

"Holy... shit...!"

"He is...!"

"He was...!"

Wrapping a cloak he found drying in the sun around his waist, Kuon did not interrupt his determined march toward the tent where he knew Kyoko was even when the astonished humans aimed their beasts at him or raised their swords.

"Don't you dare, I'm not here to hurt you. My intention is just to have an audience with your leader. "

"B-but ...!"

No one could stop him. In fact, no one really tried. None of them had seen a dragon before. None of them had imagined that they could assume a human form. None of them expected to see a practically naked fellow marching determinedly to the tent of a very, very pissed-off Kyoko.

Therefore, there was much cause for awe.

When Kuon entered the tent, everyone held their breath. A second later, shouts, curses, and many sounds of something breaking indicated that someone was in trouble.

"Sh-shouldn't we help?"

"I guess, but... who will we help?"

"What do you mean, who? Our leader, of course!"

"But she's freakin' mad at him!"

"But he is a dragon! A fucking dragon!"

"I know he is a dragon! Everybody saw it! Everybody saw _everything_, in fact! But we are talking about an angry Kyoko!"

"...You're right. Maybe we have to help the dragon-guy."

One of the bravest took a step toward the tent, from where they could hear Kyoko calling the unexpected visitor a liar, a deceiver, a playboy and a variety of synonyms, while the male voice replied something in a low murmur. Before anyone could intervene in the heated discussion, however, something blocked the sun from that once sunny morning, drawing everyone's attention to the sky once more.

* * *

"You liar… playboy… deceiver…"

An object flying toward him marked each pause of Kyoko: a book, a ceramic bowl, a vase. _Wow, she is a very good shot!_, he thought vaguely. If he had known that Kyoko was so good at throwing things, he would have included dagger training in the class repertoire.

"Shameless... dishonest... traitor..."

She could call him as many names as she wanted, was what Kuon thought as he avoided every thrown object. As long as the anger continued to blind her to the tears that quickly pooled in her eyes, preventing her from crying, he would be happy to remain as her moving target.

He could die if she cried.

Kuon tried to keep his voice calm and steady as he repeated apologies and how much he never wanted to hurt her, everything but that, although he knew that was exactly what he did. If she gave him a second to explain, he would... he would... Damn, there might be no forgiveness for him, but he needed to try, and quick, because it would not take long to-

The second of attention intended to identify who was flying over the Resistance camp was distraction enough for something to collide against his head. Cringing to the ground as he touched the wound, Kuon swore, though inside he was rejoicing at the apprehensive moan that Kyoko let out before resuming her angry expression.

There was still a chance for him, after all, but first he needed to protect those people, especially Kyoko, from the fury of an overprotective white dragon.

* * *

Kyoko cursed herself for worrying so much about him. After all, if she had tried to hurt him, it was because she hated him. And if she hated him, there was no point in feeling so bad after finally hitting him.

Before she could decide what to do with the crouching creature before her, Kuon surprised her by leaping up and leaving the tent, his serious expression unsettling her. Following him a moment later, she came across the most unexpected scene of all.

The black dragon, raised on his hind legs, was baring his teeth and growling at two dragons, one white and one red, both in equally threatening posture. She obviously did not understand what they were saying - assuming that succession of howling and growling was a conversation - but everything about them were screaming that the situation was not friendly.

Glancing around at the circle of terrified humans who were witnessing something they never imagined they would see, Kyoko realized that she would have to take the lead and make amends, even to prevent panic among the Resistance members. Yes, dragons were deadly creatures, but reasonable enough. Surely, she could make conversation with the visitors, perhaps understand what they were doing there and why Ren seemed so uncomfortable, but the black dragon prevented her from approaching the other dragons by pushing her back with his tail.

* * *

Who witnessed the unprecedented appearance of three dragons wondered if that was not the best time to escape, considering that a fight between the three creatures seemed inevitable and would surely leave countless collateral victims, but to where could they run? As wanted rebels, all they had was the hope they placed in the strange young woman who was currently engaged in a sinister dance with the tail of a black dragon, who was trying very hard to protect her while she cursed and demanded him to let her through.

Fortunately, as unexpectedly as they came from the sky, the three dragons interrupted the menacing sounds. They had probably reached a consensus, judging by the departure of the red and white dragons. The black dragon, in turn, sighed heavily before turning to Kyoko and encasing them both with his wings, hiding them from the involuntary audience, but no one worried about the leader's safety.

By that time, everyone had sensed that the dragon-guy posed less danger to Kyoko than she posed to him.

* * *

In the artificial gloom created by powerful black wings, Kyoko felt small and fragile. Anger and worry of yore gave way to tiredness, and tiredness invited her to cry. However, she took a deep breath, forcing herself not to give in to the illusory protection Ren offered her, when he was the one who was eating her heart out.

"I need to go. I have-"

"Urgent business elsewhere? Yes, I have heard that one already." The sarcastic tone hurt him, but Ren did not show it. He was having trouble expressing what he wanted, because there was so much to say and no time to do so. "Don't let human affairs get in your way, dragon. Go."

_And don't come back_, that's what he thought he heard. There was pain and anger in Kyoko's eyes, but there was also something else he couldn't define. Strangely, she was no longer an open book to him.

"I will come back. We have much to talk about."

He sounded more determined than he felt. Ren had no idea what punishment the Council had in store for him, a dragon who had publicly revealed the dragonish transmutation, one of the best-kept secrets of the dragons. They might lock him in some tower for the rest of his life, but before that happened, he would find a way to contact Kyoko. If only for a few minutes, he would do his best to have the chance to clear things up with her.

"There is no _we_. You don't interfere with human affairs, remember?"

Ren took a few deep breaths. It was obvious that she would use against him each and every one of the rejection words he used against her the countless times he had tried to push her away from him, because that was his Kyoko, always too sour in her bitterness.

Whatever. He loved her anyway, and if she wanted to torture him by throwing everything he had told her in his face, Ren was willing to patiently wait for her to empty her arsenal.

However, it would not be at that time. He needed to follow his parents, or they would return, and this time they would make every effort to bring Kyoko to the King, even if it meant facing their own son. In Kuu and Julie's mindset, surrendering the human to the Dragon Court to spare him was a good bargain, and only Kuon's argument that he would gladly go to Dragoonia to explain himself, otherwise he would face anyone to protect Kyoko, made them agree to leave her alone for now.

"_Please_ promise me you won't do something reckless while I'm away."

They both knew what he meant. With the recent attack on Sho's fortress by no less than a dragon supposedly allied with the Resistance, Kyoko was before the best chance that she would ever have to launch a full attack on the Fuwa army, demoralized by the latest defeat and fearful that there would be more dragons in the rebels' ranks.

"I am not worthy of your concern, oh mighty dragon. After all, I am just a stray animal that you took in and turned into a pet, right?"

The Queen of Grudge, indeed. Still, Ren smiled affectionately.

"…I will tell you exactly what you are to me when I return. Until then, _please_ keep yourself out of trouble."

This time Kyoko did not answer. They both knew what was going to happen, and Ren's heart ached because of it. The stubborn, fearless human would endanger herself once more, perhaps in a final and decisive attack on Sho, and this time he would not be around to protect her. On the other hand, staying by her side to help her would be tantamount to refusing the demand of the King and of his parents, which would have serious consequences for Kyoko and the rebels she called friends, as it would attract a horde of bully dragons to that place.

The best way out, therefore, was to try to persuade the King to give him a few days, if not a few hours with Kyoko before his sentence. And he would have to do it fast, because the Resistance would not take long to organize for the decisive attack.

As Ren took flight, moving farther and farther from the ground, he tried to convey through his eyes all that his heart longed to say. The woman he loved stared back at him, her gaze fixed on his, until the distance became too much for Ren to discern her features. Then, cursing every flap of wings that drove him away from her, the black dragon flew to Dragoonia, the floating continent, as fast as he could.

The unbeknownst advantage of being so far away from her, and farther away by the second, was that he had not seen Kyoko fall to her knees and cry.

**A / N - Part of the inspiration for this fic came from the chapter where Ren, feverishly, calls Kyoko 'Kyoko-chan'. At that moment, with his guard down, he was Kuon, which I think was decisive for Kyoko's heart to open to Ren.**

**That was when, in my humble opinion, Kyoko truly fell in love. Not with Ren, but with Kuon, the real man, with his funny doubts about unfamiliar words, his insecurity in love, his nightmares and his dark side. She easily saw through his smiles and deceptively confident and gallant words, typical of Ren, the character. She just doesn't know it yet, because Kuon hasn't revealed his identity to her, but I think Nakamura-sensei will make Kyoko realize that Kuon is Ren in front of the cameras, but with her, he's been Kuon since recognizing her as 'Kyoko-chan', and he is the man she loves, not the character.**

**Generally speaking, this fic was also inspired by the various circumstances in which Ren treated Kuon as a separate entity and vice versa, each always referring to the other as "that guy" and so on.**

**As for the delay in publishing this chapter, well, I have been feeling quite unmotivated lately, for both writing and reading fanfics. :(**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

As reações dos humanos à sua presença foram as previsíveis: houve gritos de terror, correria e o acre cheiro de medo. Alguns praguejaram, outros oraram. Ou seja, nada diferente do que ele esperava.

Exceto... pela reação _dela._

A teimosa e enlouquecedora mulher finalmente estava fazendo o que ele quis que ela fizesse quando se viram pela primeira vez: ineditamente obedecendo ao seu comando sem questionar, Kyoko fugiu dele, correndo tão rapidamente na direção oposta que ultrapassou Uesugi, que parara confuso por um momento antes de correr atrás dela, os papéis subitamente invertidos naquele plano onde ele deveria abrir o caminho e ela deveria segui-lo sem olhar para trás.

_Sim, velho amigo. Kyoko também me confunde. O tempo todo, aliás, _foi o que o dragão pensou enquanto derrubava soldados com movimentos displicentes de suas asas e cauda. Por mais que aquele não fosse nem o momento, nem o lugar, era reconfortante pensar nela de uma maneira casual e divertida, como se ela ainda fosse a pequena criatura que o olhava com admiração e confiança, e não dor. Como se ele ainda pudesse acalentar o sonho de reencontra-la na caverna depois que aquela bagunça acabasse.

Oh sim, ele estava ferrado, absolutamente ferrado, por haver enganado a Rainha do Rancor.

Enquanto suas garras punham a baixo as muralhas de Sho, o dragão negro ignorava os soldados com suas lanças, flechas e espadas inúteis. Não havia arma naquele lugar capaz de lhe causar dano, e ele duvidava que algo doesse mais do que sua consciência e seu coração naquele momento. Aliás, se houvesse, seria uma abençoada distração.

Meticulosamente mirando os paióis, Ren destruiu tudo que pudesse ser considerado uma vantagem de Sho sobre Kyoko. Ele devia ao menos isso a ela. Se os tolos que o atacavam soubessem com qual esforço ele evitava mata-los, parariam de tentar feri-lo e simplesmente esperariam que ele terminasse de descontar nas construções toda a frustração que estava sentindo. Só mais algumas chamas azuladas aqui e ali, e logo tudo estaria acabado. Nada além de destroços, fuligem e homens atarantados.

Mais de uma vez ele precisou se conter para não procurar Sho e acabar com ele. O pirralho certamente assistia a tudo a partir da frágil segurança de seu danificado castelo. Provavelmente, ele estava tão confuso quanto os demais homens, todos completamente impotentes diante da facilidade com a qual ele destruía seus preciosos recursos militares.

Oh sim, ele odiava Sho, o humano desprezível que havia tentado matar Kyoko. O humano insolente por quem ela havia sido apaixonada. Ainda assim, ele não o mataria. Aquela presa pertencia a Kyoko, e ele sabia que ela ficaria ainda mais furiosa com ele se ele tirasse dela o gostinho de derrotar o rival.

_E quanto a mim?_, o dragão se perguntou. _O quanto ela me odeia agora? Qual punição ela planejará contra mim, a ponto de satisfazer seu desejo por vingança?_

Podiam chama-lo de masoquista se quisessem, mas Ren não via a hora de receber qualquer que fosse o castigo que ela julgasse adequado. Contanto que ele pudesse amenizar o rancor que ela provavelmente estava alimentando contra ele, Ren não se importava com o preço a pagar.

* * *

Kyoko passou o resto da madrugada correndo. Suas pernas queimavam tanto quanto seus pulmões, mas ela se recusou a parar para descansar.

Não que Uesugi tivesse sugerido uma pausa em algum momento. O velho Mestre permaneceu solenemente silencioso, como se soubesse que ela estava aos prantos (embora se mantivesse alguns metros atrás dela) e compreendesse que aquela não era uma ocasião para palavras.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol cortaram o céu, faltava menos de um quilômetro para o acampamento improvisado da Resistência. Foi somente neste momento que Uesugi a abordou, mas Kyoko sequer olhou para ele.

"Nossos caminhos se separarão na bifurcação à frente. Tenho assuntos urgentes em outro lugar."

A única resposta de Kyoko foi cerrar os punhos e continuar correndo. Ela estava farta de segredos e mistérios. Farta de ser a última a saber, farta de sempre descobrir por acaso o que todos sempre souberam, farta de ser enganada. A culpa não era de Uesugi, ela o sabia bem, mas isso não a impedia de sentir raiva por tudo e por nada. Kyoko não poderia culpar o velho Mestre por esconder que era uma criatura mágica, menos ainda por omitir que era um dragão – porque era provavelmente isso o que ele era - e _Ei! Sabia que dragões possuem uma forma humana?_

Kyoko cerrou os dentes com tanta força que sua mandíbula doeu. Inferno, a culpa não era de Uesugi, mas ela estava com tanta raiva que poderia descontar nele toda a fúria que a impelia para a frente, sempre para a frente, sempre tão rápido quanto suas pernas aguentassem. Para o mais longe possível de Ren, de Kuon e do inegável fato de que os dois sempre foram a mesma criatura. _Sempre_.

Com a verdade exposta, sua mente rememorou febrilmente todas as interações que eles tiveram com a obsessão de uma mulher traída. Pela segunda vez na vida, diga-se de passagem. Como ela pôde ser tão tola _pela segunda vez_?

Recriminando-se por sua própria estupidez, Kyoko se culpou por não ter descoberto a farsa. Ainda que o dragão tivesse um peito muito mais largo e a acústica da caverna contribuísse para expandir sua voz e torna-la mais grave, Kyoko se admoestou por não ter reconhecido o timbre de Ren na voz de Kuon. E ela _deveria_ ter percebido, porque... inferno, ela amava os dois, e isso não é possível, é? Um coração deveria significar um amor, porque do contrário nada mais em seu frágil universo faria sentido.

Certamente ele sabia. Certamente ele sempre soube, com seu olfato mágico, poder de ler mentes ou sabe-se lá qual habilidade fantástica. Ela nem precisaria ter sido tão absurdamente sincera desde o primeiro momento acerca do quanto ela admirava Ren e do quanto ela desejava Kuon para que ele soubesse que o coração dela lhe pertencia, independentemente de qual forma ele assumisse. Aliás, pensando bem, se ele nunca tivesse aparecido diante dela com sua forma humana, ela poderia passar o resto de seus dias convencendo-se de que seu vergonhoso amor platônico por Ren era apenas admiração e gratidão, ou até mesmo interesse por seu poder.

Mas não. Ele tinha que se revelar a ela, humano e lindo, para desencadear nela toda sorte de desejo não tão ilícito do que se ele possuísse somente a forma de um dragão, descortinando diante dela um novo mundo de possibilidades.

Não foi à toa que ela cedeu tão depressa aos encantos de Kuon. Seu coração traiçoeiro sempre soube o que sua razão falhara em perceber, por ingenuidade ou teimosia. Era tão injusto! Mais uma vez, ela havia se colocado em uma situação difícil por ceder a anseios românticos. Como se não tivesse aprendido nada ao ser manipulada por Sho, a mesma armadilha a pegara duas vezes, e agora ela não podia fazer nada além de chorar e de correr.

* * *

"Se aparecer um dragão negro ou um cara loiro com a bunda de fora procurando por mim, ataquem para matar."

Após tanto tempo sem verem a destemida líder, foi assim que Kyoko saudou os confusos membros da Resistência.

Um deles quis perguntar por que ela aparentava ter chorado a noite toda. Outro, se o resgate do Mestre Uesugi havia sido bem-sucedido. Vários se preocuparam com os ferimentos em seu corpo, embora visivelmente superficiais. Todos, sem exceção, estavam acostumados à excentricidade de Kyoko, mas nada os havia preparado para o que ela acabara de dizer.

Enquanto ela marchava furiosa para a tenda que sabia ter sido destinada a ela, seus amigos acompanhavam-na com o olhar, boquiabertos.

"Cara...loiro?"

"Dragão negro?"

"...Bunda de fora?"

Nem bem Kyoko havia desaparecido dentro da tenda, o som de asas interrompeu o burburinho e fez todos olharem para cima. Surpreendentemente, era um dragão negro, que mal havia pousado antes de se transformar.

Em um cara loiro. Com a bunda de fora.

"Puta...merda...!"

"Ele é...!"

"Ele era...!"

Enrolando ao redor da cintura uma capa que encontrou secando ao sol, Kuon não interrompeu sua marcha determinada em direção à tenda onde sabia que Kyoko estava nem mesmo quando os humanos atônitos apontaram suas bestas para ele ou ergueram suas espadas.

"Não se atrevam, eu não estou aqui para feri-los. Minha intenção é somente ter uma audiência com a líder de vocês."

"M-mas...!"

Ninguém conseguiu detê-lo. Na verdade, ninguém tentou realmente. Nenhum deles havia visto um dragão antes. Ninguém imaginava que eles poderiam assumir uma forma humana. Ninguém esperava ver um sujeito praticamente nu marchando determinado até a tenda de uma Kyoko muito, muito puta da vida.

Portanto, havia muito motivo para estarrecimento.

Quando Kuon entrou na tenda onde Kyoko estava, todos prenderam a respiração. Um segundo depois, gritos, xingamentos e o som de objetos quebrando indicaram que havia alguém em apuros.

"N-nós... não deveríamos ajudar?"

"Sim, mas... quem ajudaremos?"

"Como assim, quem? A nossa líder, é claro!"

"Mas... ela está furiosa com ele!"

"Mas ele é um dragão! A porra de um dragão! Você não viu?"

"Claro que eu vi! Todo mundo viu! Todo mundo viu _tudo_, na verdade. Mas é de uma Kyoko furiosa que nós estamos falando!"

"...Tem razão. Talvez tenhamos que ajudar o cara-dragão."

Um dos mais corajosos deu um passo em direção à tenda, de onde era possível ouvir Kyoko chamando o ilustre visitante de mentiroso, enganador, duas caras e uma variedade de sinônimos, enquanto a voz masculina replicava em tom baixo demais para que os espectadores conseguissem discernir o que ele dizia. Entretanto, antes que qualquer um pudesse intervir na acalorada discussão, alguma coisa bloqueou o sol daquela manhã outrora ensolarada, atraindo a atenção de todos para o céu.

* * *

"Seu mentiroso... playboy... duas caras..."

Cada pausa de Kyoko era marcada por um objeto voando em sua direção: um livro, uma tina de cerâmica, um vaso. _Uau, ela tem ótima pontaria_, ele pensou vagamente. Se ele soubesse que Kyoko era tão boa arremessando coisas, teria incluído o treino com punhais no repertório de aulas.

"Sem-vergonha... desonesto... traidor..."

Ela poderia xinga-lo e acusa-lo o quanto quisesse, foi o que Kuon pensou enquanto evitava cada objeto arremessado. Contanto que a raiva continuasse cegando-a para as lágrimas que rapidamente se acumulavam em seus olhos, impedindo-a de chorar, ele ficaria feliz em permanecer como seu alvo móvel.

Se ela chorasse, seria o fim dele.

Kuon tentou manter a voz calma e estável enquanto repetia pedidos de desculpas e o quanto ele nunca quis magoa-la, tudo menos isso, embora soubesse que foi exatamente o que ele fez. Se ela lhe desse um segundo para se explicar, ele poderia... ele poderia...

Inferno, talvez não houvesse perdão para ele, mas ele precisava tentar, e rápido, porque não demoraria para-

O segundo de atenção destinado a identificar quem estava sobrevoando o acampamento da Resistência foi distração suficiente para que algo colidisse fortemente contra sua cabeça. Encolhendo-se no chão enquanto apalpava o ferimento, Kuon praguejou, embora a maior parte dele se regozijasse com o gemido apreensivo que Kyoko deixou escapar antes de se recuperar e voltar a assumir a expressão irada.

Ainda havia uma chance para ele, afinal, mas primeiro ele precisava proteger aquelas pessoas, principalmente Kyoko, da fúria de um dragão branco superprotetor.

* * *

Kyoko se recriminou por se preocupar tanto com ele. Afinal, se ela havia tentado feri-lo, era porque o odiava. E se ela o odiava, não havia sentido em se sentir tão mal após finalmente o atingir.

Antes que ela conseguisse se decidir sobre o que fazer com a criatura agachada diante dela, Kuon a surpreendeu ao se erguer de supetão e deixar a tenda, a expressão séria inquietando-a. Seguindo-o um momento depois, Kyoko se deparou com a cena mais inesperada de todas.

O dragão negro, erguido nas patas traseiras, mostrava os dentes e rosnava para dois dragões, um branco e um vermelho, ambos em posição igualmente ameaçadora. Ela não compreendia o que eles estavam conversando – supondo que aquela sucessão de urros e rosnados fosse uma conversa -, mas tudo lhe dizia que a situação não era amistosa.

Olhando ao redor, para o círculo de humanos apavorados que testemunhavam algo que nunca imaginaram presenciar, Kyoko percebeu que precisaria tomar a frente da situação e apaziguar os ânimos, até para evitar que o pânico se instaurasse entre os membros da Resistência. Sim, dragões eram criaturas mortais, mas suficientemente razoáveis. Certamente ela conseguiria entabular uma conversa com os visitantes, talvez entender o que faziam ali e por que Ren parecia tão pouco à vontade, mas o dragão negro a impediu de se aproximar dos outros dragões ao empurra-la para trás com a cauda.

* * *

Quem testemunhava a inédita aparição de três dragões se perguntou se aquele não seria o melhor momento para fugir, considerando que uma luta entre as três criaturas parecia inevitável e certamente deixaria inúmeras vítimas colaterais, mas fugir para onde? Como rebeldes procurados pelos soldados de Sho, tudo que eles tinham era a esperança que depositavam na tresloucada jovem mulher que no momento se entretinha em uma dança sinistra com a cauda de um dragão negro, o qual tentava a todo custo impedir sua passagem enquanto ela praguejava e exigia ao tal de Ren que a deixasse passar.

Felizmente, tão inesperadamente quanto surgiram do céu, os três dragões interromperam os sons ameaçadores. Provavelmente haviam chegado a um consenso, já que os dragões vermelho e branco alçaram voo, para alívio geral.

O dragão negro, por sua vez, suspirou pesadamente antes de se voltar para Kyoko e encasular a ambos com suas asas, escondendo-os da involuntária plateia, mas ninguém se preocupou com a segurança da líder. Àquela altura, todos já haviam intuído que o cara-dragão representava menos perigo a Kyoko do que ela a ele.

* * *

Na penumbra artificial criada por potentes asas negras, Kyoko se sentiu pequena e frágil. A raiva e a preocupação de outrora cederam lugar ao cansaço, e o cansaço a convidava a chorar. No entanto, ela respirou fundo, obrigando-se a não mais ceder diante da ilusória proteção que Ren lhe oferecia, quando era ele quem lhe corroía o coração.

"Eu... preciso ir. Tenho-"

"Assuntos urgentes em outro lugar? Sim, já ouvi isso hoje." O tom de voz sarcástico o feriu, mas Ren não demonstrou. Ele estava tendo dificuldade para expressar o que queria, porque havia muito a ser dito e nenhum tempo para tanto. "Não deixe assuntos humanos se interporem no seu caminho, dragão. Vá."

_E não volte mais_, foi o que ele pensou ter ouvido. Havia dor e raiva nos olhos de Kyoko, mas também havia alguma outra coisa que ele não soube definir. Estranhamente, ela não era mais um livro aberto para ele.

"Eu vou voltar. Temos questões para esclarecer."

Ele soou mais determinado do que se sentia. Ren não fazia ideia de qual punição o Conselho reservava a ele, um dragão que havia revelado publicamente a transmutação dragontina, um dos segredos mais bem guardados dos dragões. Talvez o trancafiassem em alguma torre pelo resto de sua vida, mas antes que isso acontecesse, ele daria um jeito de contatar Kyoko. Nem que fosse somente por alguns minutos, ele faria de tudo para ter a chance de esclarecer as coisas com ela.

"Não há questões entre nós. Você não interfere em assuntos humanos, lembra-se?"

Ren respirou fundo algumas vezes. Era óbvio que ela usaria todas e cada uma das palavras de rejeição que ele usou contra ela nas inúmeras vezes em que ele tentara afasta-la de si, porque Kyoko era assim, ácida em sua amargura. Tanto fazia. Ele a amava mesmo assim, e se iria satisfaze-la tortura-lo jogando contra ele tudo que ele havia dito a ela, Ren estava disposto a pacientemente esperar que ela esvaziasse seu arsenal.

No entanto, não seria naquele momento. Ele não poderia demorar a seguir seus pais, ou eles retornariam e, desta vez, não mediriam esforços para levar Kyoko ao Rei, ainda que isso significasse enfrentar o próprio filho. Na visão de Kuu e Julie, entregar a humana ao tribunal dos dragões para poupar o filho era uma boa barganha, e somente o argumento de Kuon de que ele iria de bom grado até Dragoonia para se explicar, do contrário enfrentaria quem quer que fosse para proteger Kyoko, os fizeram concordar em deixa-la em paz por enquanto.

"Por favor, prometa-me que não fará algo imprudente enquanto eu estiver ausente."

Ambos sabiam a que ele se referia. Com o recente ataque à fortaleza de Sho por nada menos que um dragão supostamente aliado à Resistência, Kyoko estava diante da melhor chance que ela jamais teria de lançar um ataque total contra o exército Fuwa, desmoralizado pela última derrota e temeroso de que houvesse mais dragões nas fileiras dos rebeldes.

"Não sou digna de sua preocupação, ó grandioso dragão. Afinal, eu sou apenas um animal de rua que você acolheu e transformou em bichinho de estimação, certo?"

A Rainha do Rancor, de fato. Ainda assim, Ren sorriu, afetuoso.

"...Eu vou lhe dizer exatamente o que você é para mim quando eu voltar. Até lá, _por favor_, mantenha-se longe de encrenca."

Desta vez, Kyoko não respondeu. Ambos sabiam o que iria acontecer, e o coração de Ren doía por causa disso. A teimosa e destemida humana se colocaria em perigo mais uma vez, talvez em um último e decisivo ataque a Sho, e desta vez ele não estaria por perto para protege-la. Por outro lado, permanecer ao lado dela para ajudá-la seria o equivalente a recusar a demanda do Rei e de seus pais, o que traria sérias consequências para Kyoko e os rebeldes que ela chamava de amigos, já que atrairia uma horda de dragões dispostos a criar confusão até aquele local.

A melhor saída que ele encontrou, portanto, foi tentar persuadir o Rei a lhe dar alguns dias, senão algumas horas ao lado de Kyoko antes de sua sentença. E ele precisaria fazer isso rápido, porque a Resistência não iria demorar a se organizar para o decisivo ataque.

Enquanto Ren alçava voo, afastando-se do solo mais e mais, ele tentava transmitir pelo olhar tudo aquilo que seu coração ansiava por dizer. A mulher que amava o encarava de volta, o olhar fixo no dele, até que a distância se tornou grande demais para que Ren pudesse discernir suas feições. Então, amaldiçoando cada bater de asas que o afastava dela, o dragão negro voou para Dragoonia, o continente flutuante, o mais rápido que pôde.

A vantagem desconhecida de estar tão longe dela, e distanciando-se vertiginosamente a cada segundo, foi não ter visto Kyoko cair de joelhos no chão e chorar.

**A/N – Parte da inspiração para esta fic veio do capítulo em que Ren, febril, chama Kyoko de Kyoko-chan. Naquele momento, com a guarda baixa, ele foi Kuon, o que eu acho que foi decisivo para que o coração de Kyoko se abrisse para Ren.**

**Ou seja, em minha humilde opinião, Kyoko se apaixonou verdadeiramente por Kuon, o homem real, com suas dúvidas tolas acerca de palavras desconhecidas, com sua insegurança no quesito amor, com seus pesadelos e com seu lado sombrio, vendo facilmente através de seus sorrisos falsos e palavras enganosamente confiantes e galanteadoras típicas de Ren, o personagem. Ela só não sabe disso _ainda_, porque Kuon ainda não revelou sua identidade, mas creio que Nakamura-sensei fará Kyoko perceber que Kuon é Ren na frente das câmeras, mas com ela, ele tem sido Kuon desde que a reconheceu como Kyoko-chan.**

**De uma maneira geral, esta fic também foi inspirada pelas várias circunstâncias em que Ren tratou Kuon como uma entidade à parte de si e vice-versa, um sempre se referindo ao outro como "aquele cara" etc.**

**Quanto à demora para publicar este capítulo, bem, eu tenho me sentido um bocado desmotivada ultimamente. Não só para escrever, como também para ler fanfics em geral. :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8**

Black dragons have always been rare creatures, but not so much because of the low birth rate among dragons than by the fact that black dragons are born from the unusual union between a red dragon, the strongest of the species, and a white dragon, of unrivaled magical power.

As legitimate representatives of their races, Kuu and Julie did not have a promising start. The male had always considered the white dragons somewhat pompous and arrogant, while the female despised the brutish ways of the red dragons. In short, they both shared the opinion of their respective races about each other, both just too proud to admit the disconcerting attraction between them.

For the couple to get closer, it took several interventions from a certain matchmaker King, his lovely mate, and his faithful counselor.

When Kuu and Julie had a puppy, the magical world celebrated three days in a row. After all, although black dragons were not as strong as red dragons, their magic were certainly more powerful. And while such magic was not as powerful as that of the white dragons, surely their stamina and physical strength surpassed them.

Thus, as long as they knew how to make good use of the advantages that miscegenation afforded them, black dragons were the most balanced warriors of all. Convenient both for keeping the peace and for winning wars. Above all, as necessary for the balance of the magical world as any other race.

With Kuon's birth, Rick was no longer the only black dragon alive. One would think he would be upset that he was no longer the center of attention, but far from that, Rick rejoiced in the birth of the one he considered a baby brother.

Some dragons resented the spotlight on the two black dragons, of course. Greed and envy are as old as the world, and not even magical creatures are immune to them. Try as he might, Rick could not always be by Kuon's side to protect him. Therefore, it was out of concern that Rick asked the King to let him take Kuon into the human world. He had long wanted to marry Tina, a white dragon who lived incognito in the northern frozen mountains. Perhaps living in human form and in harsh conditions was the key to alleviating the predatory instinct that grew within Kuon thanks to the violence with which they treated him, if not because they thought him unworthy of privilege, because they wanted to boast that they had defeated a magnificent black dragon.

A few months were enough to prove that the strategy had not worked. Unaware of human customs, Kuon did not accept the harsh new reality that surrounded him. As familiar as violence was to him, human cowardice bordered on barbarism and reminded him of a not so distant past, urging him to engage in conflicts that did not concern him, just to vent the restless anger within him.

Soon Kuon became an urban legend. No one but Rick knew who, or what, was the hooded figure who disappeared in the blizzard after knocking out several men, leaving behind a trail of blood.

The fateful night he went after Kuon to stop him was also the night Rick died. There were so many men surrounding them that by the time Kuon noticed the cowardly attack on his friend's back, it was too late. Too late to cast a protective spell, too late to transform, too late to decide to stay home with Rick and Tina that night. A common sword, wielded by an ordinary human, killed the eldest of the only two black dragons in the world. The life of his most important person faded before his magical eyes, as fast as a blink, in an ambush directed at him, provoked by a hatred he alone cultivated but whose price was not paid with his own life.

_I will never get involved in human affairs again_, was what Kuon swore that night. _I will never return to Dragoonia_, was what Kuon swore at Rick's funeral under reproachful and accusing stares.

In his remorse and shame, the then-only black dragon in existence isolated himself from both worlds in one of his godfather's burrows. It was in the human world, but no one approached it thanks to the rumor of a dragon living in the cave behind the waterfall.

And there Kuon lived in self-imposed exile until he was surprised by the smell of blood.

_Not my problem._

A woman's blood.

_Not my problem._

One woman and four fetid men.

_Not my problem._

One bleeding woman and four fetid, excited men.

..._Dammit!_

Kuon tried to convince himself that he was just protecting the territory. It would be impolite of him to allow atrocities to occur at Lory's door when he was a guest there. Saving the woman was… an impulse, perhaps, that made him scold himself several times later, until he finally realized that it was the best thing he had ever done. Maybe the only good thing, actually.

After so long without seeing a dragon, Ten's visit was a surprise. Not only did he not know that there was a dragon close enough to feel that he had used his magical fire (however much it was Lory-like to keep someone watching him) as he did not feel deserving of the good fortune of that dragon being a female. After all, Kuon had already licked all the intruder's wounds, so it was time to get her out of the bloody clothes and bandage her. He was quite uncertain how to do this without assuming human form, something he did not want to do.

Kuon came to despise his human form because it reminded him of Rick's death.

Therefore, it was with relief that he accepted Muse's help, and it was with even more relief that he never had to tell Kyoko what was the "sticky plaster" that had healed her so quickly.

Kuon spent several of the following days and nights trying not to think about the feel of her skin under his tongue. Even the taste of her blood had pleased him, which worried him greatly, considering that dragons do not devour humans. Whoever that woman was, she meant trouble. Big time.

As much as Ten had assured him that he was fine, the black dragon could not shake the feeling that something strange was happening to him after the waterfall episode. Something that had everything to do with Kyoko. Maybe when they first met and she smiled at him instead of freaking out. The first creature that smiled at him in years, and was the opposite of what he expected in that situation. Or maybe it was when he touched her skin and felt her alive - dying but still alive - and relief flooded him.

Perhaps it was when she awoke, and again smiled at him, and treated him fearlessly. Perhaps it was after one of the several times she had touched him, cuddled up to him, amused him, intrigued him, stimulated his mind and senses, asked him about everything and nothing, that Kuon found himself with a crescent desire to interact with her in his human form.

However, there was no reasonable reason for him to do so. Certainly not to help her, because he could not even help himself, and that was exactly what he told Muse when she proposed to him to introduce Kuon to the human.

Nevertheless, the chance was too good to miss, as much as it meant one more exception to his promise not to get involved in human affairs ever again.

The effect of being before her as a man was devastating. Her scent, her skin, everything about her attracted him. He wanted to run his fingers along the long black strands of her hair, take a deep breath of the delicious scent she exuded, hear her laugh and watch her blush a thousand times a day, and the next day do it all over again. An obsession that made him restless and suspicious of being under a spell. Maybe she was not human. Maybe he had been careless and was now her slave. However, all the revelation spells he knew proved useless. Kyoko was exactly what he saw: a human without a shred of magical blood in her veins, of humble origin, history of abuse, and bolder and more determined than expected. Or prudent.

And he was at her mercy.

* * *

Kyoko was not as armed as her companions were. Only her twin short swords, breastplate and armbands protected her from whatever awaited her on the battlefield.

A battlefield completely destroyed.

"What the hell...?"

The question came from somewhere behind her, but it could have come straight from her lips. As far as the eye could see, only wreckage and soot indicated that one day there was a fortress there.

A long, impressed whistle and a few incredulous laughs distracted her from the inspection. Kyoko knew what she was seeing, but it was still hard to believe. Moving several steps away from her companions, because soon their euphoria would infect her, she approached what had once been the symbol of fear and oppression.

Ren had done all the hard work for her. The walls, the storerooms, the catapults, the forges, the battering rams, _everything_ was destroyed. The castle was standing, but without the protection of a wall, it was as safe as any house with the door locked.

White flags fluttered above the stone mounds that once formed an intimidating wall. Behind the rubble, dirty, pale faces, some too young, peered at the rebels, as apprehensive eyes followed Kyoko's movements.

When what was left of the enemies of yore saw that the Resistance leader was close enough, one of them approached her with his hands raised in surrender.

"Sho ran away. Please, we do not want to fight!"

_Sho ran away_. The phrase was greeted with cheer by the rebels and cautiously by Kyoko, who had to repeat it several times in her head to understand it. It was hard to concatenate the thoughts with the commotion behind her.

Despite the fuss, she recognized the man who had spoken to her after inspecting his face. Several of the other people who looked at her fearfully were also familiar faces. Faces from the time she served the Fuwa family, imagining she belonged there, just like the people watching her for her next reaction.

A reaction that could mean life or death.

The involuntary leader of the Resistance knew that kind of fear. She could even recognize it in the faces of unfamiliar people. There were no soldiers or mercenaries among them, only villagers trying to survive. People who chose to serve Sho when their only other option was to follow her.

Hell, she could not blame them for not choosing her. Kyoko could not claim to know what she was doing most of the time, and it never pleased her to have so many lives on her hands. Her intentions, as good as they were, did not always guarantee a meal in her followers' bellies and a roof over their heads.

"What about the mercenaries?"

"They ran away, ma'am. They took everything of value that Sho could not carry."

Typical.

"The soldiers?"

"We abandoned weapons and armor, my lady. There is no point fighting for a man who has abandoned us."

Mostly, there was no point in facing a fucking dragon when they would not even be paid for it.

"Please, my lady! Your dragon spared us, so we know you can be merciful!"

More and more people came out from behind the rubble to talk to her. A woman carrying a baby approached as well.

"We can serve you! We will be loyal to you!"

Kyoko swallowed hard.

"I am not a lady. And I do not want servants or expect loyalty." People cringed and some whined, thinking they would be killed right there. "If another master is what you seek, you will have to seek elsewhere."

Confused, the people who once served Sho watched Kyoko turn her back on them and return to the rebels, who were watching carefully, ready to intervene if necessary. The tension became suffocating, there was no soul that was not eager to find out what her next instructions would be.

"Take care of the wounded. Look for anything useful in the wreckage. Ensure that there are provisions and accommodations for everyone within the castle." In the deafening silence, Kyoko's low voice was heard even by the most distant person, filling everyone's hearts with hope. She never wanted to be a leader, but she would be the only person they would follow from then on. "Bury the dead if it has not yet been done."

Relieved beyond words, the man who had initially spoken to her answered her promptly, eager to serve her.

"There are no dead, ma'am. Your dragon was careful, as you must have instructed him to be."

The man spoke as if it was important to assure her that Ren had done a good job. As if the dragon were a huge, domesticated dog that needed to be rewarded for the new trick. Then Kyoko understood that Sho had not fled because of the destruction of his military resources, but because he feared that she had indeed tamed a dragon.

The very idea made her laugh. No one knew why she was laughing, but several people laughed too.

"Oh yes, Ren is very obedient!"

As she laughed, Kyoko dried a tear before it ran down her face, pretending it was due to laughter rather than grief. She did not know where Kuon was, or if she would really see him again as he had promised. After all, how to trust the promise of a liar? Nevertheless, there was no time to waste on conjecture when something was right.

Sho was still alive. He was still around, with his devilish mind and sweet talk capable of perverting a saint. She could rest for now, maybe recover from Kuon's revelation, and sing songs of victory and hope with her comrades, who had put their weapons away to comfort Sho's victims - the _other_ victims, the ones who chose the wrong side in that war, if there is a right and wrong side when you are small, weak and poor, and your two only options are awful. However, Kyoko knew she was the only one who could hunt down the culprit. She was the only one who knew that he was not yet defeated, that it was only a matter of time before he reappeared, more powerful and cruel than ever, and that the longer she lingered, the stronger he would become.

Kyoko was the only one who knew how to catch him, because she was the only one who knew what he wanted at that moment. So it was up to her to go after him and put an end to it.

"I need to find him," was what she said when asked where she was going.

"Want an escort?"

Kyoko shook her head. "He won't show up if I'm not alone."

No one stopped her. Everyone thought she was referring to the dragon.

**A / N - Hello, dear readers! This chapter was my attempt to add a little more consistency to the plot, if there is a consistent plot when its main theme is fantasy. XD**

**Fear not, we are near the finish line and this fic will not be forgotten before we cross it!**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Dragões negros sempre foram criaturas raras, mas não tanto pela baixa taxa de natalidade entre os dragões do que pelo fato de os dragões negros nascerem da incomum união entre um dragão vermelho, o mais forte de todos, e um dragão branco, de poder mágico inigualável.

Como legítimos representantes de suas raças, Kuu e Julie não tiveram um início promissor. O macho sempre considerou os dragões brancos um tanto pomposos e arrogantes, enquanto a fêmea desprezava as maneiras abrutalhadas dos dragões vermelhos. Em suma, os dois compartilhavam da opinião de suas respectivas raças acerca do outro, ambos igualmente orgulhosos demais para admitirem que a ojeriza com a qual se olhavam era forjada habilmente para disfarçar a atração desconcertante que sentiam.

Para que o casal se entendesse, foram necessárias várias intervenções de um certo Rei casamenteiro, sua adorável e pequenina consorte e seu fiel conselheiro.

Quando Kuu e Julie tiveram um filhote, o mundo mágico festejou três dias seguidos. Afinal, embora dragões negros não fossem tão fortes quanto dragões vermelhos, certamente eram mais poderosos que eles no quesito magia. E apesar de tal magia não ser tão poderosa quanto a dos dragões brancos, certamente a resistência e a força física os superavam.

Portanto, desde que soubessem fazer bom uso das vantagens que a miscigenação lhes garantiu, os dragões negros eram os guerreiros mais balanceados dentre os dragões. Convenientes tanto para manterem a paz quanto para vencerem guerras. Acima de tudo, tão necessários ao equilíbrio do mundo mágico quanto qualquer outra raça.

Com o nascimento de Kuon, Rick deixou de ser o único dragão negro da espécie. Alguém poderia pensar que ele se aborreceria por não ser mais o centro das atenções, mas longe disso, Rick se regozijou com o nascimento daquele a quem considerava um irmão mais novo.

Nem todos aprovavam as regalias destinadas aos dois dragões negros, é claro. Cobiça e inveja são tão antigos quanto o mundo, e nem mesmo as criaturas mágicas estão imunes a eles. Por mais que tentasse, Rick não foi capaz de estar sempre ao lado de Kuon para protege-lo, como ele gostaria que o tivessem protegido enquanto pequeno.

Foi por se preocupar com a segurança do jovem dragão que Rick pediu ao Rei que o deixasse levar Kuon para o mundo humano. Há muito tempo ele queria desposar Tina, um dragão branco que vivia incógnita nas montanhas congeladas do norte. Talvez viver sob a forma humana e em condições rigorosas fosse a chave para amenizar o instinto predatório que crescia dentro de Kuon graças à violência com a qual o tratavam, quando não por julga-lo desmerecedor de privilégios, por quererem se vangloriar por haverem derrotado um magnífico dragão negro.

Poucos meses foram suficientes para provar que a estratégia não funcionara. Desconhecedor dos costumes humanos, Kuon não aceitou a dura nova realidade que o cercava. Por mais que a violência lhe fosse familiar, a covardia humana beirava a barbárie e o fazia se lembrar de um passado não tão distante, incitando-o a se envolver em conflitos que não lhe diziam respeito para dar vazão à raiva inquieta que pulsava dentro dele.

Logo Kuon ficou conhecido como a figura soturna e encapuzada que desaparecia em meio à nevasca após nocautear vários homens, deixando atrás de si um rastro de sangue.

Rick soube de quem se tratava no instante em que ouviu os boatos. A fatídica noite em que ele saiu no encalço de Kuon para confronta-lo acerca dos rumores também foi a noite em que Rick morreu. O mais velho dos dois únicos dragões negros do mundo foi abatido por uma espada comum, empunhada por um humano comum, porque quando Kuon percebeu o ataque mortal e covarde direcionado às costas do amigo, já era tarde demais. Tarde demais para conjurar um feitiço de proteção, tarde demais para se transformar, tarde demais para decidir ficar em casa com Rick e Tina naquela noite.

A vida de sua pessoa mais importante se esvaiu diante de seus olhos mágicos, tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, e tudo porque ele havia atraído para si a ira de humanos inconformados com uma derrota prévia. Era uma emboscada direcionada a _ele_, provocada por um ódio que _ele_ cultivou, mas cujo preço não foi pago com a sua própria vida.

_Nunca mais me envolverei em assuntos humanos,_ foi o que Kuon jurou naquela noite. _Nunca mais retornarei para Dragoonia_, foi o que Kuon jurou no enterro de Rick sob olhares de censura e de acusação.

Em seu remorso e vergonha, o então único dragão negro existente se isolou de ambos os mundos em uma das tocas de seu padrinho. Ficava no mundo humano, mas ninguém se aproximava dali graças ao boato de um dragão residindo na caverna atrás da cachoeira.

E ali Kuon viveu em exílio auto imposto até ser surpreendido pelo cheiro de sangue.

_Não é problema meu._

Sangue de mulher.

_Não é problema meu._

Uma mulher e quatro homens fétidos.

_Não é problema meu._

Uma mulher sangrando e quatro homens fétidos e excitados.

_...Maldição!_

Kuon tentou convencer a si mesmo que estava apenas protegendo o território. Seria descortês da parte dele permitir que atrocidades ocorressem na porta de Lory, quando ele havia sido generoso o bastante para ceder-lhe a toca por tempo indeterminado. Salvar a mulher havia sido... um impulso, talvez, do qual ele se recriminou várias vezes depois, até finalmente perceber que havia sido a melhor coisa que ele havia feito na vida. Talvez a _única_ coisa boa, na verdade.

Após tanto tempo fingindo-se de morto, a pronta visita de Ten o surpreendeu. Ele não só não sabia que havia um dragão perto o bastante para sentir que ele havia usado seu fogo mágico, por mais que fosse a cara de Lory manter alguém o vigiando, como ele não se sentia merecedor da boa sorte de ser justamente uma fêmea. Afinal, Kuon já havia lambido todas as feridas da intrusa, portanto era hora de livra-la das roupas ensanguentadas e enfaixa-la, e ele estava bastante incerto sobre como fazer isso sem assumir a forma humana, algo que ele não queria fazer. Desde a morte de Rick, Kuon desprezava aquela forma e as lembranças que ela evocava.

Assim, foi com alívio que ele recebeu a Musa, e foi com mais alívio ainda que ele nunca precisou responder a Kyoko o que era o "emplastro pegajoso" que a havia curado tão rapidamente.

Kuon passou vários dias e noites tentando não pensar na sensação da pele dela sob sua língua. Até o gosto do sangue dela o havia agradado, o que o preocupou sobremaneira, considerando que dragões não devoram humanos. Quem quer que fosse aquela mulher, significava problemas. Ele só não sabia ainda a extensão da encrenca na qual havia se metido.

Por mais que Ten o tivesse examinado e garantisse que ele estava fisicamente bem, o dragão negro tinha certeza de que algo errado havia acontecido com ele e a culpa era da humana. Talvez no momento em que seus olhares se cruzaram, quando se viram pela primeira vez e ela sorriu para ele ao invés de se apavorar. A primeira criatura que sorriu para ele em anos, e era o oposto do que ele esperava naquela situação. Talvez tenha sido naquele momento, ou quando ele tocou a pele dela e a sentiu viva – morrendo, mas ainda viva -, e o alívio o inundou. Talvez tenha sido quando ela despertou, e novamente sorriu para ele, e o tratou com destemor. Talvez tenha sido em uma das várias vezes em que ela o tocou, se aconchegou a ele, divertiu-o, intrigou-o, estimulou sua mente e seus sentidos, perguntou-lhe sobre tudo e sobre nada, que Kuon se viu com mais e mais vontade de interagir com ela na forma humana.

Porém, não havia motivo razoável para que ele o fizesse. Certamente, não para ajudá-la, porque ele não conseguia ajudar nem a si mesmo, e foi exatamente isso o que ele disse à Musa quando ela propôs a ele que apresentasse Kuon à humana.

Mas a chance era suculenta demais para ser desperdiçada, por mais que ela significasse uma exceção a mais à promessa de não se envolver em assuntos humanos.

O efeito de estar diante dela como homem foi devastador. Seu cheiro, sua pele, tudo nela o atraía. Ele queria correr os dedos pelos longos fios negros de seu cabelo, aspirar profundamente o delicioso aroma que ela exalava, ouvi-la rir e vê-la corar milhares de vezes ao dia, e no dia seguinte fazer tudo de novo. Era uma obsessão, que o deixava inquieto e desconfiado de estar sob algum feitiço. Talvez ela não fosse humana. Talvez ele tivesse se descuidado e agora fosse seu escravo. Contudo, todos os feitiços de revelação que ele conhecia se provaram inúteis. Kyoko era exatamente o que ele via: uma humana sem um pingo de sangue mágico nas veias, de origem humilde, histórico de abuso e mais corajosa e determinada do que seria esperado. Ou prudente.

E ele estava a seus pés.

* * *

Kyoko não estava tão armada quanto seus companheiros. Somente suas espadas curtas gêmeas, um peitoral e braçadeiras a protegiam do que quer que a aguardasse no campo de batalha.

Um campo de batalha completamente destruído.

"Mas que diabos...?"

A pergunta veio de algum lugar atrás dela, mas poderia ter saído direto de seus lábios. Até onde a vista alcançava, somente destroços e fuligem indicavam que ali houvera uma fortaleza.

Um assobio longo e impressionado e algumas risadas incrédulas a distraíram de sua inspeção. Kyoko sabia o que estava vendo, mas ainda assim era difícil crer. Distanciando-se vários passos de seus companheiros, porque logo a euforia deles a contagiaria, ela se aproximou do que antes havia sido o símbolo do medo e da opressão.

Ren havia feito todo o trabalho por ela. As muralhas, os paióis, as catapultas, as forjas, os aríetes, _tudo_ estava destruído. O castelo estava de pé, mas sem a proteção de uma muralha, era tão seguro quanto qualquer casa com a porta trancada.

Bandeiras brancas tremulavam acima dos montes de pedras que um dia formaram uma intimidante muralha. Atrás deles, olhos apreensivos espiavam os rebeldes. Rostos sujos e pálidos, alguns jovens demais, seguiam seus passos.

Quando o que havia sobrado dos inimigos de outrora viram que a líder da Resistência estava próxima o bastante, um deles se aproximou com as mãos erguidas em rendição.

"Sho fugiu. Por favor, não queremos lutar!"

_Sho fugiu. _A frase foi recebida com festa pelos rebeldes e com cautela por Kyoko, que precisou repeti-la várias vezes em sua cabeça para compreende-la. Era difícil concatenar os pensamentos com a algazarra ocorrendo atrás de si.

Kyoko reconheceu o homem que lhe falara após inspecionar seu rosto. Várias outras pessoas que a olhavam, temerosas, também eram rostos familiares da época em que ela serviu a família Fuwa imaginando que pertencia àquele lugar, exatamente como as pessoas que a observavam em busca de sua próxima reação.

A reação que, para eles, significaria a decisão dela acerca de suas vidas.

A involuntária líder da Resistência sabia o que era aquele medo. Ela o reconheceu até mesmo nos rostos das pessoas que não lhe eram familiares. Ali não havia soldados nem mercenários, somente aldeões tentando sobreviver. Pessoas que optaram por fingir que serviam a Sho de bom grado, quando a única outra opção que tinham era segui-la.

Diabos, ela não poderia culpa-los por não terem escolhido a ela. Kyoko não poderia afirmar que sabia o que estava fazendo a maior parte do tempo, e nunca foi do agrado dela ter tantas vidas nas mãos. Por melhores que fossem suas intenções, elas nem sempre garantiram a seus seguidores uma refeição em suas barrigas e um teto sobre suas cabeças.

"E os mercenários?"

"Fugiram, senhora. Levaram tudo de valor que Sho não conseguiu carregar."

Típico.

"Soldados?"

"Abandonamos as armas e as armaduras, milady. Não há sentido em lutar por um senhor que nos abandonou."

Principalmente, não havia sentido em enfrentar a porra de um dragão quando sequer seriam pagos por isso.

"Por favor, milady! Seu dragão nos poupou, então sabemos que a senhora sabe ser piedosa!"

Mais e mais pessoas saíam de trás das pedras para falar com ela. Uma mulher carregando um bebê se aproximou também.

"Podemos servi-la! Seremos leais!"

Kyoko engoliu em seco.

"Não sou uma lady. Não quero servos nem espero lealdade." As pessoas se encolheram e alguns choramingaram, imaginando que seriam mortos ali mesmo. "Se procuram outro mestre para servir, terão que procurar em outro lugar."

Confusas, as pessoas que outrora serviram a Sho observaram Kyoko dar-lhes as costas e retornar para os rebeldes, que observavam a tudo com atenção, prontos para intervirem caso necessário. A tensão se tornou sufocante, não havia alma que não estivesse ansiosa para descobrir quais seriam suas próximas instruções.

"Cuidem deles. Recuperem o que for possível das construções. Verifiquem se há provisões para todos dentro do castelo." No silêncio ensurdecedor, a voz baixa de Kyoko se fez ouvir até pelas pessoas mais distantes, enchendo seus corações de esperança. Ela nunca quis ser uma líder, mas seria a única pessoa que eles seguiriam a partir de então. "Enterrem os mortos, caso isso ainda não tenha sido feito."

Aliviado além das palavras, o homem que inicialmente lhe falara respondeu-lhe prontamente, ávido por servi-la.

"Não há mortos, senhora. Seu dragão foi cuidadoso, como a senhora deve tê-lo instruído a ser."

O homem falou como se fosse importante garantir a ela que Ren havia feito um bom trabalho. Como se o dragão fosse um enorme cão domesticado e precisasse ser recompensado pelo truque novo. Então Kyoko entendeu que não foi a destruição de seus recursos militares que fez Sho bater em retirada abandonando pessoas indefesas para trás, e sim o medo de que ela tivesse, de fato, domado um dragão.

A mera ideia a fez rir. Ninguém sabia por que ela estava rindo, mas várias pessoas riram também.

"Oh sim, Ren é muito obediente."

Enquanto gargalhava, Kyoko secou uma lágrima antes que ela escorresse pelo rosto, fingindo que ela se devia ao riso e não ao pesar. Ela não sabia onde ele estava, nem se realmente o veria de novo como ele havia prometido. Afinal, como confiar na promessa de um mentiroso? Porém, não havia tempo a perder com conjecturas quando algo era certo.

Sho ainda estava vivo. Ele ainda estava por aí, com sua mente diabólica e lábia capaz de perverter um santo. Ela poderia descansar por enquanto, recuperar as forças depois do abalo emocional provocado por Kuon, cantar canções de vitória com seus companheiros, que haviam guardado as armas e passaram a reconfortar as vítimas de Sho – as _outras_ vítimas, as que escolheram o lado errado naquela guerra, se é que existe lado certo e errado quando se é pequeno, fraco e pobre e suas duas opções são ruins. No entanto, Kyoko sabia que ela era a única que poderia caçar o responsável por tudo aquilo. Ela era a única que sabia que ele ainda não estava derrotado, que era só questão de tempo até ele ressurgir, mais poderoso e cruel que nunca, e que quanto mais ela se demorasse, mais forte ele ficaria.

Kyoko era a única que sabia como pega-lo, porque ela era única que sabia o que ele queria naquele momento. Portanto, cabia a ela ir atrás dele e colocar um fim naquilo.

"Preciso encontra-lo", foi o que ela disse quando indagada sobre onde estava indo.

"Quer uma escolta?"

Kyoko balançou a cabeça. "Ele não vai aparecer se eu não estiver sozinha."

Ninguém a impediu. Todos pensaram que ela estivesse se referindo ao dragão.

**A/N – Olá, queridos leitores! Este capítulo foi a minha tentativa de dar um pouco mais de consistência ao enredo, se é que existe um enredo consistente quando seu tema principal é fantasia. XD**

**Não temam, estamos perto da linha de chegada e esta fic não será esquecida antes de a cruzarmos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 9**

Kyoko began the hunt for Sho through the densest part of the forest. If he believed she had tamed a dragon, he would surely fear being seen from the sky. Therefore, he probably had sought protection in the leafy crowns and overgrown vegetation, where a dragon would have trouble landing even if it found him.

Lucky her. Sho could not have gone far in the thicket. Not to mention that the trail a person leaves behind when advancing on virgin terrain is as visible as putting up '_this way!' _signs.

Less than three hours later, Kyoko came across Shoko, Sho's mistress. From the rigidity of her body, she had been dead for some time.

As much as she had no reason to like the woman, Kyoko was dismayed at her death. Surely, there was a reason behind her assassination, and surely, that reason only made sense based on Sho's evil intentions. That is, Shoko probably had been labeled as useless or contrary to his plans.

Moving on after a quick prayer and a promise to return to give her at least a burial, Kyoko found the remains of a still warm campfire. Her prey could not be far. It was not long past noon, which made perfect sense to Kyoko, considering that Sho had never woken up early a single day of his life.

In her mind, Kyoko could see him becoming increasingly irritable. The walk, the sun, the mosquitoes, the makeshift meals, it was all too much for his refined taste. He had probably stopped to rest several times, because not even being hunted by a dragon would make him strive for something as trivial as running away.

Surely, he did not intend to move much longer under those conditions. Therefore, he should be looking for a specific place to hide. A place with a minimum of comfort.

A place like the hunting lodge Kyoko had just found.

* * *

Kuon did not know what Uesugi had said to Lory, but it had certainly tipped the balance in his favor. Twenty-four hours would have to be enough for him to locate Kyoko and clear up all the lies and misunderstandings between them. Then he would have to return to Dragoonia, where his fate would be decided.

It was not difficult to locate the rebels. They were all in Sho's old fortress, working hard to rebuild it as a symbol of hope and freedom. Everyone looked up when he got close enough, and some even waved and smiled at him, surprisingly enough. However, there was no sign of Kyoko there, but to the west. Her unmistakable scent reached his sensitive nostrils accompanied by the unpleasant, ominous odor of soot.

Something big had burned, and Kyoko had been nearby.

His heart skipped several beats at the panic that struck him. Maybe it was too late, but he could not even think about it as his wings flexed furiously toward the cloud of white smoke swirling in the distance.

The white smoke that meant extinguished fire. The extinguished fire that indicated rescue or nothing else to consume.

When his magical eyes managed to focus on what had once been a hunting lodge, there was only ashes in the clearing, but it could not be. That could not be Kyoko's grave. He could not lose her like that.

Not because he did not deserve such punishment, but because he could not live without her.

* * *

The door of the hunting lodge creaked in disuse, but before she saw him standing in the middle of the room, Kyoko knew that Sho was there, waiting for her.

"Kyoko, thank God!"

He went to her, as she knew he would. He hugged her, as she expected him to. Accustomed to Kuon's strong arms and the smell of rain he exuded, Kyoko was bothered by Sho's perfume.

When he finally released her, his falsely concerned expression almost made her laugh.

"I've been trying to contact you for so long! That woman... that disgusting viper... she made me do all those terrible things to you! She bewitched me and made me hunt you down! She was jealous of you!"

He was so predictable it was boring.

"...Are you talking about Shoko?"

"Yes! That... _witch_!"

He really intended to convince her that his expression of disgust was genuine.

"I found her in the woods. Dead."

A wicked smile distorted Sho's supposedly handsome features.

"Her domain over me is over. She does not control me anymore, Kyoko! We can finally be together!" She needed all the self-control to put up with his hand caressing her cheek. "I did it for you… I knew you would come after me… so I wanted to leave the message that the way is clear now. Finally, we can have a future together!"

The only surprise for her was the insane glow in the back of his eyes. Either Sho had gone mad over the last few years, corrupted by the evils he himself was committing, or the madness had always been inside him and she did not see it because she was blinded by love.

The same blindness that kept her from realizing that Ren and Kuon were the same creature.

"A future together, Sho?"

Too deranged to notice the lack of emotion in her voice, he feverishly revealed his plan of domination.

"Think about what we could do together, Kyoko! Alone I could conquer the continent, but with a dragon... damn, I could conquer the world!" As if seeing her there for the first time, he immediately corrected himself. "I-I mean, _we_ will conquer the world!"

Sho returned to her and took her by the shoulders. His facial expression was something she could only define as delusional, just like his speech.

"Think of the possibilities! The world at our feet!"

He was almost drooling. Literally. As she watched him, Kyoko realized she was sad. Nothing Sho had told her surprised her. He was acting exactly as she had predicted he would: murdering his mistress supposedly to please her; blaming others - in that case, his dead mistress - for his crimes; acting for his own benefit only and so on. There was not even a hint of regret on his face. Everything was justifiable in the name of power.

So why was she sad instead of angry?

"You are such a pathetic creature, Sho." He immediately released her as if she burned him. "There's nothing you don't do to achieve your goals. Using and discarding people, subduing them, betraying them, stalking them, murdering them - none of this is wrong as long as you get a little closer to your goal. Only your dreams and your desires matter."

Judging by his unfocused eyes, Kyoko's important message was not reaching his brain.

"This world needs a leader, Kyoko. Someone who has a clear idea of where it needs to go. Someone to save it from the current mediocrity. Someone-"

"Like you?"

He smiled raptly.

"And would there be anyone better?"

As much as she searched, Kyoko did not identify in his features the boy he had once been. At what point he had fallen from innocent child to wicked adult, she could not tell.

"Not that the world needs to be ruled by anyone, but anyone else would be better than you, Sho."

He recoiled as if he had been hit. The perplexity was evident on his face.

"No...! You will help me rebuild an empire even larger than the mediocre domain I lost!"

"I won't help you, Sho."

His eyes turned angry.

"Yes, you will! You owe me! Your dragon has destroyed my fortress!"

"_My_ dragon?" Kyoko sneered. "Dragons don't obey humans, Sho. Dragons have a code of honor that guides their actions. I do not know why Ren... why that dragon attacked your fortress, but I imagine you should consider it a gift that he had spared your life."

Sho took a few more steps back, stunned.

"No... didn't you order him to spare me?"

Kyoko sneered once more. Sho had gotten the wrong idea when Ren let him escape unscathed from the attack on the fortress.

"And why would I do such a thing after the many times you tried to kill me?"

Sho looked even more insane when he answered.

"Because you love me! Because you belong to me!"

Slowly drawing the two short swords strapped to her back, Kyoko took a deep breath.

"Neither, Sho. I don't love you and I don't belong to anyone. However, I recognize that there was a time when I thought of you fondly. A time when you were not yet the heartless bastard you became. And it is in consideration of the lovely boy that you once were that I am here now, to free you from the torment of your own villainy."

Kyoko saw Sho's signal too late to react. Something had penetrated her flesh, blurring her vision and making her limp. Her muscle tone was gone so fast she could only turn her head to the side before colliding with the floor. During the movement, Kyoko was able to identify the woman in the shadows who was holding a blowgun.

It was Mimori Nanokura, a rich heiress and Sho's self-proclaimed bride, though he treated her like a domesticated dog.

"Well done, Pochiri. Now that we know that the dragon doesn't obey her, our path is clear."

Kyoko tried to force her body to move, but it was useless. Even her tongue was dormant. Blue frog poison, probably. It acted instantly and paralyzed the victim for about three hours.

Three hours at the mercy of Sho. How could she be so stupid as not to foresee that there would be someone else with him? Sho was _never_ alone. He had gotten rid of Shoko for the sole purpose of convincing her to join him, but it was obvious that someone like him would have a plan B.

"...Mimori didn't like what you said, Sho!"

"Pochiri, I was just stringing her along! Remember the plan we discussed!"

Kyoko could barely move her eyes, but it was enough for her to see the couple arguing.

"You said you killed Shoko for me! Because she would kill me if she found out that you love me!"

"And that's the real reason, but I needed to try to win her trust, remember?"

Sho made a dismissive gesture toward Kyoko, making Mimori look straight at her. Through the eyes, Kyoko tried to convey what was really going on.

_Do not believe him, Mimori. Yesterday was Shoko, today was me and tomorrow will be you. He does not care about any of us. You are just another tool for him!_

The woman stared at Kyoko. Her eyes watered, though her expression indicated anger.

"What if the dragon really obeyed her? What would Sho do?"

"This again, Pochiri?" The irritation was noticeable in his voice. At the sound of his footsteps, walking through the hut, there was the sound of liquid spilling on the floor. Kyoko despaired when she recognized the odor. "I already told you I would kill him. Then I would kill her. Then we would be together."

_It is a lie, Mimori. Sho would never give up the power of a dragon. If I had confirmed control over the dragon, you would be his next victim, not me._

Mimori looked at Kyoko as if blaming her for everything that was going wrong in her life, while Sho tried to light the fire that would turn that cabin into a huge pyre. It was depressing, but she had failed. She had come so close to defeating Sho once and for all that her frustration at being defeated made her cry.

"...Sho will burn her?"

Kyoko could not see him, but she could hear the flint crackle. Soon he would get a little flame, and this would be the beginning of her end.

"Of course I will. Like the witch she is."

"...A witch… just like Shoko?"

Sho laughed, and the laugh sounded mad.

"Very well, Pochiri. Just like Shoko. The witches must die."

Kyoko saw the instant Mimori understood her own situation. A flash of acknowledgment lit her eyes, which were soon opaque with disappointment and pain. To Kyoko, it was like seeing her old self in someone else, because she had probably made that same expression when her innocence had died so many years ago.

Then Kyoko also understood something crucial: she would not be the one to deliver the final blow. Her role ended the moment she weakened Sho to the point where he attempted an alliance with his archenemy.

At that moment, she was just the supporting character in another woman's story. A woman who, like her, would break free and rise up. The future belonged neither to the past - the dead mistress - nor to the present - the childhood friend about to die. The future was Momiji, the bride who had finally realized that neither lover nor childhood friend mattered to Sho.

Therefore, she did not matter either.

Kyoko saw the blowgun as she heard Sho's shout of victory. Seconds later, the dull thud of Sho's body crashing to the ground confirmed that Mimori's shot had been successful.

From the heat and smell, Kyoko knew the fire was rapidly spreading through the hut.

"Mimori has no reason to save Kyoko. As much as Kyoko's words to Sho alerted Mimori about the danger, Mimori always hated Kyoko." Kyoko saw the young woman look at her with contempt before looking to where Sho's body probably was, as paralyzed as hers. "Mimori always thought you two would end up together no matter what Mimori did. Therefore, Mimori will no longer try to stop your fate."

Saying no more, the young woman turned her back and left, leaving Kyoko and Sho to be consumed by the flames of their old reciprocal grudge.

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Kyoko começou a caçada por Sho pela parte mais densa da floresta. Se ele acreditava que ela havia domado um dragão, certamente recearia ser visto do céu. O medo provavelmente o havia feito buscar a proteção das copas frondosas e da vegetação abundante, onde um dragão teria dificuldade para pousar ainda que o encontrasse.

Sorte a dela. Sho não poderia ter ido longe na mata fechada. Para melhorar, o rastro que uma pessoa deixa para trás quando avança em terreno virgem é tão visível quanto colocar placas sinalizadoras indicando _por aqui!_

Menos de três horas de procura depois, Kyoko se deparou com Shoko, a amante de Sho. Pela rigidez do corpo, ela já estava morta há algum tempo.

Por mais que ela não tivesse motivos para gostar da mulher, Kyoko ficou consternada com sua morte. Certamente havia uma razão para ela ser assassinada, e certamente tal razão só fazia sentido com base nas intenções torpes de Sho. Ou seja, provavelmente Shoko havia sido descartada como algo inútil ou contrário aos planos dele.

Seguindo em frente após uma prece rápida e a promessa de retornar para lhe dar ao menos um enterro, Kyoko encontrou resquícios de um acampamento. O que havia sobrado de uma fogueira ainda conservava calor, portanto sua presa não poderia estar longe. Pela posição do sol, não passava muito do meio-dia, o que fazia total sentido para Kyoko, considerando que Sho nunca acordara cedo um único dia de sua vida.

Em sua mente, Kyoko podia vê-lo se tornando cada vez mais irritadiço. A caminhada, o sol, os mosquitos, as refeições improvisadas, tudo aquilo era demais para seu gosto refinado. Provavelmente ele havia parado para descansar várias vezes, porque nem mesmo ser caçado por um dragão o faria se empenhar por algo tão trivial quanto fugir. A única coisa pela qual Sho se esforçava minimamente era seu sonho de dominação, nada mais.

Certamente ele não pretendia se mover por muito mais tempo naquelas condições. Portanto, ele deveria estar buscando um lugar específico para se esconder. Um lugar com um mínimo de conforto.

Algo como a cabana de caça que Kyoko havia acabado de encontrar.

* * *

Kuon não sabia o que Uesugi havia dito para Lory, mas certamente fizera a balança pender a seu favor. Vinte e quatro horas teriam que bastar para ele localizar Kyoko e esclarecer todas as mentiras e mal-entendidos entre eles. Depois, ele teria que retornar a Dragoonia, onde seu destino seria decidido.

Não foi difícil localizar os rebeldes. Estavam todos na antiga fortaleza de Sho, trabalhando com afinco para reconstruí-la como um símbolo de liberdade, e não de opressão. Todos olharam para cima quando ele chegou perto o bastante, e alguns até acenaram sorridentes para ele, surpreendendo-o. Contudo, não havia sinal de Kyoko ali, e sim a oeste. O inconfundível aroma dela chegou às narinas sensíveis dele acompanhado do desagradável e agourento odor de fuligem.

Algo grande havia queimado, e Kyoko estivera nas proximidades.

O coração dele falhou várias batidas diante do pânico que o acometeu. Talvez fosse tarde demais, mas ele não conseguia sequer pensar sobre isso enquanto suas asas flexionavam furiosamente em direção à nuvem de fumaça branca espiralando ao longe.

A fumaça branca que significava fogo extinto. O fogo extinto que indicava resgate ou nada mais a consumir.

Quando seus olhos mágicos conseguiram focar no que um dia havia sido uma cabana de caça, só havia cinzas em meio à clareira, mas não poderia ser. Aquele não poderia ser o túmulo de Kyoko. Ele não poderia perde-la assim.

Não porque ele não merecia tal punição, mas porque ele não conseguiria viver sem ela.

* * *

A porta da cabana de caça rangeu pela falta de uso, mas antes que ela o visse de pé no meio do aposento, Kyoko soube que Sho estava ali, esperando por ela.

"Kyoko, graças a Deus!"

Ele foi até ela, como ela sabia que ele faria. Abraçou-a, como ela esperava que ele fizesse. Acostumada aos braços fortes de Kuon e ao cheiro de chuva que ele exalava, Kyoko se incomodou com o perfume adocicado de Sho.

Quando ele finalmente a soltou, sua expressão falsamente preocupada quase a fez rir.

"Eu tenho tentado contata-la há tanto tempo! Aquela mulher... aquela víbora nojenta... foi ela quem me fez fazer tudo aquilo, Kyoko! Ela me enfeitiçou e me fez perseguir você! Ela tinha ciúmes de você!"

Ele era entediante de tão previsível.

"...Você está falando de Shoko?"

"Sim! Aquela... bruxa!"

"Eu a encontrei na floresta. Morta."

Um sorriso maldoso distorceu as feições supostamente belas de Sho.

"O domínio dela sobre mim acabou. Ela não me controla mais, Kyoko! Nós finalmente podemos ficar juntos!" Ela precisou de todo o autocontrole para não se afastar da mão dele, que a acariciava no rosto. "Eu fiz aquilo por você... para você... eu sabia que você viria atrás de mim... então eu quis deixar a mensagem de que o caminho está livre agora. Finalmente podemos ter um futuro juntos!"

A única surpresa para ela, dentre tudo o que estava acontecendo, foi o brilho insano no fundo dos olhos dele. Ou Sho havia progressivamente enlouquecido nos últimos anos, corrompido pelas maldades que ele mesmo estava cometendo, ou aquilo sempre esteve dentro dele e ela não viu porque estava cega de amor.

A mesma cegueira que a impediu de perceber que Ren e Kuon eram a mesma criatura.

"Um futuro juntos, Sho?"

Ensandecido demais para perceber a falta de emoção na voz dela, ele passou a febrilmente relatar seu plano de dominação.

"Pense no que poderíamos fazer juntos, Kyoko! Sozinho eu poderia conquistar o continente, mas com um dragão... porra, eu poderia conquistar o mundo!" Como se a tivesse visto ali pela primeira vez, ele imediatamente se corrigiu. "Q-quero dizer, _nós_ conquistaremos o mundo!"

Sho retornou até ela e novamente a segurou pelos ombros. Seus olhos eram algo que ela só poderia definir como delirantes.

"Pense nas possibilidades! O mundo aos nossos pés!"

Ele estava quase babando. Literalmente. Enquanto o observava, Kyoko percebeu que estava triste. Nada do que Sho lhe dissera a surpreendeu. Ele estava agindo exatamente como ela havia previsto que ele faria: assassinando a amante supostamente para agrada-la, culpando os outros – no caso, a amante morta – por seus crimes, visando apenas ao próprio benefício e por aí vai. Não havia sequer um indício de arrependimento no rosto dele. Tudo era justificável em nome do poder.

Então, por que ela estava triste ao invés de furiosa?

"Você é uma criatura tão patética, Sho." Ele imediatamente a soltou como se ela o queimasse. "Não há nada que você não faça para alcançar os seus objetivos, não é mesmo? Usar e descartar pessoas, subjuga-las, trai-las, persegui-las, assassina-las, nada disso é errado desde que o faça chegar um pouco mais perto do seu objetivo. Somente seus sonhos e suas vontades importam."

Através dos olhos desfocados dele, Kyoko percebeu que Sho estava vendo o controle da situação escapando por entre seus dedos.

"Este mundo precisa de um líder, Kyoko. Alguém que tenha uma ideia clara do rumo que ele precisa tomar. Alguém que o salve da mediocridade atual. Alguém-"

"Como você?"

Ele sorriu, embevecido.

"E haveria alguém melhor?"

Por mais que procurasse, Kyoko não identificou nas feições dele o menino que ele foi um dia. Em que momento ele havia decaído de criança inocente para adulto perverso, ela não soube dizer.

"Não que o mundo precise ser dominado por alguém, mas qualquer um seria melhor que você, Sho."

Ele recuou como se tivesse levado um golpe. A perplexidade era evidente em seu rosto.

"Não...! Você vai me ajudar a reconstruir um império ainda maior do que o domínio medíocre que eu perdi!"

"Não vou ajuda-lo a nada, Sho."

Seus olhos se tornaram coléricos.

"Sim, você vai! Você me deve! Seu dragão destruiu minha fortaleza!"

"_Meu_ dragão?" Kyoko zombou. "Dragões não obedecem humanos, Sho. Dragões têm um código de honra que guia suas ações. Eu não sei por que Ren... por que aquele dragão atacou sua fortaleza, mas imagino que você deva considerar uma dádiva que ele tenha poupado sua vida."

Sho deu mais alguns passos para trás, aturdido.

"Não... não foi você quem o ordenou que me poupasse?"

Kyoko zombou mais uma vez. Pelo visto, Ren havia passado a mensagem errada quando deixou Sho escapar ileso do ataque à fortaleza.

"E por que eu faria tal coisa depois de todas as vezes em que você tentou me matar?"

Sho pareceu ainda mais insano quando respondeu.

"Porque você me ama! Porque você pertence a mim!"

Lentamente sacando as duas espadas curtas presas às suas costas, Kyoko respirou profundamente.

"Nem uma coisa nem outra, Sho. Eu não o amo e não pertenço a ninguém. Contudo, eu reconheço que houve uma época onde eu pensava em você com carinho. Uma época onde você ainda não era o canalha sem coração que você se tornou. E é em consideração ao garotinho que você foi um dia que eu estou aqui agora, para livra-lo do tormento da sua própria torpeza."

Kyoko viu o sinal de Sho tarde demais para reagir. Algo havia penetrado sua carne, desfocando o mundo e deixando-a mole. Seu tónus muscular se fora, e tão rápido que ela somente conseguiu virar a cabeça para o lado antes de colidir contra o chão. Durante o movimento, Kyoko conseguiu identificar a mulher nas sombras que estava segurando uma zarabatana.

Era Mimori Nanokura, a herdeira que se auto intitulava noiva de Sho apesar de ele a tratar como um cãozinho domesticado.

"Muito bem, Pochiri. Agora que sabemos que o dragão não obedece a ela, nosso caminho está livre."

Kyoko tentou obrigar seu corpo a se mover, mas foi inútil. Até sua língua havia adormecido. Veneno de sapo, provavelmente. Agia instantaneamente e paralisava a vítima por cerca de três horas.

Três horas à mercê de Sho. Como ela pôde ser tão estúpida a ponto de não prever que haveria outra pessoa com ele? Sho _nunca _ficava sozinho. Ele havia se livrado de Shoko com o único propósito de convence-la a se unir a ele, mas era óbvio que alguém como ele teria um plano B.

"...Mimori não gostou do que você disse, Sho!"

"Pochiri, eu estava apenas enrolando-a! Lembre-se do plano que discutimos!"

Kyoko mal conseguia mover os olhos, mas era o bastante para que ela visse o casal discutindo.

"Você disse que havia matado Shoko por mim! Porque ela me mataria se descobrisse que você me ama!"

"E foi por isso mesmo, mas eu precisava tentar conquistar a confiança dela, lembra-se?"

Sho fez um gesto desdenhoso em direção a Kyoko, fazendo Mimori olhar diretamente para ela. Através do olhar, Kyoko tentou dizer à mulher o que realmente estava acontecendo.

_Não acredite nele, Mimori. Ontem foi Shoko, hoje fui eu, amanhã será você. Ele não se importa com nenhuma de nós. Você é só mais uma ferramenta para ele!_

A mulher ficou encarando Kyoko. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, embora sua expressão denotasse raiva.

"E se o dragão realmente a obedecesse? O que Sho faria?"

"De novo isso, Pochiri?" A irritação era perceptível em sua voz. Ao som dos passos dele, caminhando pela cabana, somou-se o som de um líquido sendo despejado no chão. Kyoko se desesperou quando reconheceu o odor. "Já disse que eu o mataria. Depois eu mataria ela. Então ficaríamos juntos."

_É mentira, Mimori. Sho jamais abriria mão do poder de um dragão. Se eu tivesse confirmado o controle sobre o dragão, você seria a próxima vítima dele, não eu._

Mimori olhava para Kyoko como se a culpasse por tudo que estava dando errado em sua vida, enquanto Sho tentava acender o fogo que transformaria aquela cabana em uma enorme pira. Era deprimente, mas ela havia falhado. Chegara tão perto de derrotar Sho de uma vez por todas, que a frustração por ter sido derrotada e estar prestes a ter uma morte lenta e dolorosa a fez chorar.

"...Sho vai queima-la?"

Kyoko não podia vê-lo, mas conseguia ouvir o estalar da pederneira. Em breve ele obteria uma pequena chama, e esta seria o início de seu fim.

"Claro que sim. Como a bruxa que ela é."

"...Assim como Shoko?"

Sho riu, e a risada soou ensandecida.

"Muito bem, Pochiri. Exatamente como Shoko. As bruxas devem morrer."

Kyoko viu o instante em que Mimori compreendeu sua própria situação. Um brilho de reconhecimento iluminou seus olhos, que logo em seguida se tornaram opacos pela decepção. Era como ver a si mesma em outra pessoa, exatamente no momento em que a inocência morreu e deu lugar ao rancor.

Então Kyoko também compreendeu: não seria ela a dar o golpe final em Sho. O papel dela havia se encerrado no momento em que ela o enfraqueceu ao ponto de ele tentar uma aliança com sua arqui-inimiga.

Naquele momento, ela era apenas a coadjuvante na história de outra mulher. Uma mulher que, assim como ela, iria se libertar e se insurgir. O futuro não pertencia nem ao passado – a amante morta -, nem ao presente – a amiga de infância prestes a morrer. O futuro era Momiji, a noiva que finalmente havia percebido que nem amante, nem amiga de infância importavam a Sho.

Portanto, ela também não importava.

Kyoko viu a zarabatana ser erguida no instante em que ouviu o crepitar do fogo e o grito de vitória de Sho. Segundos depois, o baque surdo do corpo de Sho colidindo contra o chão confirmou que o disparo de Mimori havia sido bem-sucedido.

Pelo calor e pelo cheiro, Kyoko soube que o fogo estava se alastrando rapidamente pela cabana de madeira.

"Mimori não tem motivos para salvar Kyoko. Por mais que as palavras que Kyoko trocou com Sho tenham alertado Mimori sobre o perigo, Mimori sempre odiou Kyoko." Kyoko viu a jovem olha-la com desprezo antes de olhar para onde o corpo de Sho provavelmente estava, tão paralisado quanto o dela. "Mimori sempre achou que vocês dois acabariam juntos, não importava o que Mimori fizesse. Então, Mimori não vai mais tentar impedir o destino de vocês."

Sem dizer mais nada, a jovem virou as costas e foi embora, deixando Kyoko e Sho para serem consumidos pelas chamas de seu velho ódio recíproco.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 10**

Kuon's heart ached when he landed beside the destroyed hunting lodge. There was a cloud of ash around him thanks to the movement of his wings, but it was not because of the strong odor and soot that tears streamed from his eyes.

Kyoko was somewhere in that hell. Even if there was no more fire, the wood that had resisted the flames gave off more heat than a human could bear. At that moment, the only realistic wish he had was to find out that Kyoko had lost consciousness from the smoke inhalation, and died asphyxiated before the flames reached her.

He needed to find her. As much as it meant discovering what was left of her corpse, Kuon could not leave her there.

Within minutes of removing what should have been the roof of the lodge, the black dragon found a body. Too damaged to be recognized, but too big to be Kyoko.

It was probably Sho. The search would have to continue, and even more painfully, after he had a preview of what Kyoko would probably look like.

Working hard, it was not long before he found her. Her body was less than a meter from Sho's body. However, what he was seeing made no sense. A human would not survive those flames. The charred carcass beside her was proof of that.

The black dragon wasted no time taking off. His wings worked as frantically as his mind tried to understand that riddle. He needed to take her to a white dragon, because only a dragon with greater magical power than his could identify what he had failed to discover.

If she were human, Kyoko would not survive the flames, the smoke and the obvious collapse of the cabin. After all, the fire had come close enough to burn her clothes to dust, and even the floor below her was burned. How could the same fire not reach her skin?

There was no sign of a burn on her body. Kyoko was naked and covered with soot, and her swollen left cheek indicated that she had fallen to the ground in the exact position he had found her under the wreckage. Her heartbeat was weak and irregular, but this was not due to the paralyzing poison still circulating in her veins.

Something else was happening to her, and it probably had to do with what she really was.

Kuon had to reach the northern mountains quickly. He had not stepped in that place since Rick's death, but he needed the only white dragon he trusted (his mother did not count, she was not reasonable) to find out what he had not identified by himself. Kyoko was _something else_, and he needed to know what to take care of her properly. After all, she was unconscious, weak, and her heartbeat worried him a little more by the second.

He could almost feel her life slipping away. Whatever she was, she would not be for much longer.

* * *

Tina felt Kuon approach before she even saw him in the sky. He was terrified and confused, and he had a female with him.

Unexpectedly, he still did not notice her even when they were only a few feet away from each other, showing that the woman he was carrying meant a lot to him, if his concern for her distracted him so much.

Amused, Tina watched him land awkwardly in his haste, transform, and throw the human over his shoulder before running toward her lair, all the time oblivious to the fact that she was watching him with a smile on her face.

"Long time no see, Kuon."

He stopped abruptly and looked straight at her. As soon as their eyes met, the green orbs became a kaleidoscope of emotions: grief, guilt, regret, longing, love, and fear merged until only supplication and urgency remained.

"Tina... please..."

She felt his despair, just as she felt that the state of the human was not as serious as he feared.

"It's a nice ass, what you got there."

Noticing his nakedness, Kuon immediately blushed. Because of the inevitable consequence of the dragonish transmutation, good manners required that a dragon never comment on the nakedness of others. Therefore, it was shocking, to say the least, that Tina was doing just that.

Guessing his thoughts, she laughed and pointed at his shoulder.

"I'm talking about this ass, Kuon. Yours I have seen too many times to be impressed by it." He blushed even more when he noticed Kyoko's butt lifted to the sky. "Come. I want to see what you brought me."

Relieved, he followed her into the den, surprised to see that everything was exactly as he remembered it. However, he was not there to relive the painful past, but to prevent the present from becoming a future in which he had no reason to live.

"I need you to find out what she is. Kyoko has survived more things than a human being can bear."

Tina noticed that Kuon placed the woman on the pallet as if she were made of the finest crystal, contradicting what he had just said.

"… Kyoko? Do you mean _The_ _Kyoko_?" Kuon just nodded. "Wow. You really know how to pick them!"

Tina's obvious relaxation disturbed him. In his opinion, she was not taking the situation seriously.

"Something protected her skin from a blazing fire. And maybe she can lift a magic barrier, because she wasn't injured when a log cabin collapsed on her." Tina started to work, secretly amused by the black dragon's babbling. "All the revelation spells I know were useless, so she must be more powerful than-"

"Kuon."

Surprised by the interruption, he looked at her somewhat bewildered.

"Yes?"

"Why won't you get dressed while I try to find out what's going on with this human?" He did not want to leave Kyoko's side at all, and Tina noticed his hesitation. "I'm sure Rick's clothes will fit you."

Such words distressed him even more. Tina sighed at his obvious brooding.

"I will be able to work faster if there's no naked male talking nonstop by my side."

Still unsure about leaving Kyoko's side, Kuon heeded the request. However, he rushed back a few seconds later, wearing a shirt inside out and still buttoning his pants.

"What is it? What happened?" Tina had transformed and was staring at Kyoko with narrowed eyes, as if she was deeply focused on something. "Why did you transform?"

The white dragon took longer to speak than Kuon had taken to dress, worrying him.

"...Powerful little thing...!"

"What? Did you find out what she is?"

Tina looked at him as if surprised to find him there.

"...Your shirt is inside out."

Kuon was almost pulling his hair out. He had forgotten how maddening she could be.

"Tina, please!"

Her eyes became wickedly playful.

"Didn't you say you used all the revelation spells you knew?"

"Yes! So?"

"So if they didn't reveal a magical creature, it's because she's not a magical creature!"

He was already impatient _before_ she began to visibly enjoy torturing him.

"She was paralyzed while a cabin burned around her, Tina! If she were a human being, she would have died! If not because of the smoke or the fire, crushed by the ceiling!"

"Exactly. She would have died... if a black dragon had not saved her."

Kuon's eyes scanned the white dragon's smiling face, seeking confirmation that the impossible had come true.

"... Are you saying that Rick is alive and saved her?"

Tina snorted and rolled her eyes.

"For the King's sake!" Kuon's face went from hopeful to confused so quickly that Tina laughed despite the theme. "Rick is dead, Kuon. Nothing will bring him back."

"...But ...you just said-"

"I am referring to the black dragon incubated in this human, Kuon. The black dragon that only you could have put inside her." His face seemed to have frozen at some point as she spoke. Kuon did not even blink, which made it impossible for her to know if he understood the message. "You must remember, right? That you copulated with her?"

Nothing. No response from him.

"Do you know what copulation is, Kuon? Has anyone taught you how puppies are made?"

Nothing yet. Apparently, the information had overloaded his brain.

Tina sighed once more and tried to be as professional as possible, although the situation was deliciously comical.

"When a male and a female-"

"I know! I know how puppies are made!"

This time she did not refrain from laughing.

"Yeah, and now you can prove it!"

The smiling white dragon drew some runes in the air, which floated for some time over Kyoko's pale, inert body before being quickly absorbed by the human.

"What was that?"

Tina was not surprised by Kuon's astonishment.

"That was why I transformed. Are you feeling more tired than usual?"

"Yes, but that's because I flew long distances after many years without using my wings."

The white dragon pondered such words for a few seconds.

"Maybe, but I have another theory. I think the little dragon inside Kyoko felt it was in danger. The pup used its magic power and protected its casing. However, it did not have enough power, so it used part of Kyoko's life force to stay alive."

"... It protected its mother."

Kuon's tone, besides denoting admiration, was terminative. Tina, however, had a different opinion.

"I wouldn't go that far. The puppy has only a few days of incubation, so it still cannot differentiate itself from its incubator. It probably acted on pure survival instinct."

Kuon looked very serious and his eyes were almost fanatical when he spoke again.

"My puppy. Protected. Its mommy."

Tina laughed. It was obvious that Kuon was as passionate and overprotective as Kuu.

"Ok I give up. Your puppy, who is just an embryo, consciously acted to protect its mother. Satisfied?" Kuon agreed, smiling. His expression reminded her of how he used to be when he was little. "As I was saying, part of the human's life energy has been used, so she's weak and her heartbeat is slow."

"Is it irregular too, or...?"

"Her heartbeat and the puppy's core are overlapping, hence the supposed irregularity."

Kuon stared at Kyoko's pale face for a few seconds before covering her with a blanket and sitting beside her.

"...What can I do?"

"You are already doing. You are tired not because you abused your wings, but because the pup began to suck your magical power instead of the human's life energy." Kuon immediately moved closer to Kyoko, concerned. "As soon as you left the room to get dressed, the little one sucked my energy so hard that I needed to transform. Now it is again absorbing your power, but as your magical signatures are similar due to kinship, it is not necessary to drain as much. That is why you did not realize what your puppy is doing. "

"What about Kyoko? Will she be all right?"

"You probably saved their lives. If it had taken you a few more minutes to find her, the puppy would have absorbed all her life force to stay alive. It may have saved its mommy from the smoke, the flames, and the ceiling's collapse, as you might believe it happened, but after using all the magical power it had, it became… well, basically a parasite."

Kuon needed some time to process that information. Knowing he had almost lost both of them stunned him.

"What about the poison?"

"It will lose its effect on her soon, if it has not already lost. And it's harmless to dragons, as you probably know."

He knew, but needed to be sure. Kuon still felt the adrenaline pumping through his veins. Kyoko was alive, the puppy he did not even know he had was alive. So many gifts together made him suspicious.

"And now?"

"Just stay close to her. The puppy will make you tired, but it will stop absorbing your magic as soon as it recovers. Kyoko, in turn, began to recover the moment you found her. Soon she will wake up and very hungry, so I think I need to start cooking."

Tina resumed her human form and put on a tunic. However, before she could go to the kitchen, Kuon had one last question to ask.

"Will there be sequelae?"

That was the question she was hoping he would not ask.

"…Not on the dragon. The little thing inside her, which I had to work hard to find, is probably the most powerful black dragon ever. There is simply no precedent for what it did in such a short lifespan. As for the woman... only time will tell. It is not uncommon for a woman to conceive a dragon cub, especially considering that many of us are living among humans, but none came so close to death during incubation. On the other hand, none had such a strong willpower as to give the puppy her vital energy and stay alive to tell."

Kuon nodded ruefully. While holding Kyoko's hand and caressing her belly, he thought that no female had ever come close to death during incubation because no male had been as incompetent as he had.

Tina, as if sensing the depressing turn of his thoughts, took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"I am very happy to see you again, little brother. I really missed you."

_Little brother_. That was how she and Rick used to call him before he brought tragedy into their lives.

Tina's compassion moved him. If she had been able to forgive him, perhaps Kyoko would forgive him too, for being a complete failure as a mate.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

O coração de Kuon doía quando ele aterrissou ao lado da cabana de caça destruída. Havia uma névoa cinza ao seu redor graças ao deslocamento de ar provocado por suas asas, mas não era por causa do odor forte e da fuligem que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

Kyoko estava em algum lugar daquele inferno. Mesmo que não houvesse mais fogo, a pouca madeira que havia resistido às chamas desprendia mais calor do que um ser humano era capaz de suportar. Naquele momento, o único desejo realista que ele tinha era descobrir que Kyoko havia perdido os sentidos devido à inalação da fumaça, e morrido asfixiada antes que as labaredas inclementes a alcançassem.

Ele precisava encontrá-la. Por mais que revirar os escombros significasse descobrir o que havia restado do cadáver dela, Kuon não poderia deixa-la ali.

Poucos minutos depois de remover o que deveria ter sido o teto da cabana, o dragão negro encontrou um corpo. Danificado demais para ser reconhecido, mas grande demais para pertencer a Kyoko.

Provavelmente era Sho. A busca teria que continuar, e ainda mais dolorosamente depois que ele teve uma prévia de como Kyoko provavelmente estaria.

Trabalhando com afinco, não demorou muito para que ele a encontrasse. O corpo dela estava a menos de um metro do corpo de Sho. Mas o que ele estava vendo não fazia sentido. Um humano não sobreviveria àquelas chamas. A carcaça esturricada ao lado dela era prova disso.

O dragão negro não perdeu tempo em levantar voo. Suas asas trabalhavam tão freneticamente quanto sua mente tentando compreender aquele enigma. Ele precisava leva-la até um dragão branco, porque somente um dragão com poder mágico superior ao dele conseguiria identificar o que ele havia falhado em descobrir.

Se fosse humana, Kyoko não sobreviveria às chamas, à fumaça e ao óbvio desabamento da cabana. Afinal, o fogo chegara perto o bastante para queimar suas roupas até o pó, e até o piso abaixo dela estava enegrecido. Como o mesmo fogo não atingira sua pele?

Não havia sinal de queimadura em seu corpo. Kyoko estava nua e coberta de fuligem, e sua face esquerda inchada indicava que ela havia caído no chão na exata posição em que ele a encontrara sob os destroços. Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam fracos e irregulares, mas isso não era devido ao veneno paralisante que ainda circulava em suas veias.

Alguma outra coisa estava acontecendo com ela, e provavelmente tinha a ver com o que ela realmente era.

Kuon precisava chegar logo às montanhas do Norte. Ele não pisava naquele lugar desde a morte de Rick, mas ele precisava que o único dragão branco no qual ele confiava (sua mãe não contava, ela não era razoável) descobrisse o que ele mesmo não havia identificado. Kyoko era alguma outra coisa, e ele precisava saber _o que_ para conseguir cuidar dela adequadamente. Afinal, ela estava desacordada, fraca, e seus batimentos cardíacos o preocupavam um pouco mais a cada segundo.

Ele quase podia sentir a vida dela se esvaindo. O que quer que ela fosse, não seria por muito mais tempo.

* * *

Tina sentiu a aproximação de Kuon antes mesmo de avista-lo no céu. Ele estava apavorado e confuso, e trazia consigo uma fêmea.

Inesperadamente, ele continuou sem percebe-la mesmo quando ficaram a poucos metros de distância um do outro, evidenciando que a mulher que ele estava carregando significava muito para ele, se a preocupação com ela o desconcentrava tanto.

Divertida, Tina o viu aterrissar desajeitadamente por causa da pressa, transformar-se e jogar a humana sobre o ombro antes de correr em direção à toca dela, tudo isso alheio ao fato de que ela assistia à cena com um sorriso no rosto.

"Há quanto tempo, Kuon."

Ele parou abruptamente e olhou diretamente para ela. Assim que seus olhos se encontraram, os orbes verdes se tornaram um caleidoscópio de emoções: pesar, culpa, arrependimento, saudade, amor, medo, tudo se mesclou até que somente a súplica e a urgência restassem.

"Tina... por favor..."

Ela sentiu o desespero dele, assim como sentiu que o estado da humana não era tão grave quanto ele temia.

"É um belo traseiro o que você tem aí."

Percebendo-se nu, Kuon imediatamente ruborizou. Por causa da inevitável consequência da transmutação dragontina, a boa educação exigia que um dragão nunca comentasse sobre a nudez alheia. Portanto, era no mínimo chocante que Tina estivesse fazendo exatamente isso.

Adivinhando seus pensamentos, ela riu e apontou para o ombro dele.

"Estou falando _deste _traseiro, Kuon. O seu eu já vi vezes demais para me impressionar." Ele ruborizou mais ainda quando percebeu o traseiro de Kyoko erguido para o céu. "Venha. Quero descobrir o que você me trouxe."

Aliviado, ele a acompanhou para o interior da toca, surpreendendo-se ao ver que tudo estava exatamente como ele se lembrava. No entanto, ele não estava ali para reviver o doloroso passado, mas para evitar que o presente se tornasse um futuro no qual ele não tinha motivos para viver.

"Eu preciso que você descubra o que ela é. Kyoko sobreviveu a mais coisas que um ser humano é capaz de suportar."

Tina percebeu que Kuon colocou a mulher no catre como se ela fosse feita do mais fino cristal, contradizendo o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

"...Kyoko? Você quer dizer _A _Kyoko?" Kuon apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Uau. Você sabe mesmo escolhe-las!"

A óbvia despreocupação de Tina o perturbou. Para Kuon, ela não estava encarando a situação com a devida seriedade.

"Algo protege a pele dela das chamas. E talvez ela consiga erguer uma barreira mágica, porque não se feriu quando uma cabana de madeira desabou sobre ela." Tina começou a trabalhar, divertindo-se secretamente com a tagarelice do dragão negro. "Todos os feitiços de revelação que eu conheço foram inúteis, portanto ela deve ser mais poderosa do que-"

"Kuon."

Surpreso pela interrupção, ele olhou para ela um tanto desnorteado.

"Sim?"

"Por que você não veste alguma coisa enquanto eu tento descobrir o que está acontecendo com esta humana?" Ele não queria sair do lado de Kyoko de jeito nenhum, e Tina percebeu a hesitação dele. "Tenho certeza de que as roupas de Rick caberão em você."

Tais palavras o angustiaram ainda mais. Tina suspirou diante de sua evidente infelicidade.

"Eu realmente vou conseguir trabalhar mais rápido se não houver um macho nu falando sem parar ao meu lado."

Ainda incerto sobre sair de perto de Kyoko, porque algo lhe dizia para permanecer ali, Kuon acatou ao pedido. Contudo, ele retornou correndo poucos segundos depois, vestindo uma camisa do avesso e ainda abotoando a calça.

"O que foi? O que aconteceu?" Tina havia se transformado e olhava para Kyoko com os olhos estreitados, como se estivesse profundamente concentrada em algo. "Por que você se transformou?"

O dragão branco levou mais tempo para falar do que Kuon havia levado para se vestir, preocupando-o.

"...Coisinha poderosa..."

"O que? Você descobriu o que ela é?"

Tina olhou para ele como se estivesse surpresa por descobri-lo ali.

"...Sua camisa está do avesso."

Kuon bufou.

"Tina, por favor!"

Os olhos dela se tornaram maldosamente brincalhões.

"Você não disse que usou todos os feitiços de revelação que conhecia?"

"Sim! E daí?"

"E daí que se eles não revelaram uma criatura mágica, é porque ela não é uma criatura mágica!"

Ele já estava impaciente _antes _de ela começar a visivelmente se divertir com charadas.

"Ela ficou paralisada enquanto uma cabana queimava ao redor dela, Tina! Se ela fosse um ser humano, teria morrido! Se não por causa da fumaça ou do fogo, com o desabamento do teto!"

"Exato. Ela teria morrido... se um dragão negro não a tivesse salvado."

Os olhos de Kuon vasculharam o rosto sorridente do dragão branco, procurando nele a confirmação de que o impossível havia se tornado realidade.

"...Está dizendo que Rick está vivo e a salvou?"

Tina bufou e revirou os olhos.

"Pelo amor do Rei!" O rosto de Kuon foi de esperançoso a confuso tão rapidamente que Tina riu apesar do tema. "Rick está morto, Kuon. Nada vai traze-lo de volta."

"...Mas... você falou-"

"Estou me referindo ao dragão negro incubado nesta humana, Kuon. O dragão negro que só você poderia ter colocado dentro dela." O rosto dele parecia ter petrificado em algum momento enquanto ela falava. Kuon sequer piscava, o que a impossibilitava de saber se ele havia entendido a mensagem. "Você deve se lembrar, certo? De que vocês dois copularam?"

Nada. Nenhuma resposta dele.

"Você sabe o que é cópula, Kuon? Alguém te ensinou como os filhotes são feitos?"

Nada ainda. Pelo visto, a informação havia sobrecarregado seu cérebro.

Tina suspirou mais uma vez e tentou ser o mais profissional possível, embora a situação lhe fosse deliciosamente cômica.

"Quando um macho e uma fêmea-"

"Eu sei! Eu sei como filhotes são feitos!"

Desta vez ela não evitou a risada.

"É o que parece."

O dragão branco desenhou algumas runas no ar, que flutuaram por algum tempo sobre o corpo pálido e inerte de Kyoko antes de serem rapidamente absorvidas pela humana.

"O que foi isso?"

Tina não se surpreendeu com o espanto de Kuon.

"Isso foi o motivo pelo qual eu me transformei. Por acaso você está se sentindo mais cansado do que o normal?"

"Sim, mas isso é porque eu voei longas distâncias após passar muitos anos sem usar minhas asas."

O dragão branco ponderou tais palavras por alguns segundos.

"Talvez, mas eu tenho outra teoria. Eu acho que o dragãozinho dentro de Kyoko sentiu que corria perigo. O filhote usou seu poder mágico e protegeu seu invólucro. Porém, ele não tinha poder suficiente e usou parte da força vital de Kyoko para se manter vivo."

"...Ele protegeu a mãe dele."

O tom de Kuon, além de denotar admiração, foi terminativo. Tina, porém, tinha uma opinião diferente.

"Eu não iria tão longe. O filhote só tem alguns dias de incubação, portanto ele ainda não consegue se diferenciar de sua incubadora. Provavelmente agiu por puro instinto de sobrevivência."

Kuon pareceu muito sério e seus olhos eram quase fanáticos quando ele falou novamente.

"Meu filhote. Protegeu. Sua mamãe."

Tina riu. Estava óbvio que Kuon era tão passional e superprotetor quanto Kuu.

"Ok, eu desisto. Seu filhote de apenas alguns dias agiu conscientemente para proteger sua mãezinha. Satisfeito?" Kuon concordou, sorridente. Sua expressão a lembrou de como ele costumava ser quando pequeno. "Como eu estava dizendo, parte da energia vital da humana foi usada, por isso ela está fraca e seus batimentos cardíacos estão lentos."

"Eles também estão irregulares, ou...?"

"O coração dela e o núcleo do filhote estão se sobrepondo, daí a suposta irregularidade."

Kuon olhou para o rosto pálido de Kyoko por alguns segundos antes de cobri-la com uma manta e de se sentar ao lado dela.

"...O que eu posso fazer?"

"Você já está fazendo. Você está cansado não porque abusou das asas, mas porque o filhote passou a sugar o seu poder mágico ao invés da energia vital da humana." Kuon imediatamente chegou mais perto de Kyoko, preocupado. "Assim que você se afastou para se vestir, o pequenino sugou minha energia com tanto ímpeto que eu precisei me transformar. Agora ele está novamente absorvendo o seu poder, mas como suas assinaturas mágicas são semelhantes devido ao parentesco, ele não precisa sugar tanto. Por isso você não percebeu o que seu filhote está fazendo."

"E quanto a Kyoko? Ela ficará bem?"

"Você provavelmente salvou a vida dos dois. Se você tivesse demorado mais alguns minutos para encontrá-la, o filhote teria absorvido toda a força vital dela para permanecer vivo. Ele pode ter salvo a mamãe da fumaça, das chamas e do desabamento, como você quer acreditar que aconteceu, mas depois de ter usado todo o poder mágico que tinha, ele se tornou... bem, basicamente um parasita."

Kuon precisou de algum tempo para processar aquela informação. Saber que ele quase havia perdido ambos o desnorteou.

"E quanto ao veneno?"

"Perderá o efeito na humana em breve, se é que já não perdeu. E é inofensivo para dragões, como você sabe."

Ele sabia, mas precisava ter certeza. Kuon ainda sentia a adrenalina bombeando em suas veias. Kyoko estava viva, o filhote que ele nem sabia que tinha estava vivo. Tantas dádivas juntas o deixavam desconfiado.

"E agora?"

"Apenas fique perto dela. O filhote o deixará cansado, mas parará de absorver sua magia assim que se restabelecer. Kyoko, por sua vez, começou a se recuperar no momento em que você a encontrou. Logo ela despertará faminta, então acho que preciso começar a cozinhar."

Tina voltou a assumir a forma humana e vestiu uma túnica. Porém, antes que ela pudesse seguir para a cozinha, Kuon tinha uma última pergunta a fazer.

"Haverá sequelas?"

Esta era a pergunta que ela não queria responder.

"...Não no dragão. A coisinha miúda dentro dela, que eu precisei me esforçar para valer para identificar, é provavelmente o dragão negro mais poderoso que já existiu. Simplesmente não há precedentes para o que ele fez com tão pouco tempo de vida. Quanto à mulher... somente o tempo dirá. Não é raro que uma fêmea humana tenha um filhote de dragão, especialmente depois que passamos a viver entre humanos, mas nenhuma chegou tão perto da morte durante a incubação. Por outro lado, nenhuma tinha uma força de vontade tão férrea, a ponto de ceder energia vital ao filhote e permanecer viva."

Kuon assentiu pesarosamente. Enquanto segurava a mão de Kyoko e acariciava seu ventre, ele pensava que nenhuma fêmea havia chegado perto da morte durante a incubação porque nenhum macho fora tão incompetente quanto ele.

Tina, como se pressentisse o rumo deprimente de seus pensamentos, tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos e beijou-lhe a testa.

"É muito bom vê-lo novamente, irmãozinho. Eu senti muito a sua falta."

_Irmãozinho_. Era como ela e Rick costumavam chama-lo antes que ele levasse a tragédia até suas vidas.

A compaixão de Tina o comoveu. Se ela havia conseguido perdoa-lo, talvez Kyoko o perdoasse também por ser um completo fracasso como parceiro.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Kyoko opened her eyes to the surrounding darkness. Unlike the darkness of her unconsciousness, where she plunged into due to the cold despair of certain and painful death, the pitch around her was warm and welcoming.

The black dragon, as if he knew she had awakened, snuggled her a little closer to his chest. One would think, seeing her pressed against an intimidating armor, that Kyoko was uncomfortable, but far from it. There was something about Ren that made her feel safe and so light that she hugged him as best she could and sobbed against his powerful neck.

The terror was over. She was alive, Sho was no danger to anyone else, and Ren had returned to her as promised. Or Kuon, whatever.

Kyoko no longer cared that he had hidden his identity from her. During her near-death experience, everything paled in the face of the uncomfortable question that recurred in her mind.

_Did I live as intensely as I could?_

Kyoko knew the answer to that question. She had worked much of her life and hated, plotted, and fought in the last few years. However, it was the days with the black dragon her favorite memory, the one that brought tears to her eyes when she thought of how little time she had devoted to love and to be loved.

But not anymore.

Kyoko opened her mouth to reveal the contents of her heart, something she swore to herself never to do again, when she was interrupted by a female voice.

_{She woke up?}_

_{Yes.}_

_{Have you told her about the puppy?}_

_{Not yet.}_

_{Kuon!}_

_{I know, I know! It's just ... I don't know where to start!}_

"What puppy?"

Kyoko felt the startle of the black dragon. Stretching her head out of the cocoon formed by front paws, neck, and wings, Kyoko could see a gaping white dragon staring at her. Then she looked at Ren, who was staring at her, quite puzzled.

"Did you... understand our conversation?"

Kyoko nodded slowly to the white dragon, trying to understand the question. Then the two dragons exchanged a look of understanding.

They were before an unusual side effect caused by the near-death experience of a human while incubating a dragon.

"Kyoko, this is Tina, the widow of my... brother." Kyoko looked at him in surprise and saddened by the information. With a nod, Ren indicated to her that that was a subject for another time. "Tina and I were talking in Dragonish."

She blinked a few times.

"... Were you grunting and growling right now?"

Tina laughed.

_{To a normal human, our language sounds like grunts and growls.}_

Kyoko's reaction was immediate.

"But I am a normal human!"

Ren pushed her away from him a little, but kept holding her in case she passed out.

Or tried to kill him.

"I… I am afraid it is not like that anymore. Kyoko, you... I... W-we..."

Tina snuck out of the room to give the couple privacy. However, even after she was several meters away, Kyoko's scream rang out loud and clear.

"I'M WHAT?"

* * *

She was taking the situation even worse than he had anticipated. In fact, Ren feared she would pass out any second, judging by the way she was almost hyperventilating.

"Kyoko, it's not so bad-"

"_It's not so bad?_ Look at yourself!" The black dragon cringed as if struck. What was so bad about him that she was so opposed to the idea of a puppy? "And then look at me!"

Abundant tears suddenly welled in her eyes, making him realize that Kyoko was not angry.

She was terrified.

"My love, what are you afraid of?"

Maybe it was the 'my love' part, or maybe it was his kind voice the responsible to make her sob and respond in a faint voice.

"How do you expect me to lay an egg?"

She covered her face with both hands just as he bit back a laugh. Taking a deep breath not to show how hilarious her deduction was, Ren decided that it made no sense to keep omitting information only accessible to human mates, because that was what she meant to him.

"Hmm... I assume you think I'm... some kind of giant winged lizard." Kyoko sniffed and peeked at him through her fingers. "And that I was born _like this_, and I become a man by magic."

She nodded and slowly lowered her hands, her eyes denoting curiosity. It was the first time the black dragon had spoken openly about his species.

"Then know that it is just the opposite."

"...The opposite?"

"Yes." He lovingly touched his muzzle to her belly. "You'll have a beautiful baby with twenty chubby little fingers, just as all dragons are born."

She widened her eyes. Could it be?

As if reading her thoughts, Kuon smiled.

"Contrary to what humans think, dragons are not born from eggs. We are calved by our mothers, be they human or dragons. We grow up like any child, except that when our magical power matures enough, we learn to release it. When that happens, we become 'giant winged lizards'."

Kyoko dried her eyes with her hands. Since he was suddenly willing to speak, she risked some questions.

"A magic baby?"

He smiled even more at the hopeful tone in her voice.

"Yes, a magical baby. A dragon cub who has already accomplished the feat of saving your life in the hunting lodge."

Kyoko smiled weakly and touched her belly, surprised that she did not feel any different, though her condition was surreal, and impressed that the little creature could have saved her.

"What about my two mistakes?"

"...Two mistakes?"

"Yes. When we first met, I said that dragons were immortal and magical creatures from Dragoonia, the lost continent. You said I was one-third correct."

Ren smiled at the memory.

"Oh yeah. Well, Dragoonia did not get lost, just took off, hence the legend that the continent disappeared. And yes, we are magical creatures, but we grow old and die just like humans. You see... the more evolved the magical creature, the more humanlike it is."

"...Why?"

It was strange to see a dragon shrugging.

"Because this world is infested with humans. The ability to blend in with you is adaptive."

"Hey! Do not talk as if we are a plague!"

He responded to her angry expression with a half-smile. With a snap and amid a rapidly dissipating mist, Kuon loomed over her, completely naked.

The situation made Kyoko realize that she was naked under the blanket wrapped around her body. Shuddering under his fiery gaze, she closed her eyes and parted her lips.

_Grooooooowl._

Still with her eyes closed, Kyoko wished he ignored the inopportune sound, even though she knew he had heard it loud and clear.

_Grooooooowl._

"Impressive. Now even your stomach speaks Dragonish!"

She wanted to punch him for laughing at her, but her burning cheeks would ruin the effect, so she resignedly accepted that he led her to Tina, who had prepared enough food for a battalion.

* * *

Kyoko thought that the experience of flying would be different. More liberating and exciting than the air passing too fast, drying her eyes and bothering her ears.

The relief she felt when Ren finally landed before Sho's former fortress made her ignore the black dragon's tension, incompatible with the euphoria of the people around them.

"Milady, we were so worried!"

"A lumberjack found Shoko's body."

"We follow your trail to the burned lodge!"

"We thought we had lost Milady!"

The cacophony that enveloped them was such that Kyoko could only glance at Ren, who was somewhat uncertain about accepting the clothes a smiling villager were offering him.

"Your friends arrived just over an hour ago."

"They're all in the main hall."

"We didn't know Milady had so many dragon friends!"

Kyoko looked to Ren for support. In her mind, the outsiders were there to take him, which she would not allow, although she had no power to stop them.

In Kuon's mind, Kyoko was not in danger just because she was incubating, but that would not prevent them from trying to imprison her, which he would not allow.

They entered the main hall expecting the worst, but found the opposite: in one corner of the room, some surprised creatures were trying to understand why humans were smiling so warmly and offering them food and drink. In another corner, creatures and humans were laughing and serving each other as they told stories. In the center of the confusion, a tall man with a mustache stood out.

"Kuon, my boy!" The man spread his arms wide, drawing everyone's attention. "I see you will finally introduce me to the first Union Ambassador!"

Kyoko immediately looked back, looking for such a person. Kuon, in turn, sighed.

"Union Ambassador, Your Majesty?"

"Great idea, isn't it?" Lory rubbed his hands, visibly pleased with himself. "When I received the reports from Uesugi, Ten and Tina, I could hardly believe my ears!"

_And I don't believe mine_, Kuon thought to say. Poor Kyoko. Wide-eyed beside him, she tried to keep up with the dragon king's new eccentricity.

"Finally we found someone who can represent both human and magical interests. We will have a referee and a conciliator, one who can promote a culture of peaceful cohabitation. The magical world no longer has to hide!"

Cheers erupted from every corner of the room. Embracing her by the shoulders, Kuon tried to comfort Kyoko, who seemed lost in the gale of information that always accompanied Lory's passing.

The black dragon's gesture did not go unnoticed by the king.

"Of course she will need a protector. Kuon, I haven't pronounced your sentence yet." Lory cleared his throat theatrically before continuing. "From now on, I appoint you as the guardian of the Union Ambassador, and I condemn you to follow her for the rest of your life. Or her life, whichever comes first." He made a careless gesture to show that such an arrangement was irrelevant, as if he had not just spoken of death. Lifting a cup, he shouted for all to hear. "A toast to the first Union Ambassador and her guardian, the brave black dragon!"

Cups were raised everywhere and some applause sounded. After some greetings, everyone forgot about both of them and enjoyed the ongoing party, entertained in socializing with the other species.

And Kyoko still didn't understand what she had gotten herself into.

**A / N - Just closing this short fic, dear readers. There is still the epilogue, in which I put a little glimpse of the following events.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Kyoko abriu os olhos para a escuridão que a cercava. Ao contrário da treva de sua inconsciência, local no qual ela mergulhou devido ao frio desespero da morte certa e dolorosa, o breu ao seu redor era caloroso e acolhedor.

O dragão negro, como se soubesse que ela havia despertado, aconchegou-a um pouco mais junto ao peito. Qualquer um poderia pensar, vendo-a pressionada contra uma couraça intimidadora, que Kyoko estava desconfortável, mas longe disso. Havia algo em Ren que a fazia se sentir segura e tão leve, que ela o abraçou o melhor que pôde e soluçou de encontro ao poderoso pescoço.

O terror havia acabado. Ela estava viva, Sho não representava perigo para mais ninguém e Ren havia voltado como prometera. Ou Kuon, tanto fazia.

Kyoko não se importava mais que ele houvesse ocultado sua identidade dela. Durante sua experiência de quase-morte, tudo empalideceu diante da crua aceitação do inevitável e da incômoda pergunta que se repetiu em sua mente.

_Eu vivi tão intensamente quanto eu podia?_

Kyoko sabia a resposta a esta pergunta. Ela havia trabalhado boa parte de sua vida e odiado, planejado, conspirado e lutado nos últimos anos. Contudo, foram os dias com o dragão negro sua memória favorita, aquela que trouxe lágrimas aos seus olhos quando ela pensou em quão pouco tempo ela dedicara a amar e a ser amada.

Mas não mais.

Kyoko abriu a boca para revelar o conteúdo de seu coração, algo que ela jurou a si mesma jamais fazer outra vez, quando foi interrompida por uma voz feminina.

_{Ela acordou?}_

_{Sim.}_

_{Você já contou a ela sobre o filhote?}_

_{Ainda não.}_

_{Kuon!}_

_{Eu sei, eu sei! É só que... eu não sei por onde começar!}_

"Que filhote?"

Kyoko sentiu o sobressalto do dragão negro. Esticando sua cabeça para fora do casulo formado por patas dianteiras, pescoço e asas, Kyoko conseguiu visualizar um dragão branco boquiaberto olhando para ela. Então, ela olhou para Ren, que a encarava um tanto aparvalhado.

"Você... entendeu nossa conversa?"

Kyoko acenou lentamente para o dragão branco, tentando entender a pergunta. Então, os dois dragões trocaram um olhar de compreensão.

Eles estavam diante de um inusitado efeito colateral provocado pela experiência de quase-morte de uma humana durante a incubação de um dragão.

"Kyoko, esta é Tina, a viúva do meu... irmão." Kyoko olhou para ele entre surpresa e entristecida com a informação. Com um meneio de cabeça, Ren indicou a ela que aquele era um assunto para outro momento. "Tina e eu estávamos conversando em dragonês."

Ela piscou algumas vezes de um para o outro.

"...Vocês estavam grunhindo e rosnando agora mesmo?"

Tina riu.

_{Para um humano normal, nossa fala soa como grunhidos e rosnados.}_

A reação de Kyoko foi imediata.

"Mas eu sou um humano normal!"

Ren a afastou um pouco de si, mas permaneceu segurando-a para o caso de ela desfalecer.

Ou tentar mata-lo.

"Eu... receio que não seja mais assim. Kyoko, você... n-nós... eu..."

Tina sorrateiramente saiu do aposento para dar privacidade ao casal. Contudo, mesmo após ela ter se afastado vários metros, o grito de Kyoko soou alto e claro.

"EU ESTOU O QUÊ?"

* * *

Ela estava encarando a situação ainda pior do que ele havia previsto. Na verdade, Ren receava que ela fosse desmaiar a qualquer segundo, a julgar pela maneira como ela estava quase hiperventilando.

"Kyoko, não é tão ruim-"

"Não é tão ruim? Olhe para si mesmo!" O dragão negro se encolheu como se tivesse sido atingido. O que havia de tão mau nele para que ela se insurgisse contra a ideia de um filhote? "E agora olhe para mim!"

Lágrimas abundantes repentinamente brotaram nos olhos dela, fazendo-o perceber que Kyoko não estava irritada.

Ela estava apavorada.

"Meu amor, do que você tem medo?"

Talvez tenha sido o 'meu amor', ou talvez tenha sido a voz dele soando tão gentil o que a fez soluçar e o responder em um fio de voz.

"Como você espera que eu bote um ovo?"

Ela cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos no exato momento em que ele refreou uma gargalhada. Respirando fundo para não transparecer quão hilária era a dedução dela, Ren decidiu que não fazia sentido permanecer omitindo informações somente acessíveis aos humanos consortes, porque era isso o que ela representava para ele.

"Hum... eu presumo que você acha que eu sou... uma espécie de lagarto alado gigante." Kyoko fungou e o espiou por entre os dedos. "E que eu nasci _assim_, e me transformo em homem por magia."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e lentamente abaixou as mãos, seus olhos denotando curiosidade. Era a primeira vez que o dragão negro falava abertamente sobre sua espécie.

"Pois saiba que é exatamente o contrário."

"...O contrário?"

"Sim." Ele carinhosamente encostou o focinho na barriga dela. "Você terá um lindo bebê, com vinte dedinhos gorduchos, exatamente como nascem todos os dragões."

Ela arregalou os olhos. Poderia ser?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Kuon sorriu.

"Ao contrário do que os humanos pensam, dragões não nascem de ovos. Nós somos paridos por nossas mães, sejam elas humanas ou dragões. Nós crescemos como qualquer criança, com a exceção de que, quando nosso poder mágico amadurece o suficiente, aprendemos a libera-lo. Quando isso ocorre, nos transformamos em 'lagartos alados gigantes'."

Kyoko secou os olhos com as mãos. Já que ele estava repentinamente disposto a falar, ela arriscou algumas perguntas.

"Um bebê mágico?"

Ele sorriu mais ainda ao ouvir o tom esperançoso na voz dela.

"Sim, um bebê mágico. Um filhote de dragão que já realizou a proeza de salvar sua vida no incêndio."

Kyoko sorriu debilmente e tocou sua barriga, surpresa por não se sentir diferente, embora sua condição fosse surreal, e impressionada que a criaturinha pudesse tê-la salvo.

"E quanto aos meus dois erros?"

"...Dois erros?"

"Sim. Quando nos conhecemos, eu disse que dragões eram criaturas mágicas, imortais e originárias de Dragoonia, o continente perdido. Você disse que eu havia acertado uma em três."

Ren sorriu com a lembrança.

"Oh sim. Bem, Dragoonia não se perdeu, apenas alçou voo, daí a lenda de que o continente desapareceu. E sim, nós somos criaturas mágicas, mas envelhecemos e morremos exatamente como os humanos. Entenda... quanto mais evoluída a criatura mágica, mais semelhante a um ser humano."

"...Por que?"

Foi estranho ver um dragão dando de ombros.

"Porque este mundo está infestado de humanos. A capacidade de nos misturarmos a vocês é adaptativa."

"Ei! Não fale como se fôssemos pragas!"

Ele respondeu à expressão irada dela com um meio-sorriso. Com um estalo e em meio a uma névoa que rapidamente se dissipou, Kuon assomou sobre ela, completamente nu.

A situação fez Kyoko perceber que ela estava nua sob a manta que envolvia seu corpo. Estremecendo sob o olhar ardente dele, ela cerrou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios.

_Grooooooowl._

Ainda de olhos fechados, Kyoko desejou que ele ignorasse o inoportuno som, mesmo sabendo que ele o tinha escutado alto e claro.

_Grooooooowl._

"Impressionante. Agora seu estômago também fala dragonês!"

Ela quis soca-lo por estar rindo dela, mas suas bochechas em chamas estragariam todo o efeito, então ela resignadamente aceitou que ele a conduzisse até Tina, que havia preparado comida suficiente para um batalhão, mas que ainda assim não parecia ser o suficiente para ela.

* * *

Kyoko pensou que a experiência de voar seria diferente. Mais... libertadora e emocionante do que o ar passando rápido demais, ressecando seus olhos e pressionando seus ouvidos.

O alívio que ela sentiu quando Ren finalmente pousou diante da antiga fortaleza de Sho a fez demorar para perceber a tensão do dragão negro, incompatível com a euforia das pessoas que os cercavam.

"Milady, estávamos tão preocupados!"

"Um lenhador encontrou o corpo de Shoko."

"Seguimos seu rastro até a cabana incendiada!"

"Pensamos que havíamos perdido Milady!"

A cacofonia que os envolveu foi tamanha que Kyoko só conseguiu relancear os olhos para Ren, um tanto incerto sobre aceitar as roupas que um aldeão sorridente oferecia para ele.

"Seus amigos chegaram há pouco mais de uma hora."

"Estão todos no salão principal."

"Não sabíamos que Milady tinha tantos amigos dragões!"

Kyoko olhou para Ren em busca de apoio. Na mente dela, os forasteiros estavam ali para leva-lo, coisa que ela não iria permitir, embora não tivesse poder para evitar.

Na mente de Kuon, Kyoko só não estava em perigo porque incubava um filhote, mas isso não evitaria que tentassem aprisiona-la.

Os dois adentraram o salão principal esperando pelo pior, mas se depararam com o oposto: em um canto do aposento, algumas criaturas atônitas cobertas por capas tentavam entender por que aqueles humanos sorriam tanto e efusivamente lhes ofereciam comida e bebida. Em outro canto, criaturas e humanos gargalhavam e se serviam de vinho enquanto contavam anedotas. No centro da confusão, um homem alto de bigode se sobressaía.

"Kuon, meu garoto!" O homem abriu os braços em um gesto amplo, atraindo a atenção de todos. "Vejo que você finalmente vai me apresentar a primeira Embaixadora da União!"

Kyoko imediatamente olhou para trás, procurando a tal mulher. Kuon, por sua vez, suspirou.

"Embaixadora da União, Majestade?"

"Excelente ideia, não é?" Lory esfregou uma mão na outra, visivelmente satisfeito consigo mesmo. "Quando eu recebi os relatórios de Uesugi, Ten e Tina, mal pude acreditar em meus ouvidos!"

_E eu não acredito nos meus_, Kuon pensou em dizer. Pobre Kyoko. De olhos arregalados ao lado dele, ela tentava acompanhar mais uma sandice do rei dos dragões.

"Finalmente encontramos alguém apto a representar tanto os interesses humanos quanto os interesses mágicos. Teremos uma árbitra e uma conciliadora, alguém capaz de promover uma cultura de coabitação pacífica. O mundo mágico não precisa mais se esconder!"

Vivas soaram de vários pontos do salão. Abraçando-a pelos ombros, Kuon tentou reconfortar Kyoko, que parecia perdida no vendaval de informações que sempre acompanhava a passagem de Lory.

O gesto do dragão negro não passou despercebido para o rei.

"Claro que ela vai precisar de um guardião. Kuon, eu ainda não proferi sua sentença." Lory pigarreou teatralmente antes de continuar. "A partir de agora, eu o nomeio guardião da Embaixadora da União, e o sentencio a segui-la por todos os dias de sua vida. Ou da vida dela, o que findar primeiro." Ele fez um gesto displicente para mostrar que tal arranjo era irrelevante, como se ele não tivesse acabado de falar em morte. Erguendo uma taça, ele bradou para todos ouvirem. "Um brinde à primeira Embaixadora da União e seu guardião, o valente dragão negro!"

Taças foram erguidas em toda parte e alguns aplausos soaram. Após alguns cumprimentos, todos se esqueceram dos dois e aproveitaram a festa em andamento, entretidos em socializar com a outra espécie.

E Kyoko ainda não havia entendido no que ela havia se metido.

**A/N – Apenas o fechamento desta fic curta, queridos leitores. Ainda tem o epílogo, no qual eu coloquei um pequeno vislumbre dos acontecimentos seguintes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Make sure you read the previous chapter, posted simultaneously!**

**EPILOGUE**

Kyoko needed three seconds for Kuu to accept her as a daughter-in-law, and six seconds for Julie to do the same. They both received the news of a cub on the way at the same time, but the white dragon was too proud to give in easily.

(Julie spent years bragging about having resisted her daughter-in-law's charms twice as much as her husband.)

Kuon took two days to propose to Kyoko. It was the time it took him to get her to the clearing where they used to train.

(She only needed half a second to say yes.)

The two were married two weeks later in a moonlit ceremony. Since they met on a full moon night, it was just right that the full moon would witness and bless their vows.

(For years, the humans present commented on how hundreds of fireflies flying over the bride, the groom, and the altar looked like little stars illuminating the couple, but the gathered dragons and Kyoko knew they were fairies.)

Ryu was born eight months later, with twenty chubby little fingers as the proud dad had promised Kyoko.

(She called him a liar several times during labor because she was certain she was laying a dragon egg.)

Breaking the record that belonged to Lory, Ryu's magical power matured when he was only three years old, making him the youngest (and smallest) dragon ever seen. Two years later, during his dragon school entrance exam, the tutors discovered that Ryu's power contained the royal insignia, indicating that the next dragon king was set.

(Both the magical world and the human world were elated. A king born of a human, especially the Union Ambassador, was an excellent omen.)

For the small family, on the other hand, it made no difference whether Ryu was the next king or not. He would not cease to be their baby even after he became the older brother, when the twins Tatsu and Toyotama were born a year later.

As Lory liked to say, love had united the human world with the magical world, in a link as unbroken as the love between Kyoko and Kuon. And as such, it had borne fruit that would pass through the generations to come.

**A / N - Ryu and Toyotama are dragon names. Tatsu is literally 'dragon'.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this unpretentious fic that one day I decided to write :)**

* * *

**Certifiquem-se de terem lido o capítulo anterior, postado simultaneamente!**

**EPÍLOGO**

Kyoko precisou de três segundos para que Kuu a aceitasse como nora, e seis segundos para que Julie fizesse o mesmo. Os dois receberam a notícia de um filhote a caminho ao mesmo tempo, mas a dragão branco era orgulhosa demais para ceder com facilidade.

(Julie passou anos se gabando por ter resistido aos encantos da nora duas vezes mais que o marido.)

Kuon precisou de dois dias para pedir Kyoko em casamento. Foi o tempo que ele levou para conseguir leva-la à clareira onde costumavam treinar.

(Ela só precisou de meio segundo para dizer sim.)

Os dois se casaram duas semanas depois, em uma cerimônia ao luar. Considerando que eles se conheceram em uma noite de lua cheia, era apenas certo que a lua cheia testemunhasse e abençoasse a troca de votos.

(Durante anos, os humanos presentes comentaram como as centenas de vagalumes sobrevoando os nubentes e o altar pareciam pequenas estrelas iluminando o casal, mas os dragões reunidos e Kyoko sabiam que se tratavam de fadas.)

Ryu nasceu oito meses depois, com vinte dedinhos gorduchos como o orgulhoso papai havia prometido a Kyoko.

(Ela o chamou de mentiroso várias vezes durante o trabalho de parto, pois ela estava certa de estar botando um ovo de dragão para fora.)

Quebrando o recorde que pertencia a Lory, o poder mágico de Ryu amadureceu quando ele completou três anos de vida, tornando-o o mais novo (e menor) dragão negro jamais visto. Dois anos depois, durante seu exame de admissão na escola de dragões, os tutores constataram que o poder de Ryu continha a insígnia real, indicando que o próximo rei dos dragões estava definido.

(Tanto o mundo mágico quanto o mundo humano ficaram exultantes. Um rei nascendo de uma humana, especialmente da Embaixadora da União, era um excelente presságio.)

Para a pequena família, por outro lado, não fazia a menor diferença se Ryu era o próximo rei ou não. Ele não deixaria de ser o bebê deles nem mesmo depois de ele se tornar o irmão mais velho, quando os gêmeos Tatsu e Toyotama nasceram um ano depois.

Como Lory gostava de dizer, o amor havia unido o mundo humano ao mundo mágico, em um elo tão inquebrantável quanto o amor entre Kyoko e Kuon. E, como tal, havia gerado frutos que atravessariam as gerações vindouras.

**A/N – Ryu e Toyotama são nomes de dragões. Tatsu é, literalmente, dragão.**

**Espero que tenham gostado desta fic despretensiosa que um dia eu resolvi escrever.**


End file.
